The Adventures of Mikey and Jeremy
by Kathayley37
Summary: Paige runs the orphanage for kids, she worries, two of her favourite kids, Mike and Jeremy won't get adopted because they are so emotionally connected. Then out of no where, like magic, the Fazbears show up and somehow, with their unexplainable tricks lure Mike and embrace him into their family, while Jeremy falls apart missing him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a dark winter afternoon, the sun was covered by the frost clouds, the cold bitter air setting in the frost and snow, Making the ground outside almost like spiky icicles. The grey concrete used as walkways between places turned into an ice rink crowded with falling people, many of whom were running in not proper footwear for this type of weather. The trees were just twisted branches, no bright lush leaves rested there, just large piles of snow and frost which fell on unsuspecting people at any second. In the city there were many chances for people to earn money shovelling snow out of driveways and main roads, especially when large weather systems approached.

All snow at the moment was light and soft, which allowed many children to go outside and play, enjoying every moment when their bulky coats and thick mittens met the frozen substance in games. The adults preferred to stay inside as much as possible, cranking their heaters to the maximum temperature and snuggling in with warm coffee and hot chocolate.

Within the inner city, was the huge and widely known orphanage for young kids, they were only known for having a huge amount of kids between the ages of 10-16 who weren't adopted by anyone and had to leave the place to get their own jobs and buy house. The orphanage itself was very inviting, with sounds of children always giggling present with, the door a large oak wood and the building stacked high into different levels. It had the basic things kids needed;Food, water, working heat during this weather. In this small city, most kids who were adopted where between the ages of 2-8, including some infants who were dumped there and forced upon the orphanage's carer and owner, Paige Faucet.

Now Paige didn't mind the kids and their loudness, In fact she had grown to like it. Paige opened the orphanage over 15 year ago, since she opened it when she turned 26, she was now 41, she never lost her character; or her tall figure. Paige was a startling 6 foot 4, which was enough to scare men away, her legs were the longest parts of her body; as a result she had to buy long skirts and dresses to cover up her monstrously high slender legs. Paige was like a mother to all kids, babies, kids, teens, young adults, and disabled kids, she didn't care for flaws. She loved everyone who came in and out of her heart and home; even if they weren't adopted. Paige decided today was the day to bring out her navy green thick turtle neck sweater, she wore it under her long sleeved pale orange shirt and rolled down the sleeves to her beautifully thin fingertips. She also decided to wear a long pair of black pants, that was under her long coral coloured wool skirt which covered her pretty pink fuzzy boots that kept her feet toasty along with her long socks to keep her body warm.

Thought out the years, she seen every case, from baby being dropped at the doorstep, to child abuse cases coming in, to kids from other states to kids being given to her from underaged mums who weren't ready to take care of babies. But one case always stood out to her, she had never seen unusual like the two children she loved, Mike and Jeremy. Six years ago, Both Mike and Jeremy were dumped at the orphanage one hot stormy night when they were still both infants. After a while Paige heard their wails, she swung the door open and brought the two inside, she calmed them down and searched the sheet which they were left in for some type of note or identification of who the parents where. She found nothing, besides a tag on their arms saying their first names, but no second or middle name.

It always appeared to her that the two might not be brothers, because of the facial and body differences, but they had shown up together. Over the years, they only trusted each other. Which never lead to an adoption of either of them since they both wanted to be in a family together and most of the time, families were never interested in adopting in pairs. They were only after one kid.

Paige didn't have a favourite over any of them.

Mike was a little taller than Jeremy, with short brown hair and charming, sparking blue eyes that glowed like sapphires. He had a fun but an outgoing personality. He wasn't afraid to get in trouble. But Paige always made a rule to never spank children. She only broke the rule when teenagers badly misbehaved and words didn't fix the problem.

Jeremy was a little more frighten and more clingy, he liked to stay close to Mike. With his short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was shuttering most of the time, Paige had reasons to believe he had a mental disorder because of his behaviour and the reason he always followed Mike like his own shadow.

It was a fine Tuesday morning when another failed adoption happened. A lovely woman with her disabled husband wanted to adopt Jeremy because they wanted someone to love because of the fact the husband couldn't have children and he couldn't give his wife what she wanted. When Jeremy heard he was going to be taken away. He flipped out and grabbed onto the bunk bed he shared with Mike. Paige tried to convince him they were a nice family who only wanted what was right for him. But he wouldn't move without his brother.

"Boys." Paige sat them both down to talk to them alone in their room. Where they sat on their bunk beds;Mike was on the top. Jeremy on the bottom. "Most couples aren't looking to adopt two kids. I know your both hopefully you'll be adopted together but they might not happen."

"Why not?" Mike asked, "If they like one of us. They can like the other."

"Mikey Dearie. It's not that simple. I wish it was. If couples are looking for two kids. They want twins usually."

"We're brothers!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Don't raise your voice Jeremy. Listen. If you boys don't get adopted before you turn 10 it's going to become harder to get adopted. Being six. It should be easy. But yet. You boys are scared of letting each other go. That might happen later when your forced out of here when you turn 18."

"Why don't people like both of us?" Mike asked.

"You're both a handful. Some times I struggle. Especially with 40 other kids in this place. Look. They are very lovely people out there who are unlucky in the sense they start a family from their own blood. So they search for kids like you. Because they want a family. You might stay in contact with each other by a phone or email."

"No!" Jeremy yelled, "I want my brother face to face with me! I don't want him to leave!"

"I don't want to see either of you get hurt. But if you keep ruining the interviews. The board is going to forcefully seperate you." Paige pleaded.

"The board are mean people."

"They want to get older kids out so we can make room for the babies."

"But the babies always get adopted!" Mike moaned.

"That's not true. You came here when you were babies and they didn't want you two to be adopted until you were at lease two years old. Because they thought you should learn to fend for yourselves if you end up in a horrible home." Paige told them.

"I don't want a new home! I like the one I have!" Jeremy squealed.

"Fine. There's no point." Paige lowered her head and walked away. She went on with the rest of her day. The day for her ended at four pm when a couple came to adopt one of the four year old boys.

"Bye Harry!" She waved her hand at the child who was being carried by his new foster parents to their car. All background checks were done and they were deemed to be fit enough to adopt a child. Seeing this boy made their heart melt and they lifted him away. Of course he was excited to get a new home with loving parents, he had everything packed by her into a bag and the parents placed him into the back of the car. Where they buckled him into a car seat. The friendly parents waved back at her in thanks. They drove off just as it started to snow heavier.

She was happy today. She looked over the list again. Five adoptions today. It was a good number. Even a 13 was adopted, which was considered to be very uncommon these days. She was happy when a disabled baby (who was born with a deformed arm then surrender to Paige by her mother) was adopted by a female nurse and a lawyer who promised to pay for the medical bills and her physical training so she had the best shot at life. Of course Paige requested to see updates on the little girl to see how she was going.

She always however felt a sight tinge of disappointment when Mike and Jeremy didn't get adopted. She felt like she always failed to give them what they wanted and what the foster parents excepted. It was a losing battle most of the time. She worried about when they turned 13. It would become harder for them to be separated. Then when they officially turned 18, they would be forced out of the orphanage by the board and forced to get a job and living arrangements for themselves.

She looked at the time. It was still 3 hours until dinner for the six and ten year old boys. She had to spit her time a lot.

At 6PM, she would go down to the baby nursery where all the babies and newborns were. She'd help the volunteers to feed them all and change their diapers and their clothes to get ready for bed. Then the 2 to 5 year old children would have dinner.

At 7PM, she had to put all the babies to sleep. Once they were asleep; It was time for the six and ten year old children to have dinner. She'd have them all place their dishes in the sink so they could be cleaned. Then they could go for down time to either have a bath or a shower or wind down before bedtime.

At 8PM, all the six, seven, and eight years olds would go down to bed. Half hour later, the nine and ten years old kids would be excepted to be in bed by then. The 11 and 12 year olds along with teenagers would then come for dinner. Then they would wash their own dishes and clean up a little around the space before bed at 10PM.

The volunteers left at 11PM, there was only nine full time workers who stayed all night with Paige. Of course Paige went to bed around 11:45 since they would always be kids up so she's go into every room to make sure they were asleep. Of course in the orphanage, they had three kids who had sleep issues where they couldn't sleep, Paige gave strict rules for them to not disturb other children's sleep.

But there was always children who would get up to disturb Paige's sleep. Some nights, she didn't mind. Especially since it might be babies who were crying for a diaper change that had to be addressed. Other nights she was in a crabby mood and hissed at the children.

So Paige went about her afternoon. Picking up toys from the hallways and walkways, until she heard a pouncing fist hit the door. She turned and heard another knock, thinking it was strange since she wasn't excepting anyone at this time of day. The groundskeeper didn't work today and all the adoptions were done for the day.

Once the toys were neatly back into a box, she walked to answer the door. She opened it to see a rather colourful group of people. Four people stood there. Looking soaked from the snow which settled on them and melted.

"Hello there! Do you run this place? We'd like to adopt a child. We'd like one between 4 and 8."

* * *

New story for you guys! Hope you like it! I've been working on it for over five months (mainly because I got some patches of Writer's block here and there.) I will explain this AU later on as the story develops more. Let's get some basics down anyway:

*Yes this is a human AU where all the animatronics are humans who run their own pizzerias

*Yes you will see all the animatronics in the story (including the regular, toys, nightmares, the sister location)

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Paige stood at the doorway confused. No one had booked a time to adopt or called up first. They just rocked up casually like it was a supermarket. They should know adoption is very serious business, and takes the necessary steps to ensure a child's safety in the new home. She wasn't sure if she should turn them down because they didn't make an appointment or invite them in because they were soaking wet.

"You didn't make an appointment." Paige told them firmly, "I really can't-"

"I know it's short Notice. But we really want one. Where we live. There's no orphanages. And we didn't have a number to call or anything." The one who talked before explained. She admired his short brown hair who dripped against his black jacket which was the only thing that kept his torso warm from the skin biting chill. His blue eyes had a unusual flare to them, that was almost a desire to prove himself. "I'm Freddy Fazbear. Owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza which is in San Francisco, California."

"California?!" She barked thinking it was odd they travelled this far to get a child. She took her hand and shook it. She knew the name. Fazbear was a family owned brand of a pizza place that thrived on great service, delicious pizza, and entertainment. She knew there were about three in existence that were really close to each other. Rumours had been heard around that kids had died there, but no one at Fazbear entertainment acknowledged it and they dodged questions about it at all costs.

"That's Bonnie over there." He pointed to the man to the left of him who was a little taller than him. He had a thin build and purple hair tied back into a damp ponytail which smacked against his purple hoodie. His eyes were a deep and charming dark amber pink. He wore dark purple pants and purple sneakers. She looked at him blissfully confused.

"Over here is Chica." He nudged over to the girl who was on the right. She had long blonde against her back and beautiful purple eyes, she wore an orange hoodie to keep herself warm. She had purple pants and flat shoes.

"And this is Foxy." Foxy was behind him. But he was at lease two feet taller. Foxy looked more serious, but yet friendly. He looked a lot more older than everyone, maybe his height did that? She made out his honey drizzled eyes, his short red hair, his red hoodie and tan coloured pants.

"It's nice to meet you but-"

"Can we come in? It's cold out here." Chica grabbed her forearms rubbing them and shivering. Seeing this made her feel cold and heartless. So she stepped aside and said with a warm smile.

"Come in. All of you. Sit by the fire in the main lounge. We can talk there." She lead them to the main lounge. Where she sat on her favourite chair and they all sat on a couch.

"Please take your shoes off and if your clothes are wet take them off." She told them as they removed their shoes and wet jackets and placed them on the hangers.

"So. Firstly. It's against the rules to come and adopt a child without an appointment Mr Fazbear. You should understand that."

"Oh I do. But it's just. My little sister Chica." He rested her hand on her shoulder, "She's been trying for a child for ages. For almost three years now. And We've just learnt she's infertile. It's really broken her heart because she wants kids of her own. We took a vacation in hopes of lifting her spirits. But she saw this place and she begged me to let her adopt a child."

"I just want a family." Chica told her, looking a little depressed, "Me and Foxy, my partner. Have tried everything to have a baby. We had countless rounds of sex in the bed. We did IVF a couple of times. I even used Freddy thinking that Foxy might not be able to get me pregnant. But I learnt... the problem was me... it's crushed me... and I hope you'll understand and make this one off choice to let me adopt."

"I understand Chica." Paige nodded, "But Rules are there to protect the children. To ensure they go to good, safe families. Backgrounds checks have to be done, records have to be looked over. History has to be revealed. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I can ensure you Madam!" Freddy pulled Chica in for a hug to avoid her from crying here and there, "We are very safe! My pizzeria is all about children! I've grown up around children! All generations! Babies! Children! Teens! And young adults! Children are our lives. We entertain them. My Sister has always wished for a child and you would deny her that wish she's had for years!" He yelled loudly. It was understandable Chica wanted a child, maybe she was bored and wanted someone in her own life to entertain.

"She's your sister?" Paige asked appearing confused.

"We're all family." Bonnie explained.

"What-?"

"Lass." Foxy stepped up to talk, "We understand what it's like to be in the system. We were all adopted. We're not blood related. None of us. We're all like a family though. We roam like a pack of wolves and we defend our own. I love Chica deeply even though I called her sister many years ago. I would go the distances to give her any wish she desired. Her smile brings me happiness."

"Same with my Bonnie~" Freddy spoke rubbing his head against Bonnie's chest.

"Not here!" Bonnie squealed worried.

"Excuse me? Are you both-?"

"Yes. We're together. I cannot see why people hate seeing two men together when it's perfectly fine for a man and a woman to live together. Why can't two of the same gender live in harmony?" Freddy asked.

"I don't care your gay Mr Fazbear. It won't raise any red flags. However I haven't seen how fit you are to adopt a child."

"Oh we will watch it sometimes! We've planned it out in the last few hours! Foxy and Chica will be the full time Parents. Foxy's retired because of his "accident." And me and Bonnie can be Uncles!"

"What accident is that?" Paige asked curiously as Foxy suddenly removed his shoes and rolled up his pants, her breath was taken away when she saw he had two metal prothesis instead of his legs.

"Boating accident lass." Foxy told her, "I love the sea. Which is why I'd like a son, to share me love of the sea with."

"I don't really care about a gender." Chica nodded, "I just want a kind, honest child, but also one whose not scared to do stuff. We do have frequent black outs, especially around midnight. Foxy's has trouble sleeping and is usually up for hours after we go to bed."

"Those are quiet interesting requests..." Paige nodded, "But we have a website and you can come back tomorrow once you fill out the online form-"

"No we can't!" Chica squealed.

"I understand how much you want it but-"

"She means we can't wait. Our plane leaves tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon. If we don't have an adoption before then we won't have one at all." Freddy explained. "I only agreed on two weeks vacation here. No longer. We leave tomorrow. No buts."

"Oh..." Paige nodded realising their issue.

"Look. We can promise the child will get three meals a day and will always be supervised in the day, we can provide a warm bed and clothes. That's all we can say." Freddy told her nodding.

"We'll have a lot of fun!" Bonnie added smiling.

"We'll make memories and take pictures!" Chica nodded.

"And we will be good parents!" Foxy smiled.

"If my older brother Goldie Fazbear was here, he'd tell you we were ready for a child. He already has an adoptive child too. With his wife Bella."

"They have a child?"

"Yes. Haven't seen him for a while... he's baby though. Quiet young. They raise the boy with other Adoptive child who grew up with us called Mari."

"That's quiet interesting." Paige nodded.

"Anyway? Are ye willing to break the rules for us?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know. Let me think it over." Paige muttered.

Foxy moved in discomfort. At first it appeared he was unhappy with the response she gave, until Chica noticed it was physical discomfort. Foxy looked around.

"You're gonna crash right?" Chica asked.

"Me leg doesn't feel right." Foxy complained pulling up his pant leg and unstrapping his metal leg, he looked and saw how red it was. "I've been wearing this dam thing too long. I hate it. But the only one I can travel with that don't break."

"Are you alright?" Paige asked.

"I need a lay down." Foxy complained, "Maybe I'll walk back to the car."

"It's a blizzard out there!" Paige told him.

"I've had my legs taken off. How bad can a little chill be?"

"Says the guy who almost lost his hand to frostbite when we went to Sweden." Freddy nodded, "Say Paige. Can you do us a favour and let Foxy lay down somewhere before he blacks out?"

"Okay... I suppose I can... he can sleep upstairs." Paige nodded thinking it was only right she allowed the man to rest since he had no legs. So then Bonnie and Freddy lifted him up and got him up the stairs and to an empty room, where they laid him down on a large bed with a thick blanket. They then returned to talk about an adoption.

"Thank you for that. Let me repay that."

"No thank you Freddy. I'm just helping out the needy."

"Please I insist!" Freddy urged, "Chica makes one hell of a good pizza and she can do it in half the time too!"

"Cook? For me?" She asked puzzled, no one had ever cooked for her before, none of the men she was previously in relationships with cooked for her.

"And for some of the children! Chica can make about ten family sized pizzas an hour in our place!"

* * *

Late night writing again! It's about 11pm now and I'm intending to go to bed now.

One thing: don't except this or any of my others stories to have a regular updating timetable, that only happened with Broken because I knew what I wanted to do with each chapter and I written short descriptions before hand, of course I'm not doing this time. So I'm going in blind not knowing what to put in the middle in some parts.

Yes it is a Human AU, all the animatronics will star at one point, (including the nightmares and the sister location)

Basically everyone is adopted, besides Freddy and Goldie, whom actually are both brothers.

By the way, there will be Yaoi later, so please if you hate it, bugger off and leave your harsh anti-gay comments away from my story. I fully support same sex marriage rights and wish laws were different here so the world could be a better place (maybe not in America because of a certain man who keeps making news in Australia every day you know who I mean *wink*)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Freddy was right; once Chica was in the kitchen, it was like she suddenly set into her natural environment, she spun into action and gathered her ingredients. She mixed the dough herself and left to set while she grated cheese and made her tomato paste. Within the next hour, Paige fed the babies, but noticed an amazing smell coming from the kitchen, she sniff the air smelling a beautiful aroma that made her mouth water from excitement.

When she came back she was shocked to see the six to ten year old kids sitting at the tables feasting on pizza slices. Each sat in a group of about five people and shared a large pizza. Chica was behind the scenes in the kitchen looking at bliss, she did everything right.

"Hey whose the new cook?" Jeremy asked Mike as he looked at the blonded haired lady who brought another pizza out of the oven, which smelt as good as the one they eating did. Both thought she looked better than the other cook but neither wanted to admit it.

"I dunno. But she's a good cook." Mike nodded smiling about to grab another slice just before the older boys took the rest. "Hey!" He yelled in an upset manner, "I only had one slice!"

"Too bad baby!" They said running off. Mike huffed, but he still felt his tummy rumble, so he got from his seat and walked over to Chica.

"Hey there. Aren't you cute?" She asked kneeling down smiling warmly. Her smile showed her perfectly straight and bright white teeth, which was surprising to even her, since she had a habit to eat a lot of cupcakes and candy.

"Could I please have some more pizza? The older boys took ours and I'm still really hungry miss chef lady."

Chica gasped in horror grabbing her chest, "A food injustice! The worsest thing in this universe! Don't worry little boy! Your stomach will be filled soon enough dear!" She stood up proudly then swept a pizza off the tray onto a plate, she then spun a pizza wheel to create slices and she kneeled down again like a superhero. "Dinner is ready for you boy."

"Thanks. But I only want a few slices." Mike replied grabbing one and munching into it. "You really do cook good!"

"The key is to make the tomato paste from ripe tomatoes. That locks in the freshness."

"I can't cook."

"Maybe you should when your older little boy." Chica nodded.

"Okay then!"

"Good!" Chica smiled knowing she insired other person. "Do you wanna take this out like a good boy please?"

"Okay!" Mike nodded and walked away just as Freddy entered the room

"Chica." Freddy called her attention, "Foxy's out like a light he's not getting up any time soon."

"We can't leave him alone! He might have a panic attack if he thinks he's alone again!" Chica knew how easily scared Foxy could get, despite him being tall as a child Scott was frequently lose track of him at fairgrounds and on crowded trains. Eventually Scott got him a phone at age 13 and taught him how to use it.

"Well Paige said. We can stay the night." Freddy told her.

"Thank the stars! Now what type of pizza does she like?" Chica asked.

"Not sure."

"How about Cheese Pizza? Everyone likes Cheese pizza."

"Besides people who are allergic to cheese." Freddy told her shaking his finger.

"I don't mind Cheese but personally I like sausage on my pizza." Paige smiled walking in, "you just saved me a lot of trouble. Maybe I can have an early bedtime tonight."

"It's the lease we can do. You're taking care of Foxy. Not many people have such kind hearts."

"How... did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" Chica asked confused.

"His accident? How did he lose his legs?"

"It was a few years ago." Freddy explained, "It was Bonnie's birthday and Foxy wanted to take him to the reef for his birthday. He drove out on his boat. A little too much champagne might have caused it. He sat on the edge of the boat when we were all drinking ourselves silly and admiring the horizon around us. The boat hit a rock and he just flew right off." Freddy rose his hand to show how he fell out.

Paige listened, in both fascination and horror. "We all were worried he might have drowned. But somehow. He gripped the boat's ladder and shuffled himself up , his legs missing and just blood everywhere. The boat propeller took his legs off. It was all a blur after that. I was so scared... everyone was scared..." Freddy shook his head remembering that tragic day. Like it was yesterday...

* * *

"Foxy?! Foxy!" Freddy cried out racing to the edge of the boat, his breathing was heavy and he dropped his glass of champagne, which shattered on impact with the wooden deck, prompting everyone else to come and see what had happened. Then they heard an awful grinding sound. It was gurgled and sounded like it broke something. A pool of blood formed around the boat. Freddy grabbed his hair on the brink of tearing it off thinking Foxy had been slaughtered by the boat's sharp propeller. Chica clasped her mouth thinking the same thing had happened, Bonnie followed the same action as Freddy, believing this to be the worse birthday in the world. All Foxy wanted to do was give a rememberable birthday, but now it woukd be rememberable for all the wrong reasons.

Until the water bubbled and Foxy's head emerged, he coughed and wheezed grabbing the boat's metal ladder with his hand, his face scrunched up tightly and him moaning in pain.

"Grab my hand!" Freddy shouted at him reaching over to grab his hand and pulling him up, tears still were present in his eyes thinking he was dead. But then the tears came back when he saw all the source of the blood.

Foxy's legs were both missing. Above his knees. He almost dropped him but luckily Bonnie grabbed his other hand and he was pulled on the deck moaning in extreme pain, trying not to pass out.

"Call for help!" Bonnie yelled at golden haired man who was piloting the boat.

"I have a towel!" Chica shouted as Freddy and Bonnie placed Foxy flat down on the deck, he was screaming in pain now, tears strung his eyes and he moved his hand to try and feel his leg but Freddy firmly grasped it.

"Don't touch it Foxy... Please..."

"I-I'm S-so Sorry Bon..." Foxy spoke for the first time since his legs were sawed off in a vicious matter, tears appeared in his eyes just before his honey golden eyes dropped and darkness greeted him with coldness. Bonnie's tears also intensified.

* * *

"Why did he apologise?" Paige asked.

"I think he thought it was his fault." Freddy told her what he thought, "he thought, it was his fault for ruining Bonnie's birthday by almost causing his own death... I'm glad he didn't die. He has a close bond with someone back at home who was broken hearted to learn what had happened."

"I've also seen close bonds first hand." Paige told him.

"Your pizza will be ready in 10 minutes." Chica irrupted walking out of the kitchen.

"Thank you!" She called out after her.

"And thank you for taking care of our disabled solider." Freddy bowed to her very formally.

"Whoa. Your parents must have taught you good manners."

"It was Scott Cawthon. The man who raised us all. I don't really know my real parents..."

"They abandoned you?"

"My dad told me they had to... I didn't understand why until I learnt facts. Me and my real parents are on good terms. I visit them frequently. Bonnie sees his real parents not very often because they're so busy. Chica always sees her parents because they live nearby. Foxy... he's unlucky... he's never found his real parents... he doesn't know who they were... he's been searching for years... but he's never found them..."

Paige knew what Foxy's disappointment would be like; he'd feel abandoned by his real parents. This had happened to older kids who wanted to know who their parents were but had no luck finding them and felt extremely dishearted by it.

"I was serious when I said he was a soldier by the way." Freddy stated.

"Really?"

"He was in the navy and became a marine in his early 20s. He's loved the sea always."

"I like it too. But I barely have enough time to myself to do what I love." Paige shook her head. Paige would remember the days of her early 20s when she could walk along the beach, the waves gently colliding with her bare feet. Walking in the wet sand, her hair blowing behind her, wearing her big brimmed white sunhat and drinking a soda through a straw. She missed those days.

"Maybe you should allow someone to take over one day every month so you can relax."

"Maybe I could." Paige nodded.

"I know you've already done so much for else already but I know Chica won't leave without getting a child." Freddy brought up the topic that he had purposely avoided while Chica was in the room.

"I can't bend the rules too far Freddy. I'll get fired."

"One time. Please. Just once. We won't ask ever again. Plus you really don't wanna see Chica mad. Really. You don't want to end up like Ennard."

"Whose Ennard?"

"Someone who suffered the wrath of Chica. If you ever meet him, just know that his "appearance" Is not because of Chica." He mentioned, Paige wasn't sure what he meant but agreed.

"Okay. Clearly she's serious."

"She's always serious. Even I get scared of her sometimes. She has that behaviour of a naturally defensive woman. Which is why I think a child would be best for her. But it's bad enough she still gets periods yet she can't have kids nevertheless."

"Poor girl." Paige shook her head.

"So you have kids of your own?"

"Oh heavens no Freddy!" She giggled for some reason, Freddy could instantly tell there was an elephant in the room when it came to this topic and she was purposely avoiding by making it sound funny. But Freddy didn't want to question it.

"Okay then. So I was wondering about a form? I could we have one?"

"To sign?"

"Yes."

"Freddy-"

"Just lie to them please! Don't you know what Chica's like when she's mad and depressed! It hurts her... and it can hurt everyone else... physically.. she had a strong left hook."

"Lie to the board?" She asked, it had never been done before. But the Fazbears seemed to be so desperate and they were on a time limit. And there were kids there that would be perfect for them. Kids who weren't scared of the dark, kids who loved the sea and were very active. That's the criteria they were looking at.

"If you get in trouble. We'll help you out. I have a friend... who can change minds in such a snap that it's like magic."

"I do want to call someone. A friend of yours who can prove that you don't misbehave." Paige nodded.

"Alright! That's seems fair!" Freddy nodded whipping out his phone, "I'm gonna call someone... let's see... I'll call Nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

"It's a nickname we have for him. His real name is Nate Mare. We just call him Nightmare for fun." Freddy dialled the number and pressed against his ear, "Hello Nate. I'm not disturbing you am I? Good. I need to put in a good word for Chica. I'll hand you over to Paige." He placed the phone in her hand.

"Hello Nate. I'm Paige. I run an orphanage. I need an opinion on how good Chica would be as a parent."

"Of course." Nate's voice answered, sounding so calm, "I know Chica to be very heartwarming. Very kind, very caring. Yet she has a temper on her the size of Russia. You don't want to make her mad."

"Okay I will try to avoid."

"Chica would be a perfect mom, she loves kids, she's very lovely. She almost smiles everyday and finds the bright things in life. Unlike me."

"I'm sorry I'm completely lost."

"I'm sorry I need to go! Baby Christopher just woke up!" He hung up quickly, Paige had a lot to digest in one minute.

"Okay I'll lie." She told him.

Chica jumped up and down excited as she heard the news from Freddy, Bonnie was excited to be an uncle too. All this happened while Paige enjoyed a good homemade pizza, savouring every mouth watering bite with a glass of cola she hid from the kids to avoid sugar highs. Washing it down with cola was great. She wished she had this all the time.

"Good Night Foxy." Paige looked in the bedroom and saw Chica kissing the sleeping man goodnight, he made a 'hmm?' Noise in return with a smile and a small blush on his face. Chica walked away and closed the door behind her. "Thank you. You're so generous and sweet, and I wish there were more people in the world like you. You have a good night." She smiled.

"You too." Paige nodded watching Chica retire for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Before this chapter starts, I'll explain why it took so long;**

 **I was in the final editing stages last week when my iPad decided to be a b*tch and crash. I lost a huge chuck of the beginning and I was forced to rewrite it. This was a huge part I lost. I would have just posted it as it was if it made senses. So I spent this time to make it perfect again.**

* * *

Foxy woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn't sure of the time or his surroundings, which alarmed him. He started to pause his breathing until he replayed the events that lead to him falling asleep. God. He hated his metal prothesis. They were old and needed to be replaced. But Scott firmly told Foxy they would cost tens of thousands to replace and they wasn't enough money at the moment.

After Foxy's accident, he was told he would have to have four different sets of prothesis; conformable Plastic ones for home use, two metal sets for him working or travel. Then his backup prothesis's. He sat at home depressed for months after losing his legs. All his memories of being on the sea seemed like lost dreams. Then a knock on the door changed that.

Mangle came to see him. An innocent young lady who was enchantingly beautiful with her light pink hair with a hot pink highlight, her smile was gleaming and her eyes were like golden sunsets. She came baring her case. Her case full of paint equipment. Mangle came wanting to paint Foxy something on paper. But ended up falling into his request of decorating his prothesis. Eight hours of hard love and labour went into it. She painted crashing waves on the shore, pirate flags that were black with a skull and crossbows, large wooden ships, sea birds, metal swords and treasure chests over flowing with golden coins and jewels. Of course her work was marvelled by everyone and Foxy enjoyed taking the liberty to gloat about Mangle's incredible talent since she was too shy to tell people about it.

All loved it. Besides Foxy's doctor. Who was immediately disgusted. Mangle came with him to his routine doctors appointment and called his legs junk and covered in horrifying graffiti. Mangle was floored by his words, she looked like she was about to cry. The doctor took the legs away and cleaned them. Mangle was forced to watch as her love and effort went down the drain in a minute. Foxy was shocked and angry. He told Mangle to stop "defacing the legs" and they were not canvases for her to place her on her rubbish.

Mangle left crying, she didn't admit to Foxy she was crying pretty hard. She worked so hard and it had disappeared like it was total trash. She crawled into her bed and refused to come out, which is when Marionette came back with a bunch of Chinese take out. Including some of her favourite comfort foods. When he was asked why he brought the food; he answered "I just knew." And walked away to give conform to Mangle.

Foxy plotted revenge with Bonnie, he got Bonnie to take him to get cans of spray paint from a warehouse store then they borrowed some wielding equipment. They then got revenge. Spraying the doctor's car a vibrant bright mess with contrasting colours, to give the icing on their revenge cake; they decided to wield the doors shut then they painted on a thick layer of paint protector to prevent the spray paint from coming off so easily. They still chuckled months later when they found that same bright car driving down the streets.

Another protest to go against the no art rule. Everyone decided to rip off their sleeves and allowed Mangle to apply paint all over their arms. Foxy enjoyed the day had marching around with their colourful arms asking for people if they wanted Mangle to apply her creative touch. By six in the evening, nearly everyone had their arms painted in many different patterns.

Foxy loved those memories... he hated the memory of him losing his leg.

* * *

"C'mon Foxy! Don't fade out on us!" Freddy slapped his pale face. Foxy was fading in and out of darkness. He felt so cold, so hurt. Yet so sleepy. He couldn't help it. He was so weak. He couldn't string together a proper sentence at this point. He wasn't aware anymore. All the colours around him swirled together in a big watercolour painting like mess. He could only see Freddy's hair colour at this point.

"Dam It Goldie! Call for help now! What's taking you so long?!" Bonnie yelled from somewhere.

"You try steering a boat and dialling on a rocky boat at the same time!" Goldie yelled back at him. "Hello 911?" Goldie managed to dial the number now, he had agreed to steer the boat since he was the only one who didn't want to drink. "We need an ambulance. We're on a boat and we're heading north east back to the pinewood docks. We have a 29 year old male, he's fallen off our boat and his legs have been cut off by the propeller blade I think. Yes both legs. We're about 15 minutes away the shore."

"Ask them what should we do!" Freddy yelled.

"What should we do? Okay. Okay. Yes. She said to try and compress the bleeding with a towel."

"What the fuck do you call this?!" Freddy asked him. Foxy knew he had a towel tied around his legs to try and avoid losing more blood, he was already feeling so woozy and sleepy, he knew that was a bad sign.

"And keep him feeling comfortable. Make him talk so he doesn't shut his eyes. Keep him in focus. Don't let him shut his eyes."

"H-hey Foxy!" Freddy yelled sounding nervous, "Tell us about your time in the military!" He said the first thing that came to his mind.

Foxy couldn't focus on his time in the military, he remembered the tough conditions but nothing else. The pain he had now was overwhelming him so much.

"O-o-okay then. How about I tell a story?! Remember the time you saved chica from that big horrible dog?"

Now that Foxy remembered very well, because Chica was a lot younger than him at the time. They were all playing in the front yard of the pizzeria while Scott sighed a few papers with some investors. Foxy was 8 years old at the time, he was playing pirates with some of his childhood friends, Freddy and Bonnie were playing Marbles. Chica wandered around giggling, she was three and waddling around like a cute penguin. They use to live across the road from a big scary dog, the dog was directly across the road. Foxy remembered When Scott first brought him home at the age of two, he saw the big dog barking and growling at him, held back by only a metal chain. Foxy screamed and hid behind Scott, that's when he reassured Foxy he couldn't get him because he was chained up.

On that day however, Scott was proven wrong as the dog finally managed to break free of the weaken metal chain and run across the road barking angrily. Heading straight for them like a tornado. Of course the dog went for Chica, since she was viewed as the weakest of their "pack". Poor Chica did not stand a chance against the 34 kilo aggressive dog who had just broken out of a metal chain that weighted 10 pounds of pure metal.

Foxy decided to follow a message he learnt in his favourite pirate hero stories: "never run away but instead face the danger."

It could have ended better... or worse. If Scott didn't eventually realise the dog took a chuck out of his baby girl and was mauling Foxy around his sides.

It came up with the best outcome for Foxy at lease. After a few stitches, he not only got to show them off to everyone but Scott also decided to buy him a sundae. A huge sundae.

But the pain of the dog bites in his childhood couldn't even compare to how much hurt he was at the moment. His idea of a perfect birthday for Bonnie had turned out horrible.

This was his fault. He planned everything. The boat ride to the reef, he hoped they would see some whales or dolphins, he thought since Bonnie had never had boozes before that it would be okay to pop a bottle of champage. Boy... if he never was at the end of that dam boat he would have never have fallen off.

"Foxy drink." Chica told him.

"No more drinks..." he mumbled.

"It's not alcoholic." Chica protested.

"I-I don't c-care."

"Chica you can't make him." Freddy told her. "How about you try and find a first aid kit. It somewhere on board."

"No need to. We're getting closer to shore." Bonnie nodded.

"You hear that Foxy? We're almost there. You just go to hold on longer." Freddy smiled.

It was easy for Freddy to say. He didn't just lose both of his legs to a sharp boat propellor, and he certainly wasn't the one who had exposed body flesh open to infection. He wasn't the one losing a tonne of blood left and right with tears blurring his vision and everything flashing before his eyes.

"This is it... I'm gonna die..." he thought, he'd die never knowing who his real parents were. He had been searching for answers since he was 11, wondering who the people were that brought him into this world and why they didn't want him. He knew the reasons from the other families as to why they were given up for adoption.

Freddy's parents gave him up because everyone bullied his parents into him giving him up. Bonnie's parents gave him to a orphanage after his mother started to be stalked and she was worried for his safety. Chica's parents decided the best opinion was to give her care to someone else after they hit a rough patch with a bunch of debt and unpaid bills.

Foxy never found out why they left him behind.

Foxy looked down at his gut as he felt it rumbled, he remembered he didn't have dinner. Usually this happened at home and Chica would leave him something in the oven or fridge to consume. But he wasn't home and he'd feel like he was invading if he dug into the fridge. Maybe he could go to a diner across the road. He had his wallet on him and he had his phone so he could answer it if someone realised he wandered off.

In their town, everyone knew who Foxy was. They knew his face and what happened to him, so if he wandered away, they would contact the pizzeria and tell them where he is. Very frequently the late night diners were the ones who knew him the best as he went there to find food after a long day or a long nap.

Foxy arose from the bed, hoping he could find some place that was open. He strapped on his metal legs and stood up in them, then pulled on his coat to keep warm, he also stuck his wallet in the pocket.

He opened the door and started to walk down the stairs to find the front door.

A soft noise brought his attention, he walked away from the direction of the door and towards the kitchen.

"Whose there?" Foxy asked not wanting for it to be a bulgar.

"J-Just me." A young boy's sleepy voice replied, Foxy turned and saw Mike in his pyjamas, which were flannel material with a button up long sleeved shirt with long pants. He rubbed his blue eye sleepily and yawned.

"Isn't a little late for you to be up little lad?" Foxy asked.

"I just want a glass of water." Mike replied, "then I'll go back to bed. I'm really thirsty."

"I can get it for you. The sooner a boy like you gets back to bed. The better." Foxy nodded following him to the kitchen.

"I've never seen you before. When were you employed?"

"Oh. I'm not an employee kid. I don't work 'ere."

"You're a guest?"

"You could say that. Yes." Foxy nodded reaching up to the highest self to get a clean glass. Paige had put them on the highest self to stop the kids from breaking them.

"Paige has a lot of guests coming here."

"Well she clearly has a lot of friends. I'm happy for a young lass like 'er."

"It's good she has friends. We aren't all friends. But that's okay too. I like listening to my special seashell."

"You like the ocean?" Foxy questioned filling the glass up with water from the tap.

"I've never been. Paige gave the shell to me. But I'd like to go."

"Well I certainly love the wide blue sea. Sailing with the wind in ye hair, smelling that salty water. Catching the sight of an occasional turtle or whale. Just screaming in the air like you own it all."

"Are you a real life pirate?!" Mike asked excitedly as Foxy handed him his glass.

"You could look at it like that. Or I could just be a man who l loves to swim in that ocean."

"What's it like?"

"Boating on the ocean is a marvellous experience. It's better than anything to cheer myself up. Everything's great. You'll be great if you head off to bed little sailor." Foxy smiled at the beloved memories he had of being out on the bay on a boat. He was heavily discouraged by doctors to return to the water but he ignored them.

"Okay." Mike gulped down his water and gave him back the glass. "Goodnight Mr Pirate man."

"Goodnight little sailor." Foxy smiled as the kid walked away. He was in a daze and awe of that child. Then he remembered he never got his name. Then he remembered his empty tank.

"Alrighty. I say I've earn some food. Hope they've got decent fish and chips, or at lease a tasty pie." Foxy licked his lips imagining a pie would be the best thing now. He loved to eat a slice of pie with a bit of cream poured on top. Finally this thought became too much and he went off to find that pie.

"Alright let's see. Everything was approved." Paige nodded as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy eagerly smiled. "You can became parents Chica and Foxy."

"Finally!" Chica smiled, "I feel a little light headed."

"You alright?" Foxy asked her.

"Yes. I'm guess I'm just so excited to finally get a child of my own."

"The kids are all playing in the big room let's go shall we?" Paige opened the big doors to the giant play area where most of the kids spend most of their time.

All them had their attentions racing around. Chica was looking over at a girl who was skipping with her jump rope giggling. Foxy watched a few quiet children in the corner. Freddy and Bonnie tried to keep their eyes on the kids in action. But it was hard to. They all shook their heads in new directions every minute, having their hearts torn by each child, each one was so unique. And so Playful.

"Ohhh I'm dazed!" Chica yelled.

"Maybe another day?" Freddy suggested

"No!" Chica shouted at him.

"Okay then." He threw his arms up.

"There's so many. I can't believe some parents would give their kids up." Foxy shook his head.

"If my parents never gave me up then I would never met Freddy." Bonnie smiled thinking of the positives.

"If my parents didn't give me up I'd know where they are." Foxy growled.

"I think we need a one on one with some of the children." Chica suggested.

"Paige!" Mike yelled running towards her with an eyepatch on, Jeremy nervously stammered by his side. "We want to play Pirates! Can you help us get the wooden swords?"

"This one of them?" Foxy asked.

"Oh I remember him. He was in the kitchen yesterday. He looked like such a sweetheart!" Chica gushed.

"He told me he loved the sea." Foxy smiled.

"You met him?" Paige asked confused.

"I did. He was such a sweet boy." Chica smiled, with both of the smiles on their faces Paige suddenly got an idea. A great idea.

"Mike. This is the newest couple who have come. Why don't you talk to them for a while?"

Jeremy made a very disturbing screeching noise, he knew it was her code for "they want to adopt you."

"Is he alright?" Freddy asked.

"Of course! He just needs something to eat. I'll take him." Paige grabbed his hand and dragged him away, since he was frighten at the possibility of Mike being taken away he didn't fight against Paige and she easily took him into the next room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"What's your favourite food sweetheart? Say anything!"

"Ice cream!"

"You might be in luck!" Freddy smiled, "I know someone who makes the best Ice cream in this world!"

His whole gang had gotten alone time with Mike for a few minutes, Paige muttered something while taking Jeremy away. They didn't hear it so they disregarded it. Mike looked like any other kid, but his uniqueness had made him stand out. He loved the sea, he wasn't afraid of the dark, he was active, he also had a deep interest in being a police officer. It was a cute dream Chica told him.

"You eat your vegetables?" Chica asked.

"Of course I do. I like carrots." Mike nodded.

"Oh we grow carrots in our garden!" Bonnie eagerly jumped up.

"You have a garden?" Mike questioned.

"A huge garden. We grow all kinds of vegetables for our pizzas." Chica smiled.

"Handmade and grown on the property is the best type." Freddy nodded.

"You could make tonnes of friends." Foxy nodded, "and we'd go to the beach every weekend!"

"Every weekend?!"

"Yea! Boating on the bay!"

"Maybe not every weekend. I'd like time to go to the park for a picnic. Maybe we can go to a theme park. Or when the circus is in town we can go." Chica told him.

"I guess we can agree on that." Foxy nodded, knowing he would have to give in to Chica's ideas at some point.

"So I guess there's one last question we want to ask." Chica nodded

Paige had been waiting for it. She had been listening in outside from the door. She was happy this question was going to come.

"Would you like to come home with us?" Chica asked, "as myself and Foxy's son?"

"You'd want to take me home?" Mike questioned.

"Of course!" Foxy nodded, "You'd be a great addition to our family!"

"Would you take Jeremy too?"

"Jeremy...?" Chica asked slowly.

"Lad we're only looking for one child at the moment... not two..." Foxy shook his head.

"If this Jeremy means that much to you we'll find some way to keep in touch with him." Chica nodded.

"Do I have to call you mommy?"

"Not if you don't feel conformable with it. I'd prefer Mrs Chicken from you."

"Is that a yes then?" Foxy asked.

"I really do want a mommy and daddy. I always dreamed of a big family. With lots of people who would love me."

"We have a very large family!" Freddy smiled, "I have a brother named Goldie, and there's plenty more family. Like Nate Mare, Marionette, Teddy, BonBon, Springtrap, Ballora, Tiffany and Mangle. There's a huge family!"

"Would you really like me to be your son?" Mike asked.

"Of course!" Chica gave a warm motherly smile and kneeled down and offered her hand to him. The smile and her big purple eyes made Mike feel safe enough to take her hand and allow her to lift him off the ground and hold him tightly like her own baby.

"He'll do just fine. Our little Michael." Chica smiled almost on the brink of tears. She felt like that big void in her heart was suddenly filled.

Mike was ready to leave in thirty minutes, since Paige and Freddy helped him pack, and Jeremy was not helping by removing stuff and placing it back where it was mere seconds ago.

"What ever are you doing Jeremy dear?" Paige asked.

"Mike belongs here! He's not going with no strangers!"—Jeremy always called them strangers. He didn't care if they were known to Paige or not.

"Jeremy please don't make this difficult-"

"You're making it difficult!" Jeremy screamed at her, "I want Mike to stay! Stay Mike!"

"I'm scared!" Mike shivered and hid behind Freddy, since Freddy was his new uncle he was entitled to protect him no matter what.

"I'll take him."

"Wait! We need to take Bugsy Bear!" Mike exclaimed loudly running to find him.

"Bugsy...?" Freddy asked

"It's a toy he adores." Paige explained as Mike jumped onto his bed to find him but after crawling under the blankets and coming out at the end, he was disappointed in not finding his beloved toy.

"Where did I leave it?" He asked himself getting off the bed and going into the suitcase Freddy packed to find it. He recklessly threw clothes onto the man who didn't care about that; rather he was concerned that Mike couldn't find his toy.

"Jeremy where's bugsy?" He finally asked.

"Where he should be. Like you. Here."

"Jeremy! Give me back Bugsy!" Mike squealed knowing he had taken it while he wasn't looking.

"What's the matter boys?" Paige asked confused.

"Jeremy took Bugsy!"

"Did not! I borrowed him!"

"Jeremy did you take Mike's toy without his permission?"

"I did not!" Jeremy yelled.

"Don't yell at me young man."

"You know." Freddy kneeled down to his level, "we have a zero tolerances policy for stealing at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, if you're caught stealing anything, no matter what it is; a wallet, jewellery, tickets, another child's food or a toy. You get kicked out right away. And if you're over 12 we report you to the police. We have zero tolerances for thieves, bullies and cheaters. Fazbear's is about quality family time, fun and fair games, and good entertainment for everyone."

"I'm not a thief! You're a thief! You're taking Mike away!"

"Don't use that tone with me Jeremy." Freddy shook his head, "be polite now and return Bugsy."

"No!"

"Please."

"I don't want to!"

"Now young man or I'll find it myself."

"You're not allowed to look in my stuff." Jeremy told him. Freddy knew that wasn't the case. Paige would simply give him permission to look for the bear then leave; especially if he took it without asking.

"Want to make that your final statement?" Freddy asked.

"Jeremy they have to go." Paige told him.

"Let me look." Freddy stood up and opened the wooden chest filled with toys, he shuffled a few around and to his belief; he found Bugsy. He was a cute little polar bear stuff animal with plastic eyes and a cute blue bowtie on it.

"Bugsy!" Mike yelled reaching for it. Freddy happily gave him his toy.

"No Mike! He wants to trick you!" Jeremy gripped onto Bugsy's arm and they both began to fight over him, yelling and screaming for each other to stop.

"Jeremy! Stop that right now!" Paige yelled.

"Oh for Petes sake!" Freddy exclaimed frustrated, "Boys stop it right-"

RIP!

Jeremy and Mike both fell flat on the wooden floor. Bugsy was on the floor, with his arm torn clean off. Mike looked at Jeremy angrily.

"That was Bugsy!" Mike yelled getting tears in his eyes.

"Oh Michael don't worry." Freddy kneeled down, "I know a man who's a master at patch work. We can fix him."

"I wanna go home now! Your home Uncle Freddy!" Mike clung onto him tightly. Freddy lifted him over his shoulder and grabbed the two pieces of Bugsy to take with him.

"What took so dam long?" Bonnie asked.

"We'll need to Visit Ennard to fix this." Freddy told him.

"If it's wears and tears. Give it to Ennard." Bonnie shook his head.

"Guy might be slow since his accident but he's a good repair man." Freddy agreed.

* * *

Nate Mare was a young man in his mid thirties living out his new life as a dad. If you met him last year you wouldn't believe he was the same guy now. Unruly black hair spiked out despite being in a seven inch ponytail. He wore black vests and sometimes didn't wear shirts so He could show off his hundreds of gang tattoos to people who ran from him in the street. He slept all day and roamed all night, robbing people blind, he loved the type of women who had everything in their wallet; money, credit cards and written bank PINs to remember them. He and his gang of five loved to terrorise people, back then his gang name was "Master Nightmare" as he was in charge of the whole gang, the strongest and the fastest. He could beat up a squad of police and outrun a speeding police car.

He and his gang had rules to steer clear of Nightmarionn and Felix, who were wise enough to use near by objects to beat the crap out of them. Nightmarionn was more stronger and had raised Felix to be so too, and if they ever crossed paths, they ended in a fight with them usually winning with the least amount of injuries. Nightmarionn even got feral one and bit his hand. Nightmare never went to hospital for his injuries.

And the drugs. Oh the drugs... those awful memories. Nightmare would always be on drugs everyday. He'd kill people just to get his next hit of heroin or LSD.

Then one night after robbing a blind old lady and stealing all her jewellery. Nightmare was ready to go crash in someone else's house on his motorbike until he heard an infant wailing in an alleyway. At first he tried to ignore it until he noticed the baby had been noticeably injured. Nightmare presumed he might have fallen out of one of the apartments above. Until a violence person crossed his mind. His father mistreated him as a kid. Then suddenly memories came flooding back of him being bent over on bed, crying for his mother who was downstairs unaware of what was happening, his father smacking his leather belt against his bare back. Enjoying him crying and screaming with bright red slap marks being left there.

Rather than returning home, he went to the hospital with the baby, he was spotted by an officer who wanted to arrest him until he saw the baby and mistook him for his own baby. Despite trying to explain he wasn't the father, the officer decided against his better judgement not to arrest him since he turned in his bag of stolen stuff and he was a drug addict.

The baby had been just born the doctors told him. He already had a dislocated shoulder from possibly falling out of the building. Nightmare felt rage. He had been dropped from the second floor of their house when he was a child by his older brother. He laughed the whole time when He fell into the garden. Breaking his hand and jabbing it with thorns. Getting an infection which his father refused to pay money to get treatment. So he covered his blistering black hand in bandages.

If his teacher didn't notice when she did and rushed him to the hospital where they said he had gangrene, he would have lost his hand.

The baby was fed baby formula by the doctors. Until a nurse mistakingly placed the baby into his arms thinking he was the baby's father. Nightmare was entranced by the child. The cute arm gestures he made to reach out to him, his smile and his gurgling with drool put a strange spell over him.

It all started there. From there Nightmare swore he'd never leave this baby's side again and never repeat his father's mistakes. It was all a blur after that. He was offered an apartment just as long as he weened himself off the drugs he had in his system. The baby was now named Christopher, and Nightmare decided to once again be Nate Mare and never look back at his gang life.

After a few months of a proper job, Nate brought a house in a quiet neighbour and brought proper supplies for a baby nursery.

Then he ran into his old gang as he was coming back from his shopping spree of buying things for Christopher's room. Everyone was there. Baring weapons. He was now frighten of them. He had a baby to protect.

"Boss?" Brakks asked him.

"You got a haircut doesn't look good on ya." Cherrie told him, Nate didn't care. His hair was all chopped off and donated to make wigs for cancer patients. He now bared a short hairstyle that allowed the wind to brush into his neck softly. Christopher was in the new pram he just brought peacefully asleep after his big day out.

"Well I like and that's all that matters." Nate Mare spoke his true opinion for the first time in ages, without drugs or reckless behaviour or bad influence from his friends ruling over him.

"Did you buy Drugs Nightmare?" Ed asked, presumedly he wanted drugs himself.

"Haven't had anything in twelve weeks. I feel clean now." It was true Nightmare had gotten off drugs and went onto pharmacy meds to wean himself off easier. He didn't want Chris growing up and seeing him smoking drugs at four in the morning.

"What dat fuck's the matter with you Nightmare?" Ed asked like he was the crazy one.

"Nothing. And actually. It's Nate Mare now."

"Where did ya get that baby from?" Knox asked.

"He's my baby."

"Un-fucking-likely." Knox nodded.

"Don't swear. You'll wake up him."

"You don't want him awake?" Cherrie asked with an evil look in her eye as she approached the pram and gripped the frame. "HOW ABOUT THIS?!" She threw it to the side. Nate was in such a shock he didn't completely register Chris was rudely awaken and thrown from the comfort of the pram onto the dirt, as a result he began to cry and scream.

"What was that for?!" Nate demanded angrily kneeling down to scoop him up and bounce him lightly to calm him down.

"Because you need to wake the fuck up. Not being on drugs is not living." Ed nodded.

"You're all sick crazy fucks! I never knew why I led you! Now get the fuck out of here before I call the police!"

"You wouldn't dare." Knox huffed at his threat being startled as Nate whipped his phone from his pocket and went for the emergency speed dial, causing them all to run away.

"That took care of them." Nate smiled then gave his full attention back to the crying baby.

That was a month ago. Today Nate felt like reading a book, he drove straight into a book called "Night". Until Chris cried demanding to be fed.

Nate multitasked making Chris's bottle while bouncing him over his shoulder and heating up coffee and making himself a sandwich.

Once Chris was fed a warm bottle, Nate placed him into his bouncy chair and gave him a set of plastic keys to play with. Nate came over with his mug of coffee and his sandwich to keep reading his book over the tv playing children shows.

"Your godmother Chica would make a good mom right?" Nate asked Chris who was more interested in chewing on the plastic keys while sitting in his green onesie.

The afternoon went very smooth. Chris was very quiet until Nate decided at 5:30 to get him ready for bed at 6:00 sharp.

The bedtime ritual first started with a lukewarm bath that was only a few inches deep and Nate held Chris the whole time whilst washing him and shampooing him.

Nate tested the temperature of the water before unbuttoning Chris's onesie and put it in laundry basket to wash later. Once Chris's diaper was in the trash. Nate placed the baby in very carefully.

"I like you. You know that." He cooed softly to him as his big silver eyes looked up at him cutely. "Aww I love those puppy dog eyes." He smiled.

"You're so cute when you're like that." Nate smiled again. Chris gave him a reason to get off drugs. The reason was important his doctor reminded him. If he gave himself a reason to be clean. Then he could be clean.

All covered in bubbles. Chris sat in the water quietly squeaking a rubber ducky Nate had placed in for fun. Nate felt like he was Chris's real dad for a while, he was never motivated to find his real parents considering it was very likely he was dumped because he was unwanted. He hated people who did that rather then turn their baby over to the authorities. The doctors told Nate without him discovering where he was, Chris would have most likely died from starvation.

But who wouldn't want this cute chubby baby with big glimmering silver eyes and a few short locks of brown hair with a cute little belly button and tiny hands only big enough to wrap around Nate's pinkie finger. His bare toothless gums made that smile special.

He was perfect. In every way.

Once bath time ended, Nate wrapped him up in a soft towel and brought him back to the nursery, where he began the task to place him in another diaper and put on his nightwear.

Nate chose the new peach coloured onesie tonight. He only brought it two days ago and it had been washed and dried to standards. Nate buttoned him up watching him make baby sounds and suck on his own fingers. Clearly crying out for his pacifier. Which Nate had carefully placed into his mouth. Listening to him relieve himself by sucking on his pacifier.

Soon a yawn followed.

"Tired now? Alright, time for bed mister." Nate smiled, this was not the last thing he did in the day, usually Chris would wake him up in the middle of the night with a demand.

But Nate enjoyed this part. Placing him into his crib and placing a cotton blanket over him. Chris's eyes blinked slower. Surely he would not be able to stay awake any longer. Nate did what any other good dad would do (and something his own father never did for him), he gave Chris a kiss on his forehead then pulled up the side of the crib and turned on the music box which played a steady tune and he dimmed the lights in the nursery before pulling the door almost closed. Just leaving it ajar so he could hear him if he cried.

During the time he thought about his twisted childhood and his drug use.

He was being weened off drugs by using another drug that made it easier, but once he stopped using it, he would be plunged into hell. The doctors told him he wasn't ready to experience it. But when he will be ready, he'll thank Christopher for giving him the reason to be clean. A reason to live without drugs.

And in general; a reason just to live.

* * *

I really wanted to write some cutesy stuff with Nate Mare and His baby Christopher. I imagine Nightmare as a tragic character, he wants to be a good dad because his father always neglected him. Also I thought the name Nate Mare was cool, because then Nightmare could be a nickname for him. The issue I've had with this is naming Nightmarionn. If you have a suggestion or you just want me to keep the name. Please leave a review or PM me! I'd love to hear it!

Also if you're confused about whose who;

Knox=Nightmare Foxy.

Brakks=Nightmare Bonnie.

Cherrie=Nightmare Chica

Ed=Nightmare Freddy.

I will include Fredbear later on, also in the new chapter I'd like to introduce a part with the character Ennard. Ennard will be special to the story. Who will he be, I shall not reveal yet. Like Nightmare, he will also be a very tragic character, but for different reasons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Mike was asleep by the time they arrived back home in the plane. It was Mike's first time in a plane and he kept looking around for a while, since the flight was delayed, Bonnie took the chance to formally introduce Mike to the idea of LGBT. Bonnie flat out refused to shut up because he wanted Mike to never bully someone for being gay. Mike barely understood what he was going on about, he just thought Freddy and Bonnie were like brothers.

"But a family can't have two daddies." Mike told Bonnie.

"Sometimes families are not basic. Like the mom and dad thing. Sometimes a kid is raised by their grandparents, or two males, or two females." Bonnie told him.

"He's too young to understand." Chica tried to tell him, "he had no idea what you're talking about."

"It's never too early to stop bullying."

"How about we talk about our family more?" Freddy suggested.

"Thank you." Chica mouthed, much to Bonnie's annoyances.

"We just refer to our group as one big family. But we all aren't physically blood related." Freddy explained.

"So it's like the orphanage?"

"No not exactly. We're all grown up." Freddy told him.

"What is it then?"

"Well. There's us. We just call ourselves the Fazbears. My brother Teddy's group is often referred to as..."

"Playboys." Foxy cut him off.

"No. Toys. Like their brand new."

"Okay."

"Then we have Circus Baby's group..."

"A real life circus?"

"Yes. But they weren't for a while... since the accident." Freddy referred someone they knew but Mike didn't. Ennard. The main reason Baby wanted to give up doing live shows and visits to children's hospitals.

Freddy kept bugsy in a plastic bag so he could hand it over to Ennard to fix when he saw him next time.

God. Everyone called him a freak. All because he was in a horrible accident a few years back that blinded him in his left eye. He was performing at a live event with his gang when suddenly a motorbike rider crashed though the audiences and rocketed towards him. Knocking him off stage. What was worse is that the motorbike started to leak gasoline, and one fool lit a match.

The event was a disaster. Freddy came to hospital and Baby sat wide eyed outside his room, she looked at him like he was ghost and spoke.

"It was horrible. There was fire everywhere. I tried to call for him. He didn't answer. He was a black lump in the middle of that blaze. They think he might not make it. He looks like burnt toast, and he smells like it too."

Freddy saw him in hospital three days after the accident. He was in a deep coma, covered in bandages. His visible skin was all red and some parts were blacken. He had such bad burn marks they were worried he would lose some of his organs or skin pieces. His lungs were not badly damaged by his whole body being ignited but they feared he would still die. Ennard's father was being pushed towards letting Ennard die because they believed he would never wake up and recover. He wanted to wait, Freddy understood; Ennard was his only child and he desperately wanted him to live. Eventually Ennard's brain showed signs of function, everyone was startled; he was legally declared brain dead three weeks earlier and he was only being kept alive at His father's request, plus they paid the bills for life support by holding fundraisers to support him. When he woke he was sensitive to touch and let out a shrill scream if someone touched him. In which case; the nurses did. They had to change over his bandages and apply cream over his blisters. It was intense torture for him which lasted an hour. His dad was on the brink of tears, shivering outside. He couldn't hold his son without causing him intense pain.

Asking for things too were difficult. He couldn't talk or move a lot without feeling his skin crack and blisters popping open painfully stinging him. His father came by and he was terrified of touching him, worried he would cause him indescribable pain worse than a slow death. Freddy only could watch as he was helpless, his single eye looked at him with a look of failure. He was there one day when Ennard attempted to move and lift up a glass of water, his blisters started to stain and caused him pain. The glass dropped from his grip and shattered on the ground. He then fell back onto his bed and began to sob as loud as his vocal cords would let him.

Baby and his father soon rushed over to his aid.

"It's alright now." His father quietly told him, "You're my son. I will always be there for you because I love you."

One year later. Ennard was still in hospital learning how to walk again without bringing his feet so close into each other which threw him off balance. He was so fragile now and was not allowed to do tasks that would stain his muscles. So he went to his grandmother's old pass time of sewing and crafting.

Ennard smiled the next time he saw Freddy and the gang come into his new room. Which was a big space designed to be his studio and bedroom. His hair was short and he wore a bandana to cover up his bald areas. The area where his left eyes was meant to be was replaced by a fake eye. Ennard himself even found it disturbing to insert and take out the fake eye, so he mostly went with his custom made bandage wrap that covered the big black area where his eye should be.

Ennard had to re-teach himself where everything in town was, walking around with a walking stick, everyone presumed he was elderly and it frustrated him. So he went off without the walking stick one day and he ended up losing his balance on some stairs and fell down. So he became short tempered at people who called him old because now he had to use it when he went outside.

Ennard was given a second chance to live and tried to be normal. Even attempting to join them for a outdoor dinning at a fancy posh place. His hand started to cramp up so he tried to take some muscle relaxants but a waiter caught him and believed he was taking drugs. They broke into a huge argument; the waiter threaten to call the police, the owner wanted to kick Ennard out, and Ennard was trying to prove he was just taking his medications.

When the police arrived, they recognised Ennard and knew he took several medications to deal with his day to day issues, once they proved facts, the waiter scowled that he was still right and Ennard ended up tackling him down with surprising strength and started to beat the crap out of the guy. It took Freddy, Foxy, Fernado, Baby and Ballora to pry Ennard away, ripping him off the man. As a result he left deep wounds in his arms and ripped off his shirt.

"You fucking psycho! This is a work shirt! I'm suing you!" The waiter yelled at him as the five dragged him away, he was scowling angrily and struggling against them to get at him.

"Do it! I'll tell them what a fucking asshole you are! Calling me a liar! How dare you?!"

"Ennard he isn't worth it!" Baby told him, "Let him go."

"He called me a liar!"

"Who cares?" Fernado asked him.

"I freaking do! I shouldn't be kicked out for no good reason. I struggle to survive! I've been a fucking oxygen tank for two years and only just came off two months ago!"

"I apologise sir." The owner told him, "I shouldn't have tried to kick you out. You were telling the truth. Would you like a refund?"

"No I don't what A refund! You gave me Tuna! I asked for chicken! I'm allergic to fish! Your waiters are fucking incompetent."

"Don't swear."

"I can make a chicken sandwich at home that's cheaper and better looking than your filthy floors!" Ennard marched off.

"He's not the same since the accident. He's more short tempered and swears more." Baby shook her head.

"What does his father say about it?"

"Henry's tried to be there. But's harder now. Ennard has violent mood swings. They said it could be Muiltple Personalitiy Disorder."

"I don't think so." Freddy frowned

That place actually closed three weeks later and Ennard had never been out to eat again. Sticking to take out food and fridge raids.

When they came back home, Mike was still asleep. It would take a while for him to adjust to sleeping time.

"Let's go home. I'm tired." Foxy yawned.

"Okay."

"Let's worry about Michael's room tomorrow in the morning."

Freddy opened his phone briefly and texted the words to his big family chat room; "Just landed. We're back home."

Then a whole flood of messages came in from the whole gang.

 _Teddy —Welcome back!_

 _Marionette — Pleasure for you to be back so soon._

 _Fernardo — Well Hello again!_

 _Baby —OMG! I missed you all! Don't leave for that long ever again!_

 _Ballora —Nice to see you came home. Please visit us._

 _Ennard —Hi_

 _BonBon —Like I missed you. How long were you gone for?! I had no one to shop with!_

 _Mangle —I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Can I come tomorrow please?_

 _Nate Mare —Just gotten Chris to bed. He wants to see you as soon as possible._

Then came a message from Nightmarionn:

 _NightMarionn —I sense there's a new family member. Am I correct? Also pleasure to have you back on our turf. We barely see each other. Can you come for coffee sometime?_

Everyone had contrasting opinions on Nightmarionn; most of them liked him and didn't mind him, some in their group flat out hated him for many reasons. The centre reason being that he saw ghosts and people believed he was lying about seeing ghosts.

He brought a new friend into their lives ;Felix. He remembered the young child coming over one day and he and Foxy were instantly drawed towards each other and sat down, sharing and playing with their toys. They laughed and smiled. Felix grew up to be a mechanic. But that often fooled people thinking he was weak; Nightmarionn had trained him since he was six to fight. He caught a burglar one night in his house when he was twelve and it was the burglar who ran out the home screaming after Felix managed to dislocate his shoulder and punch him in the gut.

They joked Felix could be the perfect criminal. Because he knew all weak spots of a person and could seriously injure without killing. How NightMarionn could.

Not a lot of people believed that Nightmarionn and Marionette were related. They acted so different. They both strongly believed in magic and spirits, and both believed that their childhood house was haunted after they brought a ouija board.

Nightmarionn and Marionette had grown worlds apart, Nightmarionn believed death would provide salvation, allowing the evil to crush and burn while good lived.

"Tomorrow we'll introduce you." Freddy nodded. They then got on a bus back home and Mike was asleep the whole time in Foxy's arms. So he decided to pull out a wool blanket and wrap him up. Since it was freezing outside.

* * *

Ennard was not a man you would want to upset. He was foul tempered. Especially after the motorbike prowled him off stage and a smoke addict wanted to light his smoke despite his frantic protests.

"No! No! Please no!" Ennard yelled at the man seeing him with a cigarette and a lighter in hand. He was pinned down between the wreckage of motorbike and the barbed fence behind him. He felt gasoline gush out onto his legs and on the ground. He was screaming loudly and trying to get out.

"Ennard! We're coming!" Baby yelled from afar, she rushed towards him.

"NO WAIT-" he shouted mere seconds before he blacked out. He wasn't sure if Baby was alright and he wasn't sure where he was.

One month in a coma, he woke up in such intense pain. Any movement made him scream like murder. His skin was all red and some of it was charred. Especially around his toes. He couldn't talk. His throat was burning and felt like sandpaper. Even talking produced a jarring pain in his jaw. His once beautiful head of silver grey hair had been almost all burnt off, so it was decided he would shave his head clean and start again. They told him that 95% percent of his body had been burnt, he had first, second, third and a suspected fourth one. He later read from the newspaper that he was alight for about 40 seconds and the fire may have gotten as hot as 202 degrees.

His father told him everything that happened while he was in a coma; he was legally dead for three weeks and he showed brain activity later which is why they kept him on oxygen. His father had to sign a contact in order to bring down Ennard's medication levels which would effectively bring him out of his coma but it also could kill him, which didn't happen because they were always checking him for everything related to his accident. Things along the lines of:

*Gasoline poisoning

*Flammable liquid in the body

*Internal burns not healing

*Major organ damage

*Organ failure

*Infections

When he was awake. The nurses were required to disinfect him every four days, since his wounds were still raw and exposed to infection. The process started off painless; they'd remove all his bandages and tell him not to move erratically. Then came the disinfectant. That was the painful part. They scolded him for complaining since he had third degree burns and they were usually not painful. That was true; his third degree burns were not painful. It was the first and second ones that strung him.

He couldn't do anything; he was awake. But unable to be a normal human. He couldn't eat, he couldn't move or lay down, he couldn't take his medications without help. He felt like a charred piece of meat.

Eventually when he started to do things for himself, he was still struggling. Standing was difficult to maintain for a while, walking became more shuffling feet rather than being normal.

When he came home at long last, many remedies were tried. Aloe vera cooled his fingertips but after a while made them all sticky, his father even tried to rub tomato juice on his skin to relieve his pain. But he seemed to struggle every day.

Fast forward five years to today. Ennard was presently brain damaged. His bubbly, cheerful and outgoing personality changed into a foul temper and depressed man. He had to keep crutches in his room, he would even stare at his hideous scars for hours on end. Even in the black area where his left eye should be. It was gone. He was scared when he woke up and it was darkness out that eye, when they explained what happened and the fact he wasn't getting his sight back because the eye was removed after metal piece from the motorbike launched itself into his eye and cut it wide open, they told him they couldn't restore his sight and had no option other than to remove it.

Ennard was scared to go anywhere near gasoline. Yet he barely needed to since he didn't drive a lot anymore. Driving was more of a less necessary thing since Ennard's medications were usually picked up by his father or someone else, they even sometimes delivered them to him, he kindly thanked them by giving them extra money for coming all the way out here.

After his accident, his family all agreed on expanding his room, which knocked down the room that use to be next to him; Tiffany's room.

"I'm sorry." Ennard quietly whispered to her. She nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry. Besides. I've wanted an excuse for a while to share a room with Fernado." She smiled.

It all came back to Fernando. Another member of this family who met over several years; Ennard first met Baby when they were kids and bonded, they then met Ballora, then Fernando and his sister Bonnebell, Tiffany came then Minireena and Bibybab.

Tiffany was beautiful, like any young women her age. She had short light pink hair and almost always wore a white headband with a white bow. She usually wore a yellow shirt with a white vest and a black skirt. He hoped Fernando didn't take her for a fool.

During this late hour, Ennard, was sitting in his bed, which had been upgraded from a single to a queen size since his accident and he now had special pillows to cushion his sore head at the end of the day. His short grey hair flowed above his shoulders, he wore a cotton white shirt and baggy green pants. He had his phone in his hand and had his feet under his blankets. He was in a chat with his family; Tiffany Fox, Fernado Claw, Baby, Bonnebell and Ballora while Bibybab and Minireena were asleep peacefully.

His typing was slower than everyone else so he stuck to using very small words.

 _Ballora—Let's play truth or dare._

 _Baby —yes!_

 _Fernando—Okay!_

 _Tiffany—Sure_

 _Bonnebell—I'm ready._

Ennard simply typed K. Everyone knew how slow his typing was.

 _Baby—I'll go first! Ballora truth or dare?_

 _Ballora—dare._

Of course Ballora went for the dare. She always jumped at the dares.

 _Baby—I dare you to tell us your biggest fail!_

"That's never good." Ennard shook his head.

 _Ballora—When I was 4 years old on my first ballerina dance, I got nervous that I peed on the floor! It was awful! Some lady slipped in it later and fell flat on her butt! I felt horrible!_

 _Fernando —omg!_

 _Tiffany — that's so embarassing!_

 _Ballora—My turn. Bonnibell. Truth or dare?_

 _Bonnebell—Truth._

 _Ballora —Tell us the truth. Was it really you who ate the last cookie?_

 _Bonnebell—Yes it was :-p_

 _Baby—OMFG! I called dibs on it!_

 _Bonnebell —Why?_

 _Baby —My period's due soon! I need junk food!_

 _Bonnibell —I'll buy you donuts._

 _Baby —DEAL! :-D_

 _Bonnebell—Fernando. Truth or dare?_

 _Fernando —I'll be crazy and say truth._

 _Bonnebell—Alright. What did you say when I was born?_

 _Fernando —Ask someone else._

 _Bonnebell — NO! It's a truth! You have to tell the truth!_

 _Fernando —I don't honestly know. Can I skip this one?_

 _Ennard—u told me this before. U said that you didn't want a sister._

 _Bonnebell —Fernando why did you say that?!_

 _Fernando —I honestly can't remember..._

 _Ennard —I might take my sleeping medication now. It's almost ten at night._

 _Baby—Kay good night._

 _Bonnibell —Sweet dreams._

 _Ballora —Goodnight Ennard._

 _Fernarno —See u in the morning._

 _Tiffany —Have a good night._

Ennard took his two sleeping pills then gulped them down with water, he then fluffed his pillow and turned out his lamp light. Then finally resting his head down on the pillow.

Morning came too soon and Ennard started his day per a new routine he had to follow ; getting out of bed then taking a shower that wasn't too hot but not to cold, after that he had to return to his room. Apply some makeup concealer to hide some of his most hideous scars on his face, then he'd slip on his silk white gloves to hide his disfigured fingertips then he'd have to get dressed before going outside to get breakfast.

Usually someone would make breakfast for him. Ever since Ennard was almost burnt alive, he was scared of all forms of fire, his therapist said he had Benziphobia (fear of gasoline) and Pyrophobia (fear of fire).

Ennard's therapist came over once to obverse his pyrophobia, he was floored by how frighten he was. Whenever the oven or stove was turned on, he'd run to the safety of his room, he was even scared of the heating system.

"It's the worse case I've ever seen. Pyrophobia itself isn't a very common fear these days because we often use fire heat to cook, Ennard's so frighten of fire because he associates it with his accident. I barely see cases of pyrophobia because it was more common hundreds of years ago. Even the simple thought of fire makes Ennard unstable." His therapist told his friends.

This morning, Tiffany made him breakfast. She whipped up some waffles, and she made sure the waffle iron was off by the time Ennard was in the room.

"They're still warm. So eat up. You still want to go to the market today?"

"Yes." Ennard quietly replied in his weak voice. He knew since his accident that his throat was badly burnt. His once beautiful and loud happy singing voice was destroyed into a quiet whimper. He use to be able to fill the room with his booming voice, now people barely heard him.

"Alright!" She smiled. "What do you want?"

"A tub of cream. I want to make ice cream."

"Cream from the little stall?"

"Yes."

"Why can't you just buy cream from the shop?"

"No! I don't want it! She doesn't want it!" He exclaimed as loud as he could, which stained his voice.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down." Tiffany waved her hands not wanting to anger him.

"You don't understand." He huffed.

"I do understand. I understand you're scared, and you don't trust people with smokes anymore."

"I don't like lighters."

"I know you don't." Tiffany spoke in her very knowing tone. Ennard knew she didn't know what it was like living everyday like this. People would glare at him and kids would point at him like he was a wild animal. Sometimes he broke down in public and cried, because he was distraught. He lived; yet he was being talked about like he'd be better off dead. Usually Ballora, Foxy or Marionette were near by. They were all over 6 feet. Foxy was about 7 foot and ten inches, Ballora was 6 foot and four inches, and Marionette was a staggering 8 feet and three inches. They'd usually be able to scare the pants off anyone. Especially young kids. They'd only purposely scare people for an apology.

"Hello this morning!" Fernando came in, with his hair still damp and a fresh minty smile.

"My breakfast tastes weird..." Ennard spoke, but Tiffany ignored him.

"Hi Handsome." She smiled, "Tell me can you read?" She was referring to her bright pink and white apron that said "Kiss the cook".

"I certainly can." He replied then gave her a kiss on her cheek, she giggled then he kissed her on her lips. Only to be broken apart when Ennard ran pass them cupping his hands over his mouth, making chocking sounds. They snapped in his direction and ran after him towards the bathroom. Where he crashed down and barfed into the toilet.

"Ennard! Are you alright?!"

"Oh no! Something must have been wrong with my waffles! I made Ennard sick!" Tiiffany teared up.

"No no! I'm sure this is not your fault." Fernando reassured her as she began to cry and Ennard kept emptying his guts, the noises drew the attention of Ballora and her four ballerina students.

"What is going on?" Ballora inquired curiously.

"Eww he's being sick!" One of her students exclaimed.

"I poisoned him!" Tiffany wailed.

"I'm sure you didn't. What did he eat?"

"I made waffles."

"You didn't use the expired eggs did you?" Ballora inquired

"No. I checked first. The date was correct." She explained.

Ballora was suspicious. So she went to work and went into the kitchen. She looked at the remands of the egg shells and smelt them. Her nose scrunched up quickly. They were rotten.

She then quickly glared at the sugar jar, she opened it and dipped her finger in then placed some grains in her mouth. She spat them out.

It was salt.

Only one person could have been behind this.

"BIBYBAB! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" She screamed and barged into the prankster's room.

"Why are you irrupting my plan making?!" The boy yelled at her.

"Did you swap the salt and sugar again?"

"Of course." He smiled like he was accepting an award for it.

"Did you also swap the dates on the eggs?"

"Yes."

"Why?!" She demanded for an answer angrily.

"Because I wanted to ruin Fernado's early morning coffee, and Baby always has scrambled eggs. It's simple maths."

God she hated this kid. For a 12 year old, he was smart and very devilish.

"Well Tiffany made Waffles for Ennard and now he's sick! You know how much sugar she puts in usually?! Ennard might have to get his stomach pumped again to avoid a sodium poisoning in his body! Do you know what his dad will say?!"

"He'll take my kit but he never does. That's why Henry rules."

"Excuse me young man. You will refer to him as Mr King. Not Henry."

"He makes awesome sundaes."

"He also cares deeply about his son! If you send him to hospital again so help me I will ground you!"

"You're not my mom."

"No one here is!" Ballora exclaimed, "we adopted you out of the goodness of our own hearts!"

"Yea cause my Ma was a drug addict."

"Are you proud of that?!" Ballora asked, "Now I clearly see her bad habits are inflicting on you! Grounded! Three weeks! And if Ennard ends up in the ICU it's four months!" She slammed his door.

"I stopped vomiting!" Ennard yelled, "But I think I'll go down the street and get a bottle of ginger beer."

It was then that Ballora wished for once Bibybab could not target people at the risk of hurting Ennard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Freddy was sure he was a little jet lagged. He was a little worn out and tired. Mike being here was a shock too. Because he was asleep on the sofa and Freddy went to sit down there to eat his breakfast, he saw Mike's feet mere seconds before he sat down and shot up. Covering his mouth to avoid waking him up.

He couldn't shut up his phone so he went into his room to talk with Baby.

"He was sick?"

"Yes. It was Bibybab. He admitted it all. He swapped the dates on the eggs and Tiffany threw out the good eggs and used the rotten ones. She can't smell you know that. And he swapped salt and sugar." Baby had given him all the rundown; Ennard gotten ill because of Bibybab, Bibybab confessed to it and Ennard's father was contacted and he was pissed so he yelled at Baby to be more actively watching Ennard. She had tried so in the past Freddy was aware and Ennard ended up shoving her out of his face cursing and growling, then he pulled down the camera outside his room and threw it in the trash and he exclaimed to the world; "STOP FUCKING WATCHING ME! I'M A GROWN MAN GODDAM IT!"

"Ouch. He's not in the ER again right?"

"No. He threw up then he was fine. He went out to buy some ginger beer." Baby explained.

"Speaking of Ennard. I need a repair done." Freddy remembered Bugsy, which he still kept on the desk in the office in a plastic bag, he hoped no kids would wander in and snatch it, but they tended to stay clear of the back of the building where the office was. Only staff came down there usually.

"Again? Honestly Freddy. You and Bonnie need to stop playing rough in bed."

"Not that!" He exclaimed angrily, "We have a child now."

"So you did go for adoption. Good idea." Baby smiled.

"We need to set up a room."

"Tell me the name."

"Well his name is Michael. He prefers Mike. We have no intention of changing it."

"It's a great name." Baby told him, "how old is he?"

"Six."

"Great age. Can we meet him?"

"Certainly. When Ennard's home all day?"

"Well not today, and not for a while."

"Why?"

"He's getting a new eye fitted."

"Oh. He's going for it?"

"Yes. Tomorrow afternoon it'll happen."

Freddy knew what she meant; Ennard had complained for months about the eye being too small and they found Bibybab caused damage to it and it leaked some dangerous materials into his body. Not only did he require a hospital stay with them having to plunge into his throat to remove his tonsils for the third time. They brought a new model and Ennard brought a box with a key so Bibybab couldn't burst it open while he wasn't looking.

"So when?"

"He'll have to get use to it for three days then he's going to see his dad. So maybe some point next week say Thursday? I'll ask him."

"Thanks."

"Have a pleasant day."

"You too." Freddy smiled then hung up.

"Where's the orange juice?" Bonnie asked him, he had suddenly appeared in the area and was searching in the fridge.

"It's not in the fridge. Sorry."

"Oh dang. I usually like orange juice with my breakfast. Look like I'll have to have milk instead."

"So Mike."

"So what about him?"

"I think we could introduce him into our pizzeria environment eventually; you know, so he can interact, play with other kids, make friends."

"We don't have kids in our family right? Whose the youngest?"

"Well here, Chica's the youngest. But overall, the youngest members are Minireena, Bibybab, and Christopher."

"Okay then. Whose the oldest?"

"In the sense of being mature or age? Because I'm more mature."

"You know what I mean Freddy-Bear."

"I'm sure it's Nate Mare. I mean. He's a dad."

"Speaking of which. He wants another tattoo removal done in two days. So he asked for us to babysit."

"Maybe not a great idea Bonnie. We have Mike. He could get jealous."

"He's not our kid, Chris I mean."

"Still. Babies requires a lot of attention." Freddy pointed out. Which was true, which is why he questioned Nate when he told him he wanted to adopt Chris as his son.

"How about we have a short interaction and if it goes horrible we can take them to the Park to burn off steam."

"Hey actually... isn't Nightmarionn older?"

"We stopped that conversation a few minutes ago."

* * *

"Life has to go on." Paige told Jeremy, who had been sulking in the corner of the room for a while now. She tried to coax him out for lunch but he was completely uninterested and just stared at the wall. For a six year old, he was terribly depressed.

This hadn't really happened before, not with anyone, she had encountered a few teens who did self harm but when she found out, she made sure to be careful with them.

"Why can't you be our mommy?" Jeremy suddenly asked, "you already sort of are."

"Jeremy. I'm not your mother. I'm not Mike's mother either."

"But they're not his family either!"

"He knows that. I know too. Look Jeremy. I have to finish up my work today." She explained then walked away.

Much later, her personal phone rang, she answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi...I'm busy. No not this year...Yes I know he'll be upset. I still love him and you... I'll send a card... not good enough for you?... don't yell at me I didn't do anything wrong... Yes, Yes! I love him! I just can't give him all my time because I'm busy... no it has nothing to do with Mr Afton... I'm not scared of him... he went to prison years ago... Oh. Okay... Love you. Bye."

* * *

"Alright! We're all refreshed right?" Freddy asked

"I only slept three hours." Chica admitted

"Then go back to bed!" Foxy told her.

"You're not gonna hold my hand are you? That's embarrassing for me!" Mike yelled at them, he had woken up sometime ago and after having breakfast he was fully aware and active like any child his age.

"Depends. Do you know the road rules?" Chica asked.

"Yes. Never cross the road without an adult and wait for a green man to appear on the lights before you cross the road. Never cross while the red man is still there. Always look left and right too."

"Good."

"I suppose we can go?" Freddy asked.

* * *

"You're my world. You're my reason to still live." Nate Mare smiled at Christopher. Last night was traumatic for them, a burglar came in via the open window Nate Mare's room and he started to slip stuff into his bag. The burglar was caught when Christopher on some lucky cue, began to cry and Nate returned with a bottle, as soon as he saw the intruder, the skills from years of street fighting came back to him and his defensive father behaviour also came into play. Making him a dangerous threat to the thief who hoped to find ways to make quick money.

Needless to say, the burglar was the one who was crying by the end, after Nate gave him a bloody nose and a black eye and tied him up with an extension power cord and left him on the living room floor while he gave Chris a bottle and acted so casual when the police arrived.

After the police left, Nate kept Chris in his bed so he wasn't far away. Despite he was relaxed when the bulgar was unable to hurt them, he was tense. Anything could have happened.

"Let's go outside today." Nate told him, going outside always cheered him up.

* * *

 **I** **feel like this chapter is short in a sense. But you're all in luck! The next chapter will up later tonight or tomorrow! I know it's longer and we introduce Nightmarionn, I finally came up with a name for him. I just have to give it one more check, which could take anywhere between 10 minutes to an hour because sometimes I like to edit things or throw details sometimes. I also have a chapter of Brother that brought me laughter ready and a new chapter of I'd give anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Nigel Marionne wished he could always keep his son safe, even in his youth when people picked fights with him. Nigel always believed in the Occult, along with his brother Marionette. It all started many years ago when they were kids. About to go to sleep with their parents kissing them goodnight when out of nowhere they heard a terrifying creaking noise coming from the attic.

"What's that mommy?! That's scary!" Marionette squealed hiding under his bedcovers. They shared a bunk at the time and Marionette was on the top. Nigel believed he was being a normal four year old for his age where as he was nine, mature and not afraid of things that went bump in the night.

"Don't worry sweetheart! It's nothing."

"It's just the ghost." Their father joked.

"Matthew!" Their mother yelled at him, "don't scare them any further. Goodnight Marionette." She smiled and gave him a kiss then climbed down to turn off the light. Nigel was in a complete silence for a few minutes until Marionette came down and asked.

"Nigel do you want to help me get rid of the ghost in our attic?" He smiled.

The next day they snuck up into the attic and Nigel wore a wizard costume with a cape with star pattern and a tall pointed hat. They lit a few candles and spoke gibberish, laughing and giggling like mad. A clatter of boxes scared Marionette and he knocked over a candle. Setting the roof on fire. Luckily the two got out alive, but their parents were less than impressed.

"You should have never made that joke!" Their mother yelled.

"It was meant to be a joke!" Their father shouted back.

"Well it wasn't a good joke! That could have killed us!"

"I left Myers!" Marionette exclaimed, Nigel heroically rushed in despite the cries or the firemen, police and his parents. All he remembered after that was being bonked on the head with falling debris from the roof.

Since then, his vision improved, but he also saw ghosts all around him. He would cry out for his parents when he saw strange figures in his room. Years of therapy didn't cure him and he still saw the dead. He couldn't explain to anyone. Sometimes he couldn't even tell if they were dead. He was talking to the groundskeeper at his school one day and the principal thought he was talking to himself so she brought him into the office.

"Nigel. The groundskeeper died of a heart attack three months ago. We had an assembly about it." The principal explained, which freaked him out, he grabbed his head and screamed, before the principal knew it he was running down the hallways screaming. He really wanted to stop seeing ghosts, he wanted to stop hearing them, he wanted to stop being able to talk to them. He didn't run home, he was too scared to go anywhere, now he was unable to tell who was alive and who was dead. Which broke his sense of reality all together. Any person who approached him terrified him, he didn't want to talk to anyone because he couldn't tell the differences between alive and dead.

His parents wanted him to come home, but he was too terrified to go anywhere. He was scared of it all. His parents wanted to get him help for what they called his Necrophobia, which was fear of dead people but Nigel insisted he was only scared because he couldn't tell the differences between people who were still alive and those who died many years ago. They all looked the same.

It was only one day when he was 17 that his parents managed to coax him into leaving his room to go to a carnival. Nigel met a psychic medium there. He remembered vaguely she was a woman of forty. She had suffered a lightning strike in her childhood and since then was able to see the dead. Nigel was explaining he didn't want to see dead people but the medium insisted that his accident was so he could provide the link between living and dead.

From there, he accepted and studied the job of psychic medium and became excited to be able to help people connect with their lost family members from beyond the grave.

Then he had to run away from his home town of Orlando when his parents ranted him out to the local priest, who believed he was haunted by a demon. He tricked them into going downstairs so he could take off his shirt because he was hot from the "demon", as soon as they left his room, he locked them out, grabbed his study books of the occult and ghost, his wallet and a few weeks worth of clothes, he stuffed them all into a bag and leapt out the second floor window to a nearby tree, which he then climbed down then ran all the way to the train station. From there. He vanished into thin air. His parents turned the town upside down while he was travelling around.

Seeing ghosts was all he needed to do. He knew many ghosts were just lost and some were even unaware they had died. He hadn't return home and that was over 30 years ago.

"Why do you charge?!" A women asked him.

"Medical bills." Nigel answered in his flat, emotionless tone. He always had a voice that barely had any emotion in it, which always prompted people to ask if he was a robot, then he shot a really filthy look at them. Even as a child, kids teased him because his voice was weird, the only things that also kept to him other than his voice was his black hair, naturally pale skin that tended to get sunburn so he almost always wore gloves over his fingers, his eyes also were the same dark grey.

"What bills?!"

"I had fiery debris fall on me when I was 9. I've been able to see dead people since then. But you know how much damage that did? I was distorted, I had horrible headaches and I lost abilities to feel hungry, therefore I would faint frequently. I still have painful headaches which are only fixed by taking a daily dose of a special medication which I need doctor's approval for, it costs $60 for one month dosage. If you don't pay me I will send spirits to haunt you."

"H-how much do I owe you? B-buddy?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"I'm not your buddy. That's $66.66"

"Oh dear god!" She went white in the face.

"You're pathetic. You owe me $37.89."

* * *

Mike didn't need to get any one to hold his hand. He was perfectly behaved.

"Is that a park?" Mike asked pointing across the road.

"Yes it is!" Bonnie smiled remembering he went to the park as a child. He knew it was somewhere over 50 years old.

"Can we go there one day?" Mike asked.

"We'll see. What your favourite colour?"

"Blue. I like the sky."

"This calls for Mangle!" Chica smiled, "maybe she can paint an awesome design on your wall!"

"Also it's like the ocean. I think." Mike nodded.

"That's it. You, me, and Freddy. Beach tomorrow. We'll go swimming." Foxy told him.

"I don't have swimming clothes."

"I'll buy ye some or you can just wear one of my shirts."

"What do you like Mike?" Chica asked as they enter the department store.

"Things."

"I convinced Freddy to use his credit card. So find the most expensive things in here!" Chica ordered.

"Dam it. I should have never agreed." Freddy threw his arms up.

"Pick a colour you like Mike."

Mike walked up and looked at the paint tins. He tried to grab one, but he found it was too heavy.

"Oh hey! Let me get that for you kid." Mike smiled up at the man. Who was black haired and had a trolley with a baby sitting in a seat.

"Oh hi Nate Mare. Didn't think you'd be here!" Freddy smiled.

"Well I am. I need new gutters. I suspect there's a bird's nest there. They punched a hole in it. I also need to replace the countertops in the kitchen. We have a termite problem. The exterminator's there now and I can't come back until he finished."

"You should get marble." Bonnie told him.

"I will. Is this kid yours?" He inquired.

"Yup. His name is Mike."

"Hi Mike. Nice to meet you. I'm Nate. This hyper baby is Chris. He's like a deer in headlights today."

"Over active?"

"Yea. I woke to a nasty surprise. I'm never giving him those store brought oatmeal packages again."

"Was it disgusting?"

"Delightfully. He smiled at me." Nate told them.

"Well you need to give some sort of puree food."

"I'm just thinking mashed sweet potatoes."

* * *

"Let's keep moving!" Tiffany yelled as she marched down the aisles of the market. Ennard found the man he was looking for.

"I'd like a litre of double cream please." He asked the man.

"$3.20 Ennard."

"Here." He handed the correct change and the man gave him a plastic container of cream. Now that he had what he wanted, he was happy now, but a fleeing moment of sadness passed over him

"She's never going to see her mommy or daddy again. They never got to say goodbye."

"Oooh! Let's get donuts!" Fernando smiled distracting him, "how many do you want Ennard?"

"I'll just have one bag. And keep it away from him!" He pointed sternly at Bibybab, who was poking his tongue out at him, Ballora then processed to slap him on the back of his head for being a smartass.

"Okay then. How about you look at chickens with Myself and Bibybab? I'll squeeze his hand okay?"

"Fine. Just keep me away from that devil kid."

"If I'm the devil's kid then your Satan!"

"Bibybab!" Ballora scolded.

"He's just being a bitch. Ignore him and maybe he'll stop." Ennard scoffed, "they've got bandanas over there. I'm gonna go look at them." He walked away to obverse the cloths with patterns on them.

He saw a nice pink one, the pink made him think of his mother and how he barely got to see her. He reached for it. He saw a man across from him reaching for it too.

"I beg your pardon. You can have it if you want." Ennard told the stranger then looked at him. It was like looking in a mirror.

This guy before him also had a walking stick, but he was in no way elderly. He was quiet young looking. Similar age to him most likely. He had short dark grey hair that was mostly covered by a white bandana, his face looked red in some parts and scarred. Like him. He also wore gloves over his obvious short fingers. His eyes were wide and a honey yellow colour.

"A-are you sure?" He asked him, his voice sounded very quiet, like his own.

"If you want it yes. I'm happy with that Mister." Ennard told him.

"Did you call me Mister?" The man blinked at him like he was an alien.

"Yes. What else would I call you?" He questioned wondering.

"You're the first person whose called me Mister and not sir. I'm not over 50."

"How old are you?" Ennard inquired.

"I'm 27. What about you? You look a little young to be handicapped."

"I'm 31. I'm a burns victim." Ennard explained.

"Me too. I'm chemical burns." The man nodded. Ennard was surprised but he didn't show it.

"Gasoline." Ennard answered. Now he did remember brief snippets of the pain that followed. He even showed visible discomfort.

"My name is Yenndo. What's yours?"

"Ennard. You're handicapped because you're burnt?"

"Yes. Acid it was. Strong acid. Washed over me. I was screaming like a pig on slaughter day. I use to have a pretty loud voice."

"Me too. I use to sing." Ennard told him, he faintly remembered how he use to sing everyday to lift someone's spirits. Now he was the one who needed help to be happy.

"My sister died of breast cancer. Which is why I'd like the bandana."

"By all means. Take it. Besides. I can keep looking. My group still might be here for another few hours."

"You're here with a group?"

"Yes."

"Lucky. No one wants to be with me. All my friends ran when they saw me in hospital. I was called a hunchback at work. I quit."

"That's rude." Ennard nodded.

"You're unemployed?" Yenndo questioned.

"Yes but my family support me."

"Be thankful for that."

"I am. After being disinfected over 30 times during my hospital stay."

"How about you buy the ocean coloured one? It'd look nice with your hair."

"Thanks." Ennard took that suggestion on board and brought it. Yenndo gave him a friendly smile. He was certainly the nicest person he'd ever met.

"Here's your donuts." Fernando found him and dumped them in his hand. He noticed Yenndo twitched a little.

"Who was that?"

"Fernando. He's apart of my group."

"What's that?"

"Donuts?"

"They don't let me go near the van. They say I scare people away. Especially little kids."

"I might too. I wear a tonne of makeup concealer." Ennard knew he had deep, dark red scars all over his body and he hid the ones on his face and neck with cream concealers. "I look a lot worse."

"I don't think you do."

"Thanks." Ennard smiled at him. It was the first time he was complimented by another person outside of his family since his accident.

"I really miss being normal. People look at me like I'm an alien. They think I have no rights to luxury items."

"That's fucked." Ennard scowled, he looked down at the bag then handed it to Yenndo, "Please. Take them. You should at lease live life with all luxuries. I think life's no fun without them. Don't let the twitchy eyed fuckers tell you otherwise."

"You're very generous. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can share with someone else."

"My mother told me there were no nice people in the world. Looks like she's wrong." Yenndo smiled and walked away. Ennard found himself even smiling a little. Then he wondered for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Mike was occupied by Chica telling him stories while Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy organised his room.

On a perfect cue the door opened and Mangle came in, with a full paint kit, her cream coloured overalls over her shirt and skirt, her hair tied up and her fingers wrapped around paint brushes.

"Hi there." She got down to Mike's level, she had interacted to kids like him before and she knew how to behave.

"Hello." He answered.

"I'm Mangle."

"Mike."

"Do you like blue?"

"It reminds me of the sea."

"I've painted many seas on canvases many times. Painting it is wonderful. Because sometimes it glitters and shines." Mangle smiled.

"I'm going swimming tomorrow."

"Do you know how to swim?" Mangle inquired curiously.

"One of the volunteers took me to the pool once."

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" Bibybab asked as Ennard walked pass, he had a smile on his face and he was in a sort of bliss. He finally found someone who understood how much suffering he dealt with daily, maybe Yenndo's was worse, but still, Ennard wondered if he could see him again.

"What's he smiling about?" Bibybab asked everyone else as the doorbell rang and Baby unlocked the door and was almost bowled over by Ennard's father, Henry.

Henry was a man of roughly 50. No one really knew what his age was other than Ennard himself. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes like Ennard's.

"Is he in his room?" Henry asked.

"Yes. He grabbed a sandwich and left."

Henry walked pass her and opened the door to Ennard's room, where he found him sitting on his bed, eating his sandwich, with tissues around him covered in concealer. Henry realised he remove the concealer and his scars were visible. However he was his son and loved him despite he had scars from surgery and his burn marks that healed.

"Ennard. I heard what happened today." Henry told him.

"I know." He nodded.

"I have to remind you how fragile you are now? You were almost fried and no one here seems to care." He sat next to him.

"They do care." He reminded him.

"Well I know Ballora and Baby do. And I'm glad you're smiling now at lease. What happened at the market?" He asked.

"I got cream."

"Making Ice Cream?"

"Yes."

Henry looked at him with a look of empathy, "I know you miss her." He knew how empty he felt at times. Especially knowing he survived.

"I do... I just... wish it would have been me instead." Ennard told him.

"No Ennard. No. Me and your mother. We couldn't possibly live without you. You're our only child." Henry shook his head, he had said that before and Henry felt helpless when he said it; feeling like he was trying hard enough.

"But now there's a family out there who live without their daughter everyday."

"What happened was a gruesome and tragic accident-"

"No! No! It wasn't an accident! I saw him! He did it! It was his fault! He killed her! He was smiling. I'll never forget that stupid smile." Ennard remembered the day like it was yesterday, snippets of the aftermaths were brief, he remembered lying in a pool of his own blood, gasping for air, His father ran to his side and cradled him and screamed for help. After that he remembered the hospital stay. The pain was still very real, even after years.

"I never want to make you mad." Henry reminded him.

"Then why didn't you press charges for murder?"

"I only pressed charges because he harmed you. That's all I knew. That was her family's decision and they decided against it."

"But why Dad? Why wouldn't they want him to pay? They could have had justices for her. Why?" He started to tear up, emotions that had been covered in dust for years were now being stirred up again and it was showing.

"I don't know Ennard... I'm not the correct person to ask."

"I swear on my grandfather's grave that I never, ever want to see William Afton's fucking face ever again."

* * *

"Leave her alone alright!" Chica scolded Freddy for following Mangle into Mike's room, she needed a bit of peace to function and to work with such a large scale "canvas".

"Let's go to the beach lad." Foxy told Mike.

"Good idea. It'll give Mangle some quiet." Chica nodded.

"Will I see a starfish?"

"Maybe you never know!"

* * *

Alright. We're at the end of this chapter. So I want to ask some questions in regards to this fanfiction. If you read this, please give an answer either by review or PM.

Okay so here.

Question 1

I really want to have a halloween theme chapter part. However I realise the time and there's so much I want to happen before the halloween theme. I want Mike to meet Baby and her gang, I also want him to meet Nigel and Felix. In the halloween theme chapters, I want to reveal the magic element behind a few characters. Would it be okay if the chapter was written but not on time for Halloween? Or should I scrap the chapter ideas?

Question 2

I think by now, most of you would have figured out that Ennard and William have a bad relationship. In the future I will expand on this. But I'm debating on a perfect personality for William. Should he be cunning and manipulative? Secretive and twisted? Or should he be just a straight flat out psychopath who is obsessed with death/seeing blood/the rush of killing people/corpses.

Question 3

I want to include Fritz Smith and Aaron Sarred (my version of the SL guard). I have not decided if they should be the same age as Mike/Jeremy or they should be closer aged to Felix (who is 29 years old) . I would love your opinion here


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Once they headed out to the car, Foxy and Freddy had a fight about who should drive, since Foxy was already in the driver's seat, he argued it should be him, Freddy told him that he was a better driver. Because Mike started to impatient, Chica ended it swiftly by slapping Freddy's cheek and he sulked as he sat with her in the back. Then came the argument about music, which Mike ended when he decided he liked the tune of Ballroom Blitz and they listened to it.

Mike got a proper tour now of where he lived, Chica pointed out places of her own childhood, while Foxy chimed in a few times.

"Oh Mike that's where I grew up!" Chica told him, but he wasn't paying attention.

By the time they arrived to the beach, it was all people getting sunburn and surfers. Foxy gave him what he called an early birthday present in the form of a pair of board shorts and a vest with some goggles.

Mike at first skimmed along the shore and picked up shells, then he joined Bonnie in swimming a few metres out. Mike was surprisedly good. Much like how he use to be.

"Hey get over here!" A voice called them. It wasn't freddy. Instead it was a blue haired man who had a pretty intense sunburn from lying on the beach.

"Bonbon. Isn't that a sunburn?"

"Nonsense darling! It's a gorgeous tan!" He smirked and pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

"Hey Mike." Bonnie smiled as he kneeled down to him, " that's your uncle BonBon. Go over there and touch his upper arm."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Do it and I'll get you lunch." Bonnie told him, so he walked towards the man and touched him, making him screech in violent pain, Mike ran back towards Bonnie startled and he was laughing loudly.

"You're barbecued! Get in the shade already!" He told him.

"Why did he touch me?!" Bonbon got up.

"He's your nephew. You hit him and I'll take your carrot smoothie and shove it up your-"

"BONNIE!" Chica yelled so loudly Mike didn't hear what Bonnie said.

"He's turned into a hot dog." Bonnie chuckled.

"Oh for crying out loud BonBon. You'll give yourself a skin infection. Mike put on some sunscreen."

"Yea. So you don't end up like him!" Bonnie laughed.

* * *

BonBon only took the offer of going into the shade and sitting on a towel. While Mike took to the water with Chica. Mike did manage to catch a starfish in his hands and proudly showed Freddy, who lightly told him.

"Oh Mike that's not nice to do."

"Why not?"

"That starfish lives in the water. You could kill it. Go back and put it back under the water."

"Okay." Mike nodded understanding and placed it back.

"Good job." Freddy smiled, and that made it worth it in the end.

"Sorry we'll have to cut this short." Foxy told them.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I saw a jellyfish."

"What's a jellyfish?"

"It's a creature like a bee almost. It strings you. It really hurts." Freddy explained.

"I'm taking a shower anyway." Foxy told them.

* * *

"AUGHHH!" Bonbon screamed in the bathtub, Mike curiously watched his newly met Aunt Chi and Uncle Teddy try to cool him down in the bath, of course he was blistering and they were bursting them open.

"Stop crying Bon!" Chi told him. She was like Chica, but she was younger and a bit more snapper. She also had blue eyes as appose to Chica's purple ones.

"This is what you get for not wearing sunscreen." Teddy shook his head. He was also like Freddy, but his hair was shorter and more light coloured.

"Sunscreen- Ah! Is for nerds! AHHH!" Bonbon scowled as Chi slapped Aloe Vera on his back.

"Quit yer crying!" Foxy yelled from somewhere, "ye giving me a headache!"

"Do I have to call you Auntie?" Mike asked Chi.

"Oh not if you don't want to. Just call me by my first name until you feel conformable addressing me as your aunt." Chi smiled at him.

"Mike! Do you want Lunch?"

"Jeremy do you want lunch?" Paige asked from outside the room, he already had a new person in his room that he stayed away from.

"Hello? What are you doing?" She asked opening the door, she found Jeremy was hiding under a make shift fort of pillows.

"He's gross." He simply said, she looked over to the other child and on some scary cue, he began to cough. Paige followed her routine and checked for a fever, something else was up though. And it was clear when the child grabbed her hand and it was blotchy and covered in red spots.

The possibility of an outbreak would be very likely. She followed her protocol and reported it. Fearful of what it could be.

She also removed Jeremy from the room and locked it up, knowing germs would spread.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

It was Mike's second night in his new room, it was everything he wanted; a nice bed, a wall painted to look like the ocean, and a closet for his clothes. However the temperature ended up creeping up and up. Despite Mike was wearing a t shirt and shorts, he was still hot. He heard on the news it was the warmest winter on record. Freddy told him the window in the room had been jammed shut for at lease five years, he said someone would come next week to fix it.

After being awake for a while, he wandered out of his room, he heard some muffled voices and saw a light down the hallway, so he crept down pass all the rooms and peeked into the living area, where he spotted Bonnie, in his pyjamas watching some movie. He soon saw a man on the screen getting his head cut off and he made a sight squeak, he never saw such a thing before.

The sound was not loud enough for Bonnie to hear. Besides he was also making pen snatching noises against paper, indicating he was writing something down.

Then he paused the film and got up, he began to walk towards Mike, so he backed into a corner, thinking if Bonnie was tired enough, he wouldn't see him.

"Mike?"

Nope. He was awake and aware.

"It's too hot in my room."

"You didn't see the movie did you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Oh no. Don't tell anyone. That movie's rated MA."

"Okay."

"I have a sleep disorder. I haven't slept in 4 years. I'm strangely not tired. Never have been since then. I stay up mostly all night."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not tired."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. Look don't tell anyone about that either. No one else knows."

"Keep a secret?"

"Please. I don't want anyone to know."

"Okay."

"Anyway. Maybe you can try sleeping in my room. It's a bit colder in there and I barely go in there until morning." He took Mike's hand and walked him to his room.

Bonnie's room was indeed colder. It had an open window. The bed was fairly large and covered by dark blue sheets. All around was various posters of guitarists and even a few of Bonnie's guitars were on display along a wall.

"Alright I think you'll be fine here." Bonnie told him and began to walk away. But Mike stopped him.

"Don't go yet. Can you... say goodnight to me?" He asked feeling a little red.

Bonnie seemed happy to do that. Mike climbed into his bed and Bonnie sat next to him and said

"Goodnight Mike. Have sweet dreams."

That made him feel better.

By the morning, Mike was happy to get up. But it was still hot, he woke up to Chica complaining about the heat while fanning herself. Mike automatically thought this meant he was not getting a hot breakfast (not that he wanted one anyway), so he wandered to the kitchen cabinet and like any child his age, he soon realised things were out of reach. Not giving up; he shoved a chair to the cabinet and climbed up, seeing a few boxes of cereal.

He pulled one down and jumped off the chair.

"Smart kid." Bonnie said to him, "I use to do that from the moment I could walk. Drove my parents insane. They would never be able to hide anything from me."

* * *

Ennard loved homemade ice cream, but he also loved to visit the little place down the street when it got too hot. Eventually when the AC unit broke mid afternoon, Ennard went down the street, making sure he had a kit in his bag incase he suffered heat stroke or became dehydrated.

"What will you have today?" The person behind the counter asked.

"A scoop of vanilla and mint chocolate chip please." He told him.

He told him the total and he paid, then he sat down and enjoyed his ice cream. He once again thought of his lost friend, she lost her life, he was alive, but not 100%. It was like she vanished off the face of the earth. Kids stopped talking about her, her parents divorced and were barely seen in public anymore.

"Can I sit with you?" Ennard looked up and saw Yenndo again.

"Of course. I didn't think I'd see you again." Ennard smiled now.

"Well I tend to be around here when it's too hot."

"Yes I can agree it's too hot." Ennard nodded, "so how have you been since I last saw you... a few days ago?"

"Fine. The usual stares and what not."

"Where do you live?"

He told him.

"That's over two hours away! You really make the journey here?"

"Yes I do."

"That's true dedication."

"Hey fags get out of our seats."

They both looked up and saw three menacing looking men.

"Pardon me we're not in love. We're just friends." Yenndo set the facts straight

"I don't give a fuck." The man shoved his face into his, he could smell booze on him. "Get out of our seats."

"I don't see your name on them." Ennard spoke.

"You keep out of it." The skinner man scowled at his face.

"Get out of my face. That's very unhygienic." Ennard scolded him.

"We were here first."

"We're here now. Get up you disabled shits and move outside."

"I have a pollen allergy and it gets aggravated when I'm outside for too long." Yenndo told them.

"Then go outside and die. No one cares about you here or out there. We want our fucking seats."

Yenndo looked close to crying. So Ennard stepped in.

"That was uncalled for."

"Piss off."

"How old are you?"

"Fuck off."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fucking 25 mate."

"I'm older than you."

"Right you are Grandpa."

Ennard then stood up and harshly stamped his walking stick onto the man's foot, which was only covered by a flip flop. He screeched in pain as the end hit his big toe and he rose his foot.

"You fucking bitch!"

"You're not very nice." He then processed to shot his elbow into his ribcage, making him moan. Then he finished it off by lifting his heavy medical bag and swinging it like it was a tonne of weights, it landed the perfect shot in his face. He was flung backwards with a sickening crack. He was on the floor moaning with a bloodied nose. His friend looked nervously at Ennard.

"You want some too?" He asked grinning. The two other guys ran before Ennard got a chance and the other man scrambled to his feet and ran out the door.

"Serves him right." Ennard smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Bye! Have a good day!" Ennard told Yenndo as he walked down the road. He then was ready to cross the road to get home, when he saw a weird sight. There was a child, about age 4 or 5 walking around near the road. He was noticeably limping. This child wasn't like another children; he looked very filthy, his hair was tangled and his clothes were full of holes, it was possible he was a runaway; but why didn't the police pick him up then?

The child was getting dangerously close to cars. He looked like he was trying to get across the road to the supermarket. Still he was worried no one came to ask if he was alright or where his parents were.

The road was as busy as it was. He knew it would not be possible for the child to run across the road with a limping leg.

He stopped in his steps and kept an eye on him for a moment. Then the kid ran as he excepted, but his limping leg made him slow and he tripped over, with the threat of cars drawing closer. Ennard's heart was skipping beats. This kid would not be seen by drivers and he'd simply be run over a couple of times, possibly killing him. He wouldn't stand for that. Despite not being one of the kid's relatives.

Once the cars loomed closer, he made the leap of faith and ran out. At lease he was big enough to be noticed. He grabbed the Child and sat down with him. Cars started to screech to a stop and one even crashed into other.

"OH ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS MAN?! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT!"

"Are you okay?" Ennard asked the boy.

The boy shook his head.

"Come on. I'll help you get off the road" he grabbed his waist and lifted him up. Then he walked towards the sidewalk, safe and sound.

"Are you okay?!" Yenndo seemed to rush back. "I heard the bang! I was panicked!"

"I'm fine. Go home please." He told him which he did so.

"I think you need a hospital." He spoke to the little boy, so he walked to return home but the little boy started to pull his sleeve, getting his attention.

"Drink please? It's hot."

"Is that why you came here?"

"I've been saving up." He pulled out a few tarnished coins from his pocket, he looked disappointed, "there was more... They must have fallen out..."

"There's not enough." Ennard told him. "I'll get you something then we'll see to that leg." He then pulled out a five dollar note and walked inside, the boy pointed out that he wanted some apple juice, which he brought, the boy then happily drunk it while Ennard rang from his phone to ask for his doctor to book an appointment at the hospital room so they could go though once they got there.

When they arrived, they went straight to his room. Ennard's doctor was noticeably worried, as he had called Henry and he was already there. Then he had to throw water over the fire and explain he wanted for the health of the boy to addressed quickly.

Henry said nothing, Ennard carefully placed the boy down on the floor, he squeaked when he did. The doctor took note of it and made him sit on the bed. He moved his hand along his legs, he lightly brushed his fingers against his foot and he began to scream. They confirmed with an X-ray he had a shattered foot, the doctor said it looked like a car may have run it over.

Once that was cleared up, other problems popped up, it was clear the little boy hadn't eaten enough and he was dehydrated. The doctor said the apple juice was a good idea as it helped a little. They also opened his mouth and found ulcers covering the roof of his mouth. It could be the reason why he had neglected eating.

"What's your name?"

"..."

"What's your name?"

"..."

"Please tell me your name."

"..."

"It would help."

"Can you just leave it. I'll pay for the surgery." Ennard told him.

"Alright. It'll take a while."

"You'll be fine." Ennard told him, "I'm Ennard. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Will you be my daddy?"

"I don't think I can be..."

"You're really nice."

"You barely know me."

"Please don't dump me."

"I- what?" He froze when he heard that word come out. Now alarm bells were ringing

"Please don't throw me out the car in the night."

"What?"

"Please? Promise?" This kid was clearly desperate and frighten, his eyes were wide and big, almost if he was begging, and to a complete stranger at that.

This overwhelmed him and scared him.

"Alright." He nodded thinking it would make it better.

"My daddy calls me Springtrap."

"That's revolting." Ennard shook his head as the doctors came in and took him to the surgery.

"I'm still confused." Henry told him.

"I think he was abandoned."

"Springtrap... that's like the name of the Spring Lock suits. A lot of people called the victims who died in them Springtrapped."

* * *

Nigel Marionn was happy to invite Nate Mare to stay for a few days. After explaining the fan he had used to keep Chris' room cool broke down and as a result, he ended up getting too hot and getting a high fever. He didn't blame Nate like he had done himself, saying he was a neglectful father. Nigel understood the stresses of being a single parent.

He was born in 1988. Nigel named him Felix. Because he considered him a lucky boy. As he grew, problems arose and left; some stayed. Such as his prone nature to pick up infections due to his low white blood cell count which he had taken medication for since he was 12. Felix's mother had no interest in raising him and left Nigel as a single dad, struggling to meet ends which meant often Felix as an infant and a young child had to follow his father around since he couldn't afford a nanny over the other properties he had; his medication to stop his headaches for one, and Felix's basic needs coupled with the fact his lungs were rubbish and needed to be looked at regularly.

Felix grew to look similar to his father; with short pure black hair that swept outwards when it was windy. His eyes were like polished silver pieces, admitting a calm glow at night like a star. His skin was also naturally pale and people did look at him twice the same way they did Nigel himself.

Since Nate was staying with a baby, Nigel made sure a calm, protected environment was provided.

Nate was first scared to ask the favour, so Felix did instead when Nate asked if he could fix the fan.

Nate still remembered how he terrorised them when he was a thug. Throwing bricks at their windows and spray painting over their door. Nigel and Nate always fought, it got more violent when Nate realised Nigel had a child. After that warm night in august years ago when he flung a brick at the window and he heard a baby cry. Nigel came out a few minutes later holding Felix and he threw the brick back yelling at him "I HAVE A BABY YOU ASSHOLE! YOU THREW THIS AT HIS WINDOW! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

He left of course. The window was fixed in no time but Felix's nursery was moved away from the front of the house. Nate and his gang kept harassing Nigel and Felix. There were many terrifying moments in their feud.

Such as the time where Cherrie pointed out Nigel and Felix to Nate and Fredbear. Being the leader, he told Fredbear to shove the stroller while Nigel was distracted. Their plan was put into action when Brakks stole Nigel's bag which contained his medication notes and in his foolish rage forgetting his child, he began to run after him. He came back to find Felix's stroller gone and Fredbear was towing it behind him like it was a car. Nigel got angry again and he chased him. Fredbear laughed and took it as a joke, until he saw Nigel reach into his pocket and pull out his lucky pocket knife, which he knew Nigel would not hesitant to use and never did screw around when it came to using the knife. So in a blind panic, he left Felix and ran. Nigel threw his knife and it landed in his backside. He took Felix again and yanked his pocket knife out of Fredbear and marched off like nothing happened.

Another accident at their home was when they did their old favourite of throwing bricks. Instead of leaving right away, they stuck around, which allowed Felix the time to throw the bricks back, along with a baseball bat which knocked out Ed cold.

Because Nigel believed in something called "lightness exists in everyone."

"Does he have a regular feeding time? Over feeding him could be an issue." Nigel asked Nate.

"No. I've been keeping to a schedule, a nurse recommenced that I do."

"Good. A baby needs that. A schedule. What about play? Despite his age, he should be playing with toys."

"Yes I do that. I'm not stupid." Nate reminded him.

"I didn't say that. I might have implied that. But who wouldn't? You terrorised kids in the past." Nigel reminded him of what he did.

"I know." He admitted in shame.

"How about the drug rehab? Still taking meds?"

"Yes."

"You've been on them for about four months. Maybe you're almost ready to drop them." Nigel stood up and walked over to the whistling kettle on the stove.

"I've asked my doctor. He says we'll talk about that in a few weeks."

"He's doing that for a good reason. He wants to make sure once you stop using the meds you won't go back to using drugs to stop the withdraw symptoms." Nigel spoke out of his view in the kitchen.

"I know... I do want to be clean. I do." Nate spoke the truth.

"Chris should not be able to remember at any point seeing you being in rehab."

"I understand that."

"It's not a joke parenthood. At lease now you understand." Nigel came back with two cups of coffee, he placed down in front of Nate and took his seat again, "you better be glad the doctor didn't contact me. I would have said you were not fitted for the role."

"I understand."

"It's the law. People who use illegal substances are considered dangerous and to act reckless."

"Can we stop talking about it?"

"Fine."

"So you and Mage?"

"No. Not interested in her. We have been friends for years but I'm interested in a relationship."

"What about her daughter? Mangle? She looks a tad interested in Felix."

"I don't interfere with his own affairs Nate. It's wrong."

"I met Mike."

"The kid who Chica adopted? What's he like?" Nigel asked as he sipped his coffee

"He's young. Six. He's very outgoing. Like Foxy. I think it's a perfect match."

"We're an odd group aren't we?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well I was in a childhood accident that gave me the ability to see ghosts. You're a recovering drug addict with an adopted baby. Foxy lost both of his legs in a boating accident. Ennard was nearly burnt to death. Tiffany has no sense of smell whatsoever. Bibybab pulls the most evil pranks I have ever seen. Bonnie and Freddy are awkward about being public-"

"Well who wouldn't be? They are fag-"

"Don't use that term in my house."

"I'm sorry."

"The proper terms are homosexual, or gay, or same sex attracted."

"Being out there so long. I forget the acceptable vocabulary we use."

"I know... it ruins you..." Nigel looked outside


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Ennard was chopping up carrots to add the soup. He remembered that on that day he got the phone call he wished he could have unheard. Baby and Bonnebell were sick that day. Bonnebell caught it first and gave it to Baby. They both were believed to have the flu, as the sickness didn't shake as easily as a cold usually did. Since they were always so nice to him despite his backstory of being the grandson of a holocaust survivor and his mother barely being around enough; especially the childhood accident that was always in the back of his mind, usually undisturbed unless he thought about it.

"Thanks Ennard." Bonnebell told him in her wheezy and chocked voice.

"Ah-no-no. No talking miss. Your throat is already so sore." He told her gently.

"What is this recipe again?" Baby asked being draped in a blanket.

"Family secret. Always cured me when I was ill. It'll knock your immune system into gear." He told them.

"Hey Ennard?" Baby asked getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me another juice please?"

"Certainly." He smiled going to the fridge and collecting it, he then poured some into her cup. She gave him a smile then asked another thing.

"Can you please sing for us?"

"Sing?"

"Yes. It always sounds so nice." Baby smiled again.

"Alright. What do you want me to sing?"

"You are my sunshine. I love the way you sing it."

It was true Ennard sang it very good. It was because his mother use to sing it to him, since they grew up with the song and it gave them many smiles through out the years, even when it felt very dark. So he began to sang the tune he knew by heart.

You are My sunshine.

My darling sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are grey.

You'll never know dear.

How much I love you.

So please don't take. My sunshine away.

Baby loved listening; Ennard's voice was loud and clear, but it was also very rich and pleasant to listen to. Some agencies wanted him to go professional with singing, but he insisted for charity events only should he sing. Because he wanted to give to those who needed it more than him.

"You're my bestest-best friend in the whole wide world." Baby smiled at him, usually her smile was infectious, so he began to smile too, then the phone rang, Baby and Bonnebell stared at it like they excepted it to explode. Knowing it rang but they talked so quietly due to their sickness. So Ennard took the phone and answered.

"Hello this is Circus Baby's rental how can we make your day super happy?" He opened with the line they had practiced many times before, "Oh Freddy. Hello. Yes. I know what today is. Oh... my god... that happened?!" Baby and Bonnebell looked over concern now, "oh Jesus. You're at the hospital?! They couldn't... save?" He looked sick now.

"Alright. Baby and Bonnebell are sick at the moment. We're having dinner soon. I'll be there tomorrow during visiting hours. I'll see you. Tell Foxy we're all hoping he's okay. Alright. Bye." He hung up.

"What happened?" They asked at the same time as Ennard placed down the phone.

"I need a few minutes outside." He told them. He then walked out to the back of the house then he slammed open the door, stomping towards the front and sitting in the swinging chair. Foxy had only been sitting in this same spot two days ago. He started to get angry then tears came down his face.

"Ennard?" Ballora came outside, she was in her workout clothes, it was obvious she had just arrived back from her workout session. "What's the matter?"

"S-something happened to Foxy. Something horrible." He told her.

She convinced him to come back inside, where Baby and Bonnebell sat in the living room, now Fernando, Tiffany, Minirenna, and Bibybab were sitting there too. Ennard sat next to Ballora and Baby. He felt safe near them. Fernando came back in with a cold drink which he accepted.

"He lost his legs..." Ennard told them with tears. They all gasped.

"Foxy?"

"But how?!"

"He fell of the boat and the propellor shredded his legs. They operated on him. They had to cut off another chuck of what was left because they were concern with infection."

"Saint Mary's..." Fernando mumbled.

"Holly fudge." Bonnebell shook her head.

"You've been close with him your whole life. We understand." Baby nodded. It was true; Ennard had known Foxy for years. All during his childhood.

"Freddy told me he's still out. He's informing everyone else."

"He'll have to learn how to use a wheelchair." Ballora shook her head.

"Or prothesis" Tiffany chimed in.

"That would be awesome." Bibybab smiled, everyone stared at him with wide mouths.

"You jerk! I can't believe you just said that!" Minirenna yelled at him.

"They're fun."

"You think it's fun to be without legs?!" Ennard barked shooting out of his seat. Baby tried to calm him but it didn't work as she hoped. "Foxy will be like this for the rest of his life! This is not a freakin video game! THERE'S NO RESTART BUTTON! AND THERE'S NO JUSTICE FOR ANYTHING ANYMORE!"

* * *

At lease today there was justices. Mike got to see the pizzeria in business for the first time today, he was in the kitchen most of the time. Chica was wearing a skirt and had the air conditioner blowing around. She was tutoring Mike how to make the menu since he was bored. Later on in the day, a male chef sneakily groped Chica, because he did it so quickly, she was startled, then angry, then sad to the point of crying. Mike took charge since he was holding a rolling pin, and sitting on a counter, he smacked the wooden object into the back of his head.

There was crying and screaming. Chica explained to Freddy what happened, the chef threaten to sue because he was "assaulted" by a child. Freddy fired him on the spot then dragged him out when he refused to leave, reminding him they has a zero tolerances regarding sexual harassment and inappropriate touching. He told Chica to retire for the day and he allowed Mike to go with her and take some pizza.

"This pizza's not like Chuck-E-Cheese." He told himself

"That's because they're a company. All use the same stuff. We're a family owned diner." Chica answered, "the recipe was designed by Fredrick Robbins."

"I thought it was Scott Cawthon." Bonnie shook his head.

"No. Fredrick is Freddy's father. He's just too old to work in the industry now."

"We've been close friends all our life. You never told me that?" Bonnie questioned.

"Fredrick is my grandfather?" Mike asked.

"No. Fredrick is Freddy's father. My father is Carlos and we've never met Foxy's father as he was adopted by Scott."

"Speaking of parents. My parents have asked if they can stay in town for halloween, thanks giving and Christmas." Bonnie chimed in.

"All three holidays? They must have little work to do." Chica nodded.

"Actually their house is being destroyed."

"WHAT?!" Chica barked.

"Their house is blocking the extension of the new train station. Ten houses in that neighbour hood are being destroyed. They've decided they want to stay here until they find a new home. Hopefully closer by."

"Why didn't you say?"

"Because I thought you'd panic about it. I've asked Freddy. He's fine with it."

"Then know about Mike?"

"Not yet. But they have to leave by next month."

* * *

I apologise for lateness; My grandfather injured himself recently. He was trying to get across the road and he fell and hit himself against a concrete drain in the gutter. He didn't stop himself from falling so he now has a broken arm, stitches above his eye, black marks under both of his eyes, and his other wrist is bruised. My grandmother is 100% dependant on him but now because he is injured; everyone in the family has to do their fair share of work. I also just finished my exams last week and I'm now sorting out for school next year as it is my final year of high school before I graduate and go to university.

However I have been working my butt off on my stories. So hopefully you'll see the next chapter either later tonight, tomorrow or some point in this week.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Ennard was in a shut down state of mind. Locked in the attic. He did this when ever something really bad happened, like the time he saw his grandfather being harassed in the street and he later learnt he was a prisoner at a death camp during the second world war while he was a young teenager. He was there because he was a child of jewish parents. They were both murdered at the death camp, he was the sole survivor of his family and was a displaced citizen for nearly ten years until he came to America.

Here he could escape the realities of the disgusting world they lived in. He remembered when Freddy and Bonnie came out, they were assaulted frequently for being the way they were. Justice is no such thing he reminded himself. Women were raped everyday and the men who were monsters got away with it everyday. The system had let him down once before. William got away with murder. It made him sick and sad all at once, which turned him into a disgusting mess.

Murder. The word stain into his mind forever because of that man.

Now Foxy had fallen victim, Bibybab's cruel joke was the icing on the cake that felt thrown into his face, and it wasn't sweet either. Ennard never wanted another injustice in his family. But it always seemed to chase him around. Like a curse.

No one really came up into the attic; it had rats, old books, things stored into decaying cardboard boxes that were held together by sticky tape and old robots. He remembered one in particular.

When Ennard was bedridden with the measles in hospital, almost on deaths doorstep, Henry built a robot to keep him happy so he'd allow the nurses and doctors to correctly treat him. Ennard called the robot "Puzzles" because the robot loved to do puzzles with him. Even after he recovered, he still kept Puzzles. His father eventually deactivated him when he was 14, he didn't tell him of course and he found out himself, he saved the robot from the dump and brought it up to the attic. Despite it was decaying and most of its skin had already come off, he was the best highlight of his dark childhood. With the painted white face and the blue eyes that matched his own. He hoped if he ever had kids, Puzzles would be reused once again..

Save that thought for all the necessary repairs and cosmetic modifications that would need to happen.

"Jesus. I've lost so much." Ennard realised how badly adult life treated people now, he wanted to go back to the simple days of being young with no worries. The days when she was still alive.

"Ennard please. Where are you?" Bonnebell called out for him below. She didn't stumble into the attic a lot since she was frighten of spiders.

"I miss the simple things." Ennard shook his head then walked towards the latch and opened it, the ladder came down and he climbed down, intending to go straight to bed without dinner, but that was fine, he lost his appetite.

* * *

He did miss simple things. Ennard missed being able to walk for long periods without having to use crutches. He sat inside his bedroom on the sewing machine repairing one of Ballora's costumes.

"Hello? Can we come in?" Ennard didn't even need to look up to know who it was. That voice belonged to Chica.

"Please do enter." Ennard replied not facing her until he had finished the repair, he knotted the string then held up the dress, seeing the repair was effectively done.

"Mike. Meet Ennard."

Ennard turned around to see Mike. He was dressed as any casual boy his age would be. A green shirt with pale brown shorts. Ennard made sure he was ready for the visit by applying the cream concealer over his face to cover red spots and scars. He also wore the silk white gloves to cover his fingers, he took the extra step to put in his new fake eye to cover up the obvious missing eye, the only issue was it was not the exact shade of his real eye colour but no one could really tell since it was still very close.

"Hi there Mike." Ennard waved at him.

"You talk really quietly." Mike told him.

"I know. I'm sorry but I'm unable to speak any louder." He gave him a smile.

"That's okay." He was the first kid who was fine with him speaking quietly. He had only met kids who demanded he spoke louder, sometimes they even hit at his gut or call their parents over, which would start an argument. The first example of the most bratty kid he had ever met wanted him to sing, since he had sang three years earlier at their party. Ennard explained he couldn't sing anymore as his throat had to be almost reconstructed after almost melting completely, he also stated he was only there to support Tiffany, as she had suffered a miscarriage only a few weeks before, and she was known to break down. The child brought their mother over, who in no way understood since he was nearly burnt to ashes that he couldn't sing, at first she tried to offer him money, he refused, then she started yelling curses and calling him a racist. Ennard knew that wasn't right; he and the kid were both the same skin colour. Then the mother complained he was sexist, but the argument was fired back again when Ennard said the child was a male. The father came and that's when it really started; Ennard was frighten and backed into a corner, Tiffany and Baby ran to help but Ennard had already suffered a few punches and kicks and he was on the ground holding his head crying in fear.

He was lucky that day when Foxy was around, who grabbed the man by his shirt and dragged him back then slammed him onto the ground and said his own death threats in "pirate-speak" as he called it. Ennard then decided to stay at home most times or even wear a pin Nigel made for him as protection. The pin stated he was "mute" and "couldn't speak", that wasn't true, but wearing it had stopped the possibility of some very nasty fights. He only wore it when he believed he was entering a dangerous area.

"Can you fix this for Mike please?" Chica handed him the plastic bag, Ennard opened the bag and took out the stuffed bear missing an arm.

"It's very old." Ennard noted the feel and smell it had; it had the smell of those old peppermint lollies.

"I've had it my whole life!" Mike nodded smiling. Of course he did Ennard knew.

"Have you now?" Ennard asked as he nodded, "well you must love it a lot then. I understand attachment to childhood toys. I still have a few around hiding."

"We all do I think." Chica nodded.

"Everyone else here too?" Ennard inquired.

"Yes."

"Alright. Maybe Fernando can teach you some interesting tricks." Ennard nodded then went down to work, Chica indicated to Mike he wanted them to leave the room for the while.

Mike came back to see Baby, Ballora, Fernando and Tiffany. Baby was first person he had ever met who had natural red hair, he thought it was pretty, especially since she had it up in two ponytails, she told him it was mostly apart of her everyday look.

"Master of trade always wants to be left alone." Fernando told everyone then turned to Mike, "Hello again!"

"Why are saying hello again? I've only been gone for two minutes mister!" Mike pointed out.

"I get lonely here!" Fernando complained.

"Well that's rude what am I?!" Tiffany told him.

"You know what I mean!"

"Where's Bonnebell?" Foxy curiously inquired

"Shopping. She stole Baby's cookie which she called "dibs" on and now has to make up for it." Ballora informed them.

"How Ennard today?" Chica asked.

"He's been going out a lot lately. We're not sure what is going on." Tiffany shook her head. They were unaware at that very moment as Ennard opened the case of his threads to match the fabric of Bugsy, he thought about Springtrap. He was so frighten, and he felt horrible leaving him alone so he made his father promise to watch him and visit him. He knew child protection services had been called regarding him but no one had figured out who the kid belonged to or why he was "dumped" like how he told Ennard by his father. He did make a silly promise whilst he was in a rage about him being abandoned to his father that he'd take the kid if no one came forward by the time he was discharged.

"Best not to disturb. He's always been in that mood." Ballora nodded

"But why?" Mike inquired.

"He was in a really nasty accident." Ballora decided not to sugarcoat it, "It's changed a lot of him. But we still love him and he still loves us."

"Love is the most important thing in the world." Baby spoke.

"I remember when Foxy went to see Ennard after it happened."

"Those were the days."

"I loved those days." Fernando smiled, obviously to what they were eluding to.

"Hey Mike. Halloween's coming up in a few weeks. Maybe you should come watch us at the children's hospital." Tiffany suggested.

"We don't really celebrate Halloween." Mike nodded.

"Well this is a good event. It was Ennard's genius seven years ago. He wanted to give those kids more to look forward to rather than just Christmas. We dress up and perform songs for charity money."

"Maybe we could give you a demo of one of the songs we plan to play?" Ballora suggested.

"That sounds fun!" Chica sounded excited.

"Okay."

* * *

Here's an update on my family if you are curious;

School has officially finished for me. But I fell over in a area where a lot of people throw glass bottles on the ground. I ended up having glass in both of my knees. I walked home slowly, not wanting to pull them out. My mother took me to the doctors to get them removed and get stitches. I was then informed by my mother that my grandmother has another infection, she had only just gotten over her last one four weeks ago. My grandfather also got another plaster on his broken arm but he is having an active protest about a new carer who wants to give him a sponge bath. Now I'm scared my Grandmother will try to take her own life because she is sick of the pain that comes with her infections (she has had about 11 infections so far this year, including going to the hospital twice).

So great start to December. Hoping Christmas is better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Ennard could hear music; Ballora was playing the piano and Tiffany was singing. It must have been their halloween song they had spent months on. They always did this; practice made perfect. They had been doing this since the start of this year. He didn't mind the occasional sound of music, it brought life into the house and it brought him back to the days where he younger.

Ennard never really celebrated halloween. His parents were wary of him going to strangers home since the death of his friend and his near death in the past. Every Halloween his mother would bake pumpkin pie as a tradition.

Speaking of mother. His mother texted him earlier that day; once again explaining she couldn't come for halloween or thanksgiving. It broke Ennard's heart. Now he believed his family was falling apart just like his deceased best friend's family did. He had only seen his mother twice in the last three years. He really missed her, he wanted things to be the way they were before when he was younger. He would repeatedly text his mother that she should visit but barely any replies came, those that did said the same thing; "Can't do that sorry".

Ennard came to the washing machine after the cycle was finished and he took Mike's bear Bugsy out. The bear was an authentic thick furred scuffed toy. He calculated it must have come from a factory that closed down years before Mike would have been born, making him believe the toy was second hand.

He took the bear outside and went to allow it to dry under the sun on the desk they kept outside.

Creak.

Ennard turned his head, excepting Mike or Ballora to be there. No one was there. He was sure he heard-

"Nice to see a good healthy body working hard."

Fuck.

Ennard turned to the swinging chair and saw the last person he wanted to see.

William Afton with his disgusting greasy purple hair, his glassy eyes as wearing some formal suit.

"I'm calling the police." Ennard scowled and walked towards the door.

"Why?" William asked as if he was an idiot. Ennard snapped.

"Because you murdered a girl and you got away with that. And you've broken into our yard. Get out." Ennard explained trying to compress the rage he felt; never caught or captured for his crimes. He was an itch that never went away. That was William. Plain and simple... oh he hated that so much, so many sleepless nights he had been given.

"Your accident not treating you nicely?" William inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh for fuck sakes what would have to gain by coming here and fuckin' talking to me? I'm your victim. My statement will never change." Ennard hissed.

"Maybe not. Little kids are very easy to crush into what you want." William smirked.

Ennard got a sick feeling as he heard Mike laughing inside. He had no idea what he meant but he had a bad feeling he was talking about him.

"He's not my kid. But I will die rather than you ever touch him." Ennard narrowed his eyes.

"Who do you think I'm talking about?" William asked

"I don't care. You're making a threat. I'm calling the cops you mother fucker!" Ennard scowled walking away. By the time he reached his mobile and was ready to dial; William had vanished, he looked out the window and he was gone. His heart sunk, then it was relieved. He couldn't have snuck in. He ran off like a coward like he did last time.

He knew if he tried to call the police now, they wouldn't listen; instead he called Nigel to speak to someone who knew the truth too.

A few final stitches and it was finished. Mike was listening to Baby speak more about halloween while Ballora offered him a banana, which he took.

"As good as new." Ennard handed the toy to Chica, who observed it had a wash and a new ribbon applied.

"Wow. It's pretty."

"Yes. But it's old."

"Oh really? How old is Bugsy?" Mike asked as he took the toy back.

"Roughly 60 years old." Ennard estimated in his head.

"Wow!"

"What?!" Chica barked confused.

"He came from a factory which shut its doors in the 1950s."

"Bugsy's so old!"

"Yes. That's why you need to take good care of him. He's fragile." Ennard told him. He didn't bother to speak about William since no one would believe him and say he was imagining it. Plus it was likely a one off thing but Nigel did warn him if William made a second appearances; he should call the police right away.

* * *

I do apologise for being unactive in some stories. I do want to have a system where I update at lease one story every week or two weeks. I have other one ready because I wrote it while my grandmother was in his hospital and I was unable to find it until now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Jason and Lillian Bernie arrived that following Thursday. Bonnie gladly allowed them to use his room.

Right at the very start, they were both friendly to Mike. Bonnie explained later he was an only child due to unforeseen issues regarding his mother's ability to have babies. Lillian did want to have a second child but she feared now it was too late for her to even try to conceive.

"We offer great work. Are you sure you won't take the offer?" Freddy asked. He had been having the same conversation at the table while Jason and Lillian were eating breakfast in the early morning. Freddy had persisted on the offer of allowing Lillian and Jason to work on staff and move in with their son.

"Freddy we appreciate you want to keep our family together. But we can't do this to you. It would be an unwanted burden. Plus we'd feel very isolated." Jason explained.

"Why?" Freddy asked confused, he thought this was an amazing chance to be working.

"Because we'll be the oldest staff members!" Lillian exclaimed, "I know it's work but we just want to put our life's back together again. There's Mike of course also."

"Why is that an issue?" Freddy inquired.

"It might be a tad confusing." Jason nodded.

"Plus invading on Bonnie is not a great idea." Lillian shook her head.

"Speaking of invading. Nigel has requested our presences so he can engage in a voiced conversation with the newest member of the family so he doesn't feel alienated." Freddy spoke.

"Huh?"

"He wants to meet Mike. But that's the way he said it."

"Nigel is something ain't he?"

* * *

Mike was allowed to go the park. He enjoyed the time there, he briefly said hello to Nigel and Felix. Both of whom were wearing large brimmed sun hats with dark tinted sunglasses. They both said they easily sunburned.

Mike also saw two other staff members who worked in relations to partnerships between Circus Baby and Teddy's group.

"You wanna take the glasses off Nigel?" The man with orange hair and green eyes asked him, he sat across from the tall man at a wooden picnic table. Nigel growled at him.

"No. Too bright." He scowled. It was a plain fact to know about Nigel that he hated the sunlight. Hated it. He'd always wear his special dark tinted sunglasses that shielded his eyes from the light.

"Leave it alone Fritz." Freddy shook his head. Knowing Nigel would never budge, he was very one sided but when it came to his sunglasses, he always would wear them if he was not at home, and forcibly talking them off in his opinion; was reason enough for him to grab their hands and cling onto it until he was able to get them back. Nigel had caused bruises for several people doing that in the past.

"No. I've never seen your eye colour Nigel." Fritz insisted.

"They're dark silver. If I take off my sun glasses outside I'll be blinded by the light." Nigel explained.

"If you allow that to happen it'll be a huge problem." His son, Felix complained, "I'll have to take him home and cover his eyes with a damp cloth for four hours."

"Why are all your eyes so dam sensitive to sunlight?" Fritz asked

"He has a Chiari malformation." Felix explained, "I just hate sunlight because I'm use to the dark. I can take mine off." Felix then reached up and removed the sunglasses revealing his silver eyes, he then placed them away in the black case and snapped it shut.

"What's that?" Chica asked never hearing of the term before.

"I'm very photophobic. But it's caused by the fact I have something called Chiari malformation. It is a defect where my cerebellum extends out the opening in the skull. It's even more hard to explain deeper without confusing people." Nigel stated.

"That sounds dangerous."

"Doctors tell me its not life threatening. It was most likely caused by the trauma to my head in my childhood." Nigel explained, "I suffer from ringing in my ears which is common. Which is why I have my phone to play music."

"I've heard of that"—Aaron, the newest guard nodded. "My cousin had it. He committed suicide."

"I'm not surprised," Nigel nodded, "it's hard to live when you get headaches that simply get worse with simple actions such as coughing and yawning."

"How do you work?" Bonnie asked.

"I take special meds to help with headaches, plus I only have type 1, it's very manageable." Nigel explained.

"The meds are not cheap either." Felix shook his head, "which is why his prices are huge. If I had ghosts, I would never call you."

"Fine, call some scammer. I run a legitimate business and I don't waste people's time." Nigel scowled.

"Can't they... fix it for good?" Chica questioned.

"Unless they kill me. No." Nigel spoke.

"Living with it?"

"Yes."

Mike was oblivious to the fact the adults were discussing serious medical issues, he was jokingly told by Bonnie that Nigel and Felix were both vampires. Mike exclaimed loudly "BUT THEY'RE EATING GARLIC SAUCE!"

In reality they were both eating a wrap with garlic sauce, they both had a good laugh about it. Then Mike went a bit too far and reached across the table and pulled open Nigel's mouth to check for sharp teeth. Felix scolded him telling he wasn't allowed to forcibly open people's mouths and told him to sit back down while Bonnie went red in the face, Felix then took his anger out on him.

"Mike likes the sea. How about we rent a boat one day Felix?" Foxy asked, he always had a tight knit relation with Felix, Freddy frequently joked they were just like brothers, Nigel not getting the joke always stated Felix never had a brother and he was an only child. Foxy did see Felix as childhood friend that was good to adulthood, during school they would play make believe and now Foxy and Felix would exchange certain favours (such as Felix doing a car repair in exchange for pick at the garden). Foxy would often try to get Felix to adjust his prothesis legs but Felix would always tell him to go to the doctor, then Foxy would whine "why should I pay one hundred and twenty dollars just to tighten it?! They always do a crappy job anyway."

"Not my problem." He'd reply.

"I thought you'd avoid boats. I'm wrong." Felix nodded.

"We could go see dolphins!"

"Fine. But one condition. I bring two guests plus my dad. I am paying for it I presume?"

"Yes. Can I bring others?"

"Who?"

"Other than Mike, maybe Ennard and BonBon."

"BonBon nearly got me fined for fishing for lobster traps." Felix growled.

"He's shark bait. That's why I'm bringing him."

"What? I don't get invited?" Chica asked offended.

"Yes Foxy. Invite your wife. How rude of you to invite BonBon. You'll know he'll wear a two piece swim suit."

Nigel cracked out laughing and so did Bonnie.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Hey now Foxy. There's nothing wrong with being gay. Besides you're making your friends pissed." He gestured to Bonnie who was glaring at him.

"Who are you bringing anyway Felix?" Nigel asked.

"Terrance and my girlfriend."

The group erupted into excited squeals and shouts. Felix jumped back startled. Chica was making a strange sound, Freddy, and Bonnie were smiling ear to ear, Foxy was shouting some silly pirate chant, while Fritz congratulated Felix on the achievement, Aaron looked happy for Felix. Nigel already knew about the news and rolled his eyes.

"When did it happen?!" Chica asked shaking him.

"Did you get a kiss yet?!" Freddy pestered.

"Did she let you have the booty?!" Foxy questioned obviously acting stupid.

"Where did you meet?!"

"How old is she?!"

"What does she do?!"

"Is she attractive?!"

"Does Nigel approve?"

"IS SHE BEAUTIFUL?!"

"SHUT UP!" Felix screamed frustrated at the flood of questions washing over him.

"I did approve of her. She's genuine." Nigel nodded.

"Who's Genuine? Is that a new person?" Mike asked suddenly appearing at the table. No one was aware he was there and they all turned their attention to him to answer his questions.

"No. I'm just saying Felix's new partner is genuine. Meaning she is not a fake in anyway. She truly loves Felix."

"Why don't you get married already?" Mike asked, "I've been told when two adults like each other a lot. They get married."

"I doubt she'd ready for marriage. Because when you get married; it's a full time commitment. I've had my heart broken a few times. It's hard to go out there after someone rejects you." Felix described his very inactive love life. He was frustrated at the fact still he was a virgin and nearing 30. This woman he had now seem to be able to last for a while.

"So when we will meet Miss Future Felix Wife lady?" Foxy asked.

"Not anytime soon. Her grandmother's in hospital. She's worried she won't last much longer." Felix explained.

"Mommy! Mommy! There he is!" Everyone turned and saw a little girl running towards them with her parents. Chica and Foxy broke into a sweat worried Mike had hit her while they weren't looking.

"Well I'd like to thank your son." The girl's mother smiled.

They were both caught off guard. "Pardon?"

"Your son helped my daughter when she fell down. I was getting her ice cream while it happened." The girl's mother then extended out her hand, "My name is Carla Jones. That's my husband Harry. Our daughter is Rebecca is just six."

"He's glad he could help." Chica asked a little off guard by what had just happened.

"Is he adopted by any chance?" Carla asked.

"Yes." Chica answered.

"You're the perfect role models for him. I wondered could we meet again. I don't have any friends who are in the same boat as you. I have one older boy and I'm excepting another baby."

"How far along?" Foxy asked.

"Only two months." Carla answered, "Rebecca wants a baby sister."

"Brothers are gross Mommy that's why!" Rebecca spoke like she was a mature adult.

"She thinks she knows everything." Harry shook his head.

* * *

Rebecca's fathers name is actually Henry, but to avoid confusion in this story, I've renamed him Harry just for this story only. If I encounter the same problem in another story, I might just permanently change his name


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Halloween today. Freddy was irrupted three days ago by the phone call he knew they get eventually; Felix announced over the phone that His girlfriend's grandmother died from her cancer. His girlfriend was torn up over it so Felix informed them he would travel to Ohio to be with her. Nigel stayed out of it figuring it was not his business. Mike was oblivious to it. Chica asked him if he liked to help her stock up on cheap candy.

"I got a threatening phone call." Bonnie told Freddy, he looked concerned someone was threatening him because he was openly gay.

"Don't listen to them. Call the police, it's unacceptable you get threatened." Freddy growled.

"No, not that. There was a lady on the phone who rang and demanded to speak with Chica, since she wouldn't reveal why she wanted to speak to her. I didn't allow her to speak anything. She yelled at me. Saying she knew where I lived and she'd bash me."

"That's still unacceptable. Call the police now."

"She called from a public pay phone. It's untraceable."

* * *

Baby was getting ready for the halloween show at the hospital, Ennard was staying out of the way, he went out then came back holding a young boy and with his father by his side. He claimed; "I adopted him, he was homeless and abused. His name is Stephan and I will take care of him. Please stay out of my way."

Ennard had to explain the Springtrap issue and he said he felt compelled to take him under his wing since the Child Protection Services was now investigating the possibility of child abuse and they were searching for his father. Ennard then explained he spent time with the boy and grew to love him more. He then said he now dubbed him Stephan since it was a proper name and Stephan was the name of his great grandfather.

Stephan stayed near Ennard at all times and he gladly enjoyed a sandwich with him. Then when Fernando was cooking a stir fry, flames emerge and glittered in Ennard's eyes, spooking him into his room, Stephan followed. Henry said he was going to stay for a few weeks to make sure Ennard was fine. After all he spoke, being a father would be a new experiences for Ennard.

* * *

Nate gently placed Chris down for bed. He had just gotten him to close his eyes and he needed to make an important phone call. So he went outside to use his mobile.

* * *

"Can I please have hot dogs for dinner? Please Miss Chica?" Mike asked, Chica knew he just wasn't ready yet to call her Mommy, but she accepted that.

"Alright. Alright."

"Waffles! Waffles!" Mike heard Rebecca chanting from down the aisle. He then saw her with her parents and an older boy he presumed was her brother.

"She's catching onto your cravings." Henry told his wife.

"It's not my fault I want waffles for breakfast!" Carla exclaimed, "I haven't had waffles for three months anyway!"

"Nice to see you." Chica nodded.

"Being pregnant is like a sleeping demon at day and a monster at night." Carla explained, "that's what happened with Shane and Rebecca."

"I'll never have that feeling." Chica spoke dismayed by that. She heard countless women talking about how pregnancy made them feel at every waking moment and she would be in complete awe about everything.

"But you have a child anyway. You fought for that. It's worth it." Carla smiled at her.

"Mike can you go get some oranges please?" Chica asked.

"Okay!" He nodded and walked off, he heard Chica and Carla have a pretty long extended conversation about various things he didn't really understand.

The oranges were in a neatly organised pile and Mike began to grab some and place them into a bag. He then felt unease and turned around, he noticed an older woman with dark brown hair who was staring at him with a creepy smile on her face. He looked away and started to walk away but he turned his head and saw she was following him.

He felt more unease and quicken his pace to get back to Chica, who was near by, but then he noticed the woman some how got ahead and was walking towards him. Being wary and knowing of "stranger danger", he started to turn into another aisle and walked off. He was still being followed. He could hear her boots tapping.

"Where could have Mike gone?" Chica asked, "He's taking a while but I don't want to leave just in case he comes back and freaks out I'm gone."

"Maybe wait other five minutes." Carla advised her smiling.

* * *

"WAAAAAHHHH!"

"Yes. Yes Chris I'm coming." Nate yawned sleepy as he lifted the warm bottle out of the hot water, he then squeezed it and tested the temperature on his skin. It just right. He dragged his feet as he walked away. It was hard to believe it was only seven in the evening and he was already tired.

Actually it wasn't that hard. He was getting over a cold and barely had any sleep the night before. This was parenthood at the best of times.

He finally arrived in his room and lifted up the infant and shifted him around a bit then he shoved the bottle into his mouth, making him silent.

"That's a lot better isn't it?"

* * *

"Ennard's got a boyfriend! Ennard's a got a boyfriend!" Bibybab chanted.

"SHUT UP YOU MORON! He's going to get ill!" Ennard exclaimed. He shoved him aside and brought a shivering Yenndo inside. He had found the man on his way home from clothes shopping for Stephan. Yenndo was walking home, unable to ride the bus like Ennard. It had rained heavily for quite sometime and Ennard did what he believed was right and got off the bus early to navigate Yenndo to his house. Now he was in a bad mood because Bibybab made up that stupid chant and getting in his way.

"You don't have to do this." Yenndo told him as he kept pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Like hell I will! You're going to get sick! You are shivering and your clothes are soaked! Now get in the dam tub before I shove you in!" He then gave him another shove into the bathroom then walked away, allowing him time to get the bath ready.

"I don't have a bath in my apartment-"

"Then take your dam time! What size are you?"

"What?"

"Small, medium, large or extra large?" Ennard inquired.

"Oh you're talking about clothes!"

Ennard then turned red, Bibybab hearing the conversation began to laugh.

"SHUT UP BRAT!" He exclaimed.

"BIBYBAB GO YOUR ROOM! YOU'RE STILL GROUNDED!" Ballora yelled at him.

"I'm a medium by the way!" Yenndo yelled.

"Okay so you'll fit into my clothes." Ennard noted.

"What's going on Dad?" Stephan asked him. It was unfamiliar being called Dad but he knew it was Stephan so he was adjusting little by little. He wanted to give this boy a proper future. He looked so different, he had a plaster boot on his foot, he was wearing long pants with a sweater BonBon made, he also had his haircut to a short length above his shoulders, it was a big improvement in Ennard's opinion.

"Nothing. Just helping a friend."

"Ballora asked if I wanted to help make dinner. Can I?"

"Of course you can." Ennard nodded then walked into the bathroom. The bath was now filled with warm water and bubbles. Yenndo was sitting there looking perfectly fine.

"I use to have baths all the time with my sister when we were growing up." Yenndo smiled at memories.

"Well I'll leave some towels here. You can stay here for dinner. Ballora's making spaghetti."

"That sounds lovely." Yenndo smiled.

"I'll let you borrow some of my clothes okay?"

"You're very nice to me... but I should inform you." Yenndo frowned looking down.

"About what?"

"I'm gay." Yenndo spoke, "and I have a crush on you."

Ennard stood still for a minute trying to process what he had just heard. He had several girls crushing on him when he was younger. But never a male liked him, yes men did envy his singing voice and how it drew girls towards him at the best of times, now he had nothing.

"You hate gays don't you?" Yenndo spoke getting tears in his eyes.

"No I don't! Some of my friends are gay!"

"But you couldn't love me back?" Yenndo asked.

"I never said that. Love takes time for me. You have a chance." Ennard smiled at him.

Yenndo seemed to like the response and wiped away his tears.

Ennard considered it; being in a gay relationship, Yenndo was nice as a friend, but it could confuse Stephan and he was unsure what his father would say in response in anything like this.

"Daddy can you please help me?" Stephan called out.

"Oh, coming!" He yelled walking into the kitchen.

"I can't reach." He frowned then pointed up at the spice cabinet. Obviously Ballora had told him to get it and didn't think that Stephan would not find a way to get up.

"Alright. I'll help you." He lifted him up to the cabinet, he took a few things and placed them down, he then wrapped his arms around him.

"I really love you new Daddy. You're my best daddy."

And to think a week ago Ennard would never had imagined being someone's father.

"When's the pasta ready?" Bibybab asked coming into the kitchen, he was obviously doing something he wasn't meant to, but Ennard didn't see it. Until Stephan clung onto him tightly and screamed.

Once Ennard saw it. He froze. The orange glow brought back so many painful memories.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Finally an update! I apologise, firstly it was writers block, now I'm addressing the issues with my mental health since my best friend committed suicide over a month ago. Sometimes I just need to take time out to relax and refresh, I has written this in small sections over time, I did start it before my friend had passed away but my writing was completely halted after that, I also have Chapter 19 ready so it'll be out today too.**

* * *

Mike was really trying to get away from the lady who kept hot on his heels. He was frighten but Chica was nowhere in sight. The woman was obviously following him, Mike glided pass people and he still heard the woman behind him, running after him.

The car. Freddy was waiting in the car outside. He was reading the Jungle Book. Mike went outside, it was dark. He hated the dark, he looked around for the blue car in which Freddy was, but he forgot where he could be. He stood around and looked until he felt a hand roughly grasp his shoulders. He then darted away almost in tears by this point.

Mike managed to safely get across the road, he still saw the woman following him, she was unfamiliar, so he kept running. He then looked around frighten, all he could see now was the crowded road nearby, full of glowing headlights but no people in sight.

"Mike?!"

Upon hearing his name, he turned around and saw Felix, who had several grocery bags, he was very confused that he found him here. But he was relieved to see an adult he knew, Felix was someone he could trust, because he was known to him and his family.

"Mister Felix there's a strange woman following me!" Mike exclaimed pointing his finger at her. Felix stood shocked then looked up and saw the woman watching them from a distances. He glared at her almost scowling.

"Is that her?" Felix asked, Mike softly nodded. Felix had a feeling she was watching from a distance instead of approaching him because he was a fairly strong man and he could easily apprehend her if need be.

"I don't know where my mommy is either!" Mike sobbed frighten now, "I ran away from her because the strange lady was following me!"

Felix growled angrily, he lifted Mike up and made shushing noises. He looked up and saw the woman still there. His anger finally boiled over.

"HEY! GO AWAY! YOU'RE SCARING HIM YOU CREEP! I'M CALLING THE COPS IF YOU FOLLOW US!" He then huffed and walked away to his car. He placed his shopping away then allowed Mike to crawl into the back of the car. He then asked him to put his seatbelt on then he drove away.

"Where are we going?" He asked wiping away his tears.

"I'm taking you to my place, it's not that far from here. Then I'm calling Chica. She'll be worried sick. You were roaming the streets. How long has that lady been following you?"

"A while. I was looking for Freddy but I couldn't see him and she grabbed me!"

"Hey it's okay now. You're safe." Felix hushed, he knew in any case it would be scary if a stranger followed you around, if he was in the situation, he would think the woman is just creepy or a stalker, but in Mike's case, she appeared to be a threat. In any case, Felix would always look out for people he considered family.

"Hey why are you home? Freddy told me you left." Mike remembered what Freddy had announced a few days ago at breakfast to the group.

"As I was packing for Ohio, my girlfriend showed up on my doorstep bawling her eyes out; she had a disagreement with her sister and they had a big argument. My girlfriend drove all the way to my house and collapsed on my porch crying." Felix explained stopping at the red traffic lights.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine yes. I was getting dinner for us."

Within ten minutes, they arrived at Felix's house. It had a tin grey roof with a brick style, the door was a fly screen, there was another car in the driveway; a light blue car. Felix got out of his car and opened the door, he got Mike into his arms then picked up the shopping. He walked to the front porch and opened the door.

"I'm back hello?" He asked.

"I smell burgers." Mike noticed a woman making a beeline straight for him. She had short creamy blonde hair with gorgeous bright blue eyes, she was wearing a baggy black shirt with a tikki printed on in white.

"Why are you wearing my Hawaii shirt?" Felix asked her as he placed Mike on the ground.

"I made my dress dirty. Besides I like the shirt. It smells like the beach." She smiled.

"I guess it does." Felix spoke sounding absentminded, it was the first time she had worn his things, which were of course too big on her figure, now in no way was this women a perfect weight and hourglass shape, but in a way, her sightly rounded figure made her appear cuddly and friendly.

"Is this Mike?" She asked.

"Yup. Picked him up down the street. I'll call Chica in a minute."

"Oh hi Mike." She smiled at him, "My name is Vanessa. I'm Felix's girlfriend."

"Why don't you marry Felix? He's a nice man."

"Mike you shouldn't really be asking-" Felix stammered upon hearing him say that. He was downright embarrassed he asked a stranger that and he didn't think about it.

"Weddings take time. We can't put aside that time." Vanessa told him.

"So you would marry me?" Felix asked smiling.

"Of course. But first. Gimme." She took the fast food bag away and took out a burger.

"You can marry people with burgers?" Mike asked.

"Apparently you can!" Felix nodded walking inside and placing the ice-cream tub in the freezer. He then went over to the couch to join Vanessa who was already eating into her burger.

"What you want to watch Mike?" Felix asked.

"I dunno."

"Well I have internet cable, so I have access to all the general cartoons. I also have some of my favourite old kids shows on DVD."

"What do you like?"

"Okay I admit I'm a bit of freak for liking some old kids cartoons. It's basically a cartoon style I grew up with that I like the most, brings back memories."

"When did grow up?" Mike curiously asked.

"I was born in 1988." Felix answered.

"But that makes you old!"

"Not as old as my father." Felix told him knowing he would see him as old at the moment, "Alright. We have Cartoon Network or Nick."

"Anything with Cartoon in it has to be good!"

Felix chuckled slightly,"Alright. Cartoon Network has Regular Show, Adventure Time, Powerpuff girls, Steven Universe, Kids Next door." He listed off a few he saw.

"Kids next door! It sounds cool!"

"Alright you can watch it. I'll call your mother." Felix walked after he pressed play and the show started. He debated if he should call the police, but he thought it wouldn't do much good; it was dark and he didn't see the woman's face properly, he wouldn't be able to give a good enough description for the police to look out for. He would for sure tell Chica he was followed by a strange woman he didn't know.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Ennard was unable look away, Bibybab looked excited, Stephan was digging his nails into Ennard's clothes and trying to get him to move away. The flames twirled upwards from the pot and a burning smell was emitting from the source.

Ennard collapsed onto the floor feeling the physical pain he did all those years ago. The rehab and the pain of healing. His skin was always itching and dry.

He was trapped. He was trapped.

Fuck. Fuck.

The flames were heating him up, he was going to cook again. He began to chock on his sobs in his throat and closed his eyes and held himself tightly. His tears were burning his eyes and his breathing was being chocked.

The fire was straggling him. He would die here. He'd melt!

Everything was fading and getting blacker...

"Oh for god sakes Bibybab get out! This is a real fire!"

"Ennard get up the fire's gone!" Baby tried to lift him up but he was inconsolable at this point, his arms and leg were jelly and he was wailing to heavens, he still felt the fire burning over him.

"What happened?" Yenndo asked coming out wearing a pale blue shirt with long dark green pants, he was drying out his wet hair with his towel.

"We had a minor fire." Tiffany spoke, "Bibybab was misbehaving."

"Is he okay?" He gestured to Ennard.

"His Pyrophobia has kicked in." Tiffany explained.

"Frighten of fire?"

"Since the accident yes."

"My sister use to be scared of the dark." Yenndo recalled, he the bend down and grabbed Ennard's waist and hoisted him up, he then used himself as support for him as he wobbled and shook.

"I've never seen you this scared. Must be bad. Let's get you to lie down for a while." He suggested as he helped him walk away.

"Hate fire!" Ennard scowled with tears still in his eyes.

"I know."

* * *

Mike loved the show. It was about five kids who saved the world from adults who were the enemy. Vanessa seemed a bit interested, she kept looking up from her word search book.

"When's my mommy gonna arrive?" Mike asked, Felix entered from the hallway and looked at him.

"I finished calling her a few minutes ago. She'll be about ten minutes away."

"Felix?"

"Yea?"

"Do you like your job?"

"Yes."

"What do you do Vanessa?" Mike asked.

"I'm a photographer. That's how I met Felix."

"How did you meet him?"

"My boss told me a gym had asked if we would take photos for a newspaper article. At first I found the wrong man, who was casually walking along the beach, with a surfboard, and a dog by his side. I should I have known you weren't the body building type." She told him and stared at Felix.

"I do go to the gym time to time. Not frequently."

"I accidentally grabbed the wrong man and he said "well I'm flattered you think I could be a body builder. But I eat one too many slices of cake to be the correct size". I was so flustered! I thought I would get fired if he complained to my boss. Instead he came to me when I was finished taking photos and he asked if he could get my number. I thought he meant the business number and he frowned at me and said, "If that's what you think of me that's fine, I'll just eat cake by myself." I thought he was cute. So I was head over heels and I gave him my phone number."

"So if you get married... what comes next is a baby!" Mike smiled. Leaving Felix and Vanessa red faced.

"My mothers would love kids but that's a huge step! Having a baby is almost like having a new pet but it's more intense and requires a great deal of attention and strength!" Vanessa told him.

"Your mothers?" Mike asked, "Don't you mean parents?"

"I have two mothers Mike." Vanessa told him, "Quinn and Jenny."

"So they're like a girl version of Freddy and Bonnie!"

"Almost. Besides the fact Freddy and Bonnie don't have kids." Vanessa told him.

"My father also texted Vanessa. He wondered if we'd like to have dinner at his place."

"I'd like to... you don't know what's it like to have a sibling. You bicker and disagree to the point of sometimes saying unforgivable things."

"What on earth did she say?"

"Nothing that is G rated." Vanessa spoke simply, Felix's eyes widen when he heard that.

"What did your mothers say?"

"They were heartbroken. But they understood I needed to be with you. Just as long as I go to visit them sometime soon." Vanessa explained.

Felix had never heard someone say they needed him before. It made him feel humbled but a lot of pressure was on him when he heard that. Vanessa reached over held his hand, he went over to sit with her.

Mike was still watching the show until someone knocked at the door, Felix stood up and walked over to answer.

"Mike!" Chica looked relieved to see him safe and sound.

"Mommy there's a creepy woman following me! I was scared!" He ran and grabbed her leg. She was startled by that but then lifted him up and held him close.

"It's okay Mike. Mommy's here now. That's right. I'm your mommy."

"Thank you so MUCH Felix. I'd dread what would have happened if someone else picked him up!" Freddy spoke.

"No problem. Someone was following him. He freaked out and ran." Felix explained.

"Don't worry Mike. Your save now. We're going home to have those hot dogs."

"Felix, when we go boating?" Mike asked.

"How about four weeks from Thursday?" Felix questioned, "It'd give me some time to get somethings set up."

The car ride home was mostly quiet, Mike asked Freddy and Bonnie if they knew about Vanessa's mothers.

"Oh I didn't know she had two mothers..." Freddy nodded listening.

"We barely know her. It's a bit of a shame." Bonnie spoke quietly.

They arrived back home when it was dark, Chica still held Mike, still in a bit of a daze about being addressed as his mother for the first time. Freddy was just about to unlock the door when he heard Mike whimper. He turned around and saw Chica and Foxy had their eyes firmly planted on a woman who was walking across to them.

"Stop following my son you bitch!" Chica exclaimed angry enough to swear near a minor. She honestly didn't care; she was worried sick when Mike vanished, she was in tears as Felix rang her and told her where Mike was. She relieved to have him back but she wanted this night to be over.

"Bonnie go inside and call the police." Freddy ordered, Bonnie nodded and unlocked the door, he then went in.

"Why won't you leave him alone?!" Chica barked at her.

"Because I'm his grandmother. I'm Marge Schmidt. And I want Mike back. Bitch." She snapped.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Marge left and everyone was speechless. Mike had a grandmother? When did that happen?! How did they find them?! Why did she stalk Mike?!

Chica woke up to the call they were being sued for the custody of Mike. Marge was the one who ordered it. She wanted sole custody with no visits from Chica, Foxy or anyone. Chica was distressed and in tears crying in Foxy's arms.

"They can't take away my baby! They can't take Mike away! It's not fair!"

Freddy and Bonnie reached out to every source they knew. Bonnie was more calm tempered and called Paige. Freddy was calling an attorney for advice. Foxy called for Chica's parents and they raced down there to give her comfort.

"I don't understand it either!" Paige exclaimed over the phone.

"She wants to take away Mike can she really do that?!" Bonnie started to lose his cool because this had just come all of a sudden and it threaten to tear away Chica's happiness. She hadn't been this happy in a long time, he remembered all those doctor appointments where she would always come back home in tears, just wanting to disappear. If there was anyway to stop it, he wanted to.

"Yes."

"Oh dear god Paige!" Bonnie started to tear up, "Chica loves him! She'll be broken without him!"

"I'll try to see if there's a possible breach that allowed her to find you."

"Please just help us!"

News broke out quickly and they were overwhelmed with text messages of support

 **Nigel** — I hate what she's doing to you. I'll conquer up spirits to haunt her for the rest of her days.

 **Mangle** —Awful women!

 **Chi** — here's my suggestion; make her a piping hot pizza then throw it at her face. Then drown her in water fake apologising for it.

 **Felix** —Call a dam lawyer for fuck sakes. I don't think she can legally break the adoption.

 **Fernando** — She should go burn in heck!

 **Ennard** — I'm taking Stephan out later to shop. You want me to get some rat poison then drop it in her water?

 **Aaron** — I'm calling George. I smell a rat.

Chica and Foxy came to court alone. Mike was with Bonnie and Freddy for the day.

"We'll now speak to Miss Schmidt." The judge shook his head.

"That's Ms Schmidt. I'm a widow." Marge corrected. Now Chica and Foxy saw she was a woman with long sandy blonde coloured hair with dark blue eyes. She wore a big heavy coat on her person that made her look fat, Chica giggled quietly, unheard.

"I apologise. Process."

"When I lost contact with my daughter. I believed I would never see a piece of her again. Until I saw that beautiful boy. My grandson."

"Hm yup. Ms Schmidt. Isn't true you followed Mike around? Intentionally driving him away from his adoptive family?"

"Yes I did. I only wanted to talk. I didn't mean to frighten him."

"Ms Schmidt you are aware Mike could have be found by an adult who would kidnap him?"

"He ran from me. I was trying to talk. That man was rude."

"Well That man has just arrived!" Felix yelled coming in.

"Alright. We'll hear your statement Mr Sullivan."

"Alright!"

"Felix Sullivan. Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" They asked.

"I swear over my grandmother's grave. May she rest in peace." Felix nodded as he sat down.

"Where were you that night before you went out?"

"With my girlfriend. Her grandmother just died. I was intending to go to Ohio to be with her, but she came here instead telling me she uninvited herself to the funeral after she disagreed with her sister."

"What's your girlfriend's full name?"

"Vanessa Dianne Hanava."

"Okay. Now tell us what you did the minutes prior."

"I went to the supermarket to get ice cream and something for dinner. I got take out. Went towards my car. Saw a kid going across the road. Once I got near my car I realised it was Mike. His parents were nowhere to be seen. There was a woman across the road who was watching us intensely."

"You had no idea who she was?"

"No. I yelled at her. Because I believed she had been stalking him with the intention to kidnap."

"Where did you take Mike?"

"My house, my girlfriend can prove I was there. I called Chica and told her where he was, she was so relieved, she thought something horrible had happened."

"How long has Mike been their family member?"

"About a month and a half." Felix answered.

"That'll be all."

* * *

Nothing has been reached yet, Chica was still distressed by the end of it, Paige was ravaged by guilt, she had gotten several phone calls from different friends and family members.

She first got a call from Lucy Thomason, Chica's mother, who was inquiring to know how this strange woman could know anything. Then it was Carlos, Chica's father, who demanded an answer, he didn't seem happy that Paige didn't know either. Next was Nigel, who asked if Paige knew Marge Schmidt, when she answered no, Nigel sounded very concerned. Nate called Paige to assure her that she wasn't being blamed for anything but there was clearly a leak somewhere if Marge knew where to look. The next phone call was from the board, who tried to blame Paige for the leak, by the end of the phone call, she was in tears, she loved caring for children and they just told her it was all her fault.

Nigel called back and quickly explained he got in touch with a friend from the police who said they was no trance of Marge anywhere, he had fears, Paige tearfully understood, when Nigel noticed the tone in Paige's voice, he asked if she had been crying, Paige explained the phone call and Nigel scowled, then he said he'd get her an apology. She felt nervous to trust him.

By the next hour, she had a phone call from someone called Nelly, who introduced herself as a member of the Child Protection Services, she said Nigel called her and asked to contact Paige. Nelly said she lived near where Nigel did so she could easily work alongside with Chica and Foxy but she needed all the adoption documents and records forwarded to her. Paige quickly inquired about Nelly's name, thinking it was unusual, she answered her actual name was Penelope, but she liked being called Nelly.

By the end of the day, she had at lease twenty phone calls, some from new people she never knew. The stress didn't end there. She checked up on Jeremy, he was showing symptoms of measles. He caught it from that other boy, she had been too late to stop it.

"Blow your nose sweetheart." Paige held a handkerchief to his nose. He did so, she then felt his forehead with the back of her hand, "I need to tell the board... great..."

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because that boy could have spread to anyone, it's been proven he already gave it to you. So I need to tell the board right away we could have an outbreak. I hate it when kids have measles... it's dreadful."

"Why?"

Paige stood still for a moment then she sighed, "M-My boy. He had measles. It was so severe, he was in such a bad state, he refused to allow doctors to treat him despite he was in such horrible pain. He hallucinated quite severely. My husband had to build a robot to cheer him up so he could be treated... I barely see my son anymore... I feel like I would intrude also... I'm not sure I should be saying this to you. You might not understand."

Jeremy blinked, "I understand perfectly. But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you see your child anymore?"

"He's all grown up. He's also still recovering from an accident and childhood trauma. I feel like it's too late to be a mother again... to make up for lost time..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Nelly arrived at Freddy's by noon. Nigel, Felix, Aaron, Chica and Freddy were all waiting her arrival. Foxy took Mike out for the day so this wouldn't interfere with anything.

It was only know that Nigel met Nelly back when he was in his teenaged years, he befriended her because she was a girl who desperately needed help. He spent months, many hours talking and offering her things, until she did agree to get help to deal with her abusive father, her drug problem and her suicide attempts. Nigel painfully recalled a night when he woke up suddenly pained by the urge, a need to see her, he knew something was wrong, he didn't know how, but his mind was screaming at him to get out of bed and find her right away. He dashed over to her house, her father was passed out drunk, and she had attempted to drown herself in the bathtub. Nigel ripped her away from the water, she was alive, and conscious. She was trying to scramble away, telling Nigel to let her die, she was hysterical, until eventually she collapsed into his arms, screaming until her lungs burned with pain and her heart was heavy.

Once she had calmed down enough, Nigel dragged her away from the bathroom, told her to get dried and dressed, then he told her he would take her to the hospital just to be safe, he then threaten to tell the school what had happened. If the school knew, she would sent to counselling. She begged him no, he agreed to not breath a word, just as long as she told him where she got her drugs from and she promised to stay away from them. Needless to say someone paid for what they did. Nigel didn't kill said drug dealer, but once they were in prison, they were killed in a prison fight.

Nelly hadn't touched drugs since that night, she had nothing for over twenty years. She was roughly the same age as Nigel, a woman in her forties, going to her fifties, like Nigel, she had kids. Twin daughters in fact. Nelly arrived in a mint green car, she had honey coloured hair which was obviously curly despite it was in a bun, as a few loose locks had sprung out and went down to her shoulders and neck. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, everyone saw a simple clean silver ring on her right hand, on her third finger. She was dressed in a white button up blouse which was without creases with a black skirt that ended just after her knees with flat black shoes and dark coloured tights that covered the rest of her skin.

"My name is Penelope Sweet." She didn't say hello, so she took them off guard a bit. It was a bit like Nigel, he never usually just said hello.

"So your title is Miss Sweet?" Chica inquired.

"No, Mrs Sweet. I'm married to a man named Theo Sweet."

"Isn't Theo one of your friends Nigel?" Freddy asked.

"Yes. I got them both together, Theo had an eating disorder, when he started to socialise more, he was getting better." Nigel explained

"Anyway my married life is no going to be discussed." She waved her hand in dismissive matter and looked directly at Chica, "I think what the main question is, is there proof Mike actually has a grandmother who managed to track him down?" Nelly inquired.

"I asked Mage about her, there's no trance of her anywhere, no birth records, no visas, nothing proves she here legally, what concerns me is that appears to be a ghost." Nigel spoke.

Freddy moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"The way Nigel is using that term means this woman does not exist as Marge Schmidt, she could be lying, we need to tell the courts right away we suspect she's lying about her identity, Mike may need to go into protective custody, now is there anyone in this group who knows a responsible adult that will be able to take Mike for a while. I don't necessary believe that you're all not responsible, but Marge could track him down if he's with someone who is too close to him." Nelly advised.

"He called Chica Mom." Freddy told her.

"I know. I'm for family reunions, I'm very pro for that, it benefits everyone. But this smells fishy. Now Chica, do you know anyone who could take him for a while?"

"I don't know... I see most of my friends frequently."

"I could ring my friend, ask them to watch Mike. They lives in what we call a "safe neighbourhood" so it's motioned by the police and most of the people that live in that area foster abused kids and teenagers, they're also victims of sexual assault who are getting support."

"I don't really want him to live with a stranger..." Chica spoke.

"This person has passed a police check, no criminal record. To me, this person is not a stranger, and can't physically harm Mike, because well... it's a lesbian woman who is happily married..."

"What?" Chica asked.

"Renee was born female, but she was forced by her parents to dress and act like a boy because she liked women."

"Well if he is a she. We will call her a she."

"I'm sure her and Evelyn would like that."

"So her birth name is Renee?" Freddy asked just to get clear.

"Yes, born as girl, when her parents found out she was attracted to a female classmate, they moved areas and forced her to dress as a man, they said if she loved females, she would have to become a man. They didn't buy her bras and they forced her to wear bulk clothing to cover up her female shape. She now feels safe to be a woman."

"I would like to meet her before anything is considered."

"I understand." Nelly nodded.

"I do too, however." Freddy and Chica didn't like it when Nigel said "however", they never did, because what would follow would be a very blunt, harsh statement.

"We need to consider ever open door, I'm worried that this "Marge" character isn't who she claims, if she isn't, then why? That's my question, and where did that breach happen, Paige seems very responsible, I'm not blaming anyone here or anywhere else. Personally I'd like to get in touch with the local authorities and dig deeper, I also think Mike should be placed somewhere safe, now as I recall, Ennard has a new friend called Yenndo, I was informed Yenndo lives on the other side of town in a small apartment, Ennard might be open to taking Mike away, so they're in a location there together and-"

"How can you say that?!"

"Excuse me?"

"You want to take Mike away?!"

"Shit you're taking this all wrong you stupid bitch!" Nigel snapped at Chica who jumped in response to hearing him swear, "I do not want to take him from you! I was suggesting for his wellbeing to protect him! I was a single father, what the hell were you?! I was the only one who had my sons back! I know you struggle, everyone else does, I'm sick of being snapped at, I'm trying to help, you let me advise you then you won't take it. That frustrated me, tell me what do you want?"

Chica froze.

"What the fuck do you want from me? I can only do so much, I only have so many opinions, this bitch had breached a barrier in my opinion. I'm looking out for everyone's safety even though I shouldn't give a rats ass about any of you. I try and try to please. Do you know else I tried to please? My parents, and they always hated their son was into the occult. The dark side if not evil, thanks to what I did, I met my wife, I had a child, I was able to help people like me. Damaged. You've opened the door to a child, I too have also opened my mind to that. But once again, I can only do so much before I say enough of this fucking cheating game." He stood up from his seat and threw down his book, he then walked casually to the door and purposely took the chance to swing it wide open then shove it back so hard it slammed and rattled the room.

* * *

Night time had come, Ennard's favourite thing to do at night was star gazing, so he shoved open his windows and looked into the clear night sky. All the stars glittered and dazzled in the darkness of the deep blue surrounding, the shadows at night looked interesting too. He pulled his blue ocean themed curtains back so he had a full view of the endless night sky and all the stars glowing like soft candles in the dark. It reminded him he had lived, he had survived.

"Ennard, dinner's here, I wondered, could you locate Yenndo?" Ballora asked. Ennard was happy now everyone had accepted Yenndo was here. It had been a whole day since Ennard brought him in, yet everyone extended a friendly hand to him. Ballora made sure at breakfast he was well fed, Tiffany had washed and dried the clothing he came in wearing, Baby shared with him some ice cream, Minirenna even offered to buy him lunch when she went out for her afternoon exercise at the park. It did catch both Ennard and Tiffany's attention that they were obvious tears on his clothes which had been patched up by hand, Ennard could tell they hadn't been fixed by a machine and he was concerned that the clothes were actually falling apart, he said he actually believed Yenndo could be very poor. He did tell Yenndo he should stay for dinner again, offering him another set of clothing for the day.

"Oh sure, I'll do that." Ennard smiled and rose from his seat, he was in the middle of making a new dress for Baby, a red top with a striped white and red skirt, he imagined it would be a good Christmas theme outfit. He placed aside what he had completed of the main torso piece, he hadn't put on the short sleeves yet but that was one of the next steps.

It was one of those days when everyone just agreed on ordering take away, tonight was pizza, Yenndo did seem thankful for a warm meal last night, and the fact Fernando located a blanket so he could sleep on the sofa.

Ennard wandered down the hall, he searched the living room, the kitchen and others rooms. Yenndo seemed to had gone AWOL.

Stephan was outside however, like Ennard he seemed to like looking at the sky, Ennard grabbed his hand, Stephan jumped a bit startled, he clearly wasn't use to having his hand grabbed. Stephan looked at him unsure. He seemed damaged. Whatever happened to this child was major.

"Hey, let's go inside okay?" Ennard asked.

Stephan seemed he wanted to ask something.

"Is everything okay?"

"I've never seen a house like this, that doesn't have a pet."

He did have a point. No one had ever brought up the idea of a pet, but Ennard did think for a while after he left hospital that a pet would comfort him, however the idea never came through in the end.

"Maybe we could get a dog... or a cat." Ennard muttered, "what do you like?"

"Cat."

"I guess I could look into that-" Ennard stopped when he heard a pot plant smash. One of Tiffany's plants.

"Oh shit-"

"Yenndo?" Ennard asked seeing him in the darkness from his single eye, he sometimes wondered if his vision was better since he only had one eye.

"Yes?"

"Why are you out here? And among the pot plants especially...?"

"Well it's just..."

"Can you please just tell me?"

"I don't deserve this." Yenndo told him.

"What?"

"I don't deserve to be treated so kindly, I never did anything nice for you."

Ennard blinked, "And you really don't have to. I know what it's like to be pushed to the brink. To stared at, deliberately ignored, teased, poked at and gawked at like a wild animal."

"But you're just bringing yourself down with me."

"I'm not listening to that. I learnt a lesson. When you need help, you need it. Just accept it. Now dinner's ready and I'm sure you're hungry. Be honest."

"I am."

"Good, now let's eat." He gestured to the door and watched Yenndo with his only eye as he walked slowly back to the door and went inside. Ennard tugged Stephan's hand to lead him back inside also.

"Dad?" Stephan asked, again he wasn't use to that title.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Can you read me a bedtime story later?"

"Sure."

Everything truly was changing for the better.

 _ **But in the back of his mind, there was Elizabeth.**_

* * *

Message from the author:

I give you two updates cause my internet crashed unexpectedly last month and we only got it back recently.

Well from this point, my life is getting more stressful, Exams are a week away, so updates any stories might be fewer now, so just enjoy updates and don't harass me for more updates. I'll be more into a routine of updating after my exam period most likely. But I'll say I have exams on the 31st of October, the 2nd, 5th, 12th, and the 20th of November. My grad is on the 22nd of November. However it's likely most of my spare time will be occupied by study and I will use some free time to make small progress. I'll try and get another update on any story done before mid November at lease.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Nate heard the baby crying.

His baby.

He didn't care he had only been asleep for five hours, the baby had started to scream like it was being murdered and for the few fleeing moments, he worried his house had been broken into again.

A cough.

A very dry sounding cough.

He scrambled from bed in his pyjamas, he walked directly to the baby's room across the hall, the nursery was coolest room in the house, he marched to the crib with anxiety eating him alive. Was his baby sick?

He saw the little one was squirming, he could see even in the darkness that the baby's face was red. He carefully tucked his hands under the little boy and felt like he was holding a hot chicken in his bare hands.

He never had to deal with a sick child.

Was it something he did?

Was he not careful enough?

Oh god they'd take away his child.

They'd take him away.

He'd be put into the system.

He'd have his cries unanswered.

He could end up with an abusive father.

He could end up with a mother who only wants him to look responsible.

Only him.

He knew this baby.

He knew it like it was his own child.

No one would take it.

He moved quickly, holding the wailing child, he walked into his room and turned on the light. He scanned by eye for a book, and shifted Chris so he could grab one. He sat on his bed, making gentle shushing noises to Chris as he pulled apart his button up onesie, reasoning within himself if the baby was hot he should pull back his onesie, he slipped down the sleeves so his upper body was free. He held the baby close as he began to look for any page that would help him.

Everything terrified him.

His baby could die.

He reached for the mobile he kept on his bedside at night and called for Nigel.

Despite formerly being enemies, as soon as they meet on that street 20 years ago when Nigel moved into their neighbourhood and Nate nearly ran him over with his car, Nigel began to yell curses at him for not watching where he was going and he kicked his grille then ran off leaving Nate fuming that his car had been vandalised. At that point they would fight to the point of punching out teeth, spitting out blood, black and blue eyes, broken fingers and crunching with each painful footstep as they turned away from battle. Then when Nigel first saw him with the baby.

It was at the supermarket, Nate never expected to run into Nigel ever again especially since Nigel had moved into a house further away from where he use to live in a busy neighbourhood. He was buying food for two for the first time, he was struggling a bit, holding a baby with groceries, at the time he hadn't purchased a stroller yet. The milk finally torn though the bag, and everything fell out, he held Chris close as he attempted to clean up the mess in the carpark. Nigel then walked over as he had parked right across from where Nate was picking up now bruised apples, and squished bread. Nigel recognised the heroin addicted man, Nate finally knew who he was and realised Nigel could call the police and tell them that Chris was not his child. He could even make it out like Nate kidnapped the child.

However the worrying thoughts vanished when Nigel bend down and began to pick up some items for him. He then gave him advice to use a reusable bag because they were stronger. It eventually turned into having coffee at his house asking for advice, where Nigel told him he could call him anytime for advice, handing over his personal number.

Nigel wasn't happy to be woken up, speaking sleepily and complaining about the time and how late he got to bed, but when Nate mentioned the sick child and how he was confused, Nigel told him he was on his way.

Nigel arrived still in his pyjamas, he brought a medical kit and shoved a thermometer in the child's ear, he read out it was higher than what it should be. Nigel put Nate at ease and began the process of elimination as to what was causing the fever.

By six am, both men had agreed it was most likely an infection. Nate was taking Chris to the doctors later when they opened. Nigel assured him he wasn't dying, he was sick, but not dying.

"Do you want coffee?" Nate asked, he managed to calm down the child, who was now dressed in breathable cotton. He had given the child a bottle, he drank it quiet slowly but managed to keep it down.

"I'd like one." Nigel answered sitting on his sofa and tucking away a few stray front hairs behind his ears.

"So how's the court case going?" Nate asked.

"I don't fucking care anymore." Nigel huffed.

"What did they say to you?"

"Same fucking shit."

"Just for the record my child's first words better not be those words." Nate scolded the swearing.

"Hmph. Nate, your friends attempted to rob me." Nigel completely changed the topic, obviously unwilling to talk further about the court case, he knew something most likely happened. "Tell em to rein it in or I'm gonna deal with them myself, and they won't like that." Nate did recall all their fights were between him and Nigel, Nigel never went after his "crew" unless they directly pissed him off.

"I can't do that. I don't order them around anymore." Nate walked back from the kitchen to the living room with two mugs of coffee. Nigel took the mug, Nate then sat down and watched Chris on the floor, on the colourful blue striped mat, shaking a rattle, being fascinated with it obviously.

"Then tell me their weakness, if they have any addictions, any connections." Nigel pressed.

Nate took a big gulp hoping he would be still be awake in a few hours, "Why?"

"Remember Nelly and Theo," Nate nodded, he remembered the two, one skinny and the other extremely fat, "I brought them back to their senses. Nelly was a drug addict and Theo was bulimic."

"Okay fine. I'll tell you what I know. Might not be everything."

"Go ahead."

"I know Ed has three kids, triplets, their mother is a lawyer who took them from him, he doesn't exactly act correctly, he hasn't seen the kids for years... don't even speak of them... Cherrie was raped at one point so she doesn't like being alone with strange men. Knox was abused when he was child and he was put into foster care, he was quiet aggressive and was always shifted from place to place, Brax had a girlfriend who cheated on him about five years ago, and Fredbear... well Fredbear..." Nigel rose his eyebrow, Nate swallowed thickly and blurted it out.

"...he killed a child."

"What?" Nigel questioned.

"Fredbear use to be a mechanic. There was a child he really liked that belonged to a family that he loved to be around... something went wrong... the child... Fredbear was repairing a scissor lift. It malfunctioned when he tried to lower it down... the brother of the child shoved the kid's head inside it... and it came flying down..."

Nigel whined in disgust.

"The child was decapitated." Nigel never saw that coming, Nate never killed anyone, he never thought any one of his gang could do such.

"Fredbear never forgave himself..."

"Jesus I didn't expect that."

"He only told me cause I caught him hanging at the grave one day and he told me."

* * *

Today was the very final day, today the judge would give the final decision. Lillian and Jason made a big breakfast, Chica tied her hair back in a bun and wore a plain white shirt with a black skirt. Mike whined when he saw her like that, she wasn't as colourful as he was use to seeing. Nelly arrived with coffee and ran though the opinions again, Foxy and Chica both stood beside Mike as he was taken to their car, he sensed something was wrong and the whole car ride was very uncomfortable.

Ennard threw his support behind them, along with Teddy, Chi, Marionette, Baby, Tiffany and everyone else.

The whole thing mad everyone feel uncomfortable, Marge kept looking at Mike as he sat next to Freddy. Mike anxiously tugged at Freddy's sleeve and pointed it out, Freddy glared her down then told Mike he could pretend he was on an adventure.

He imagined he was at sea, Jeremy was there, so was his mom and dad, Freddy was there, Mangle was also there, Bonnie strumming a calm tune and whistling. Then his attention was brought back when he heard something that seemed to change everything.

"I award full custody to Marge Schmidt with no visits from his adoptive family. You may take your grandson Ms Schmidt."

Marge smirked. Chica collapsed and began sobbing. Her parents were by her side shushing her and telling her it was alright.

"Mommy it's okay. Don't cry. I'm not leaving." Mike tried to get to her, but Marge yanked him away and he squealed. Chica reacted to hearing the cries of Mike and stood up.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU WICKED WITCH!" She screamed as Marge took Mike and left.

Marge then whipped out a child harness and strapped it on, she then dragged Mike away. He witnessed Chica burst out of the courtroom watching to chase him but Foxy and Bonnie had to hold her back as she cried for her baby to come back.

At the traffic lights. Mike began fiddling with the harness, Marge looked away for one second then heard the click of the harness being released. She then realised Mike had bolted down the street.

"MICHAEL GET BACK HERE! I AM YOUR GRANDMOTHER!"

Mike was crying and gasping for air as he ran down the side walk away from this wicked witch. He wanted to go home so that's where he headed.

* * *

Ennard presented new shoes for Yenndo. Hard leather shoes that were brand new, still in the box. They cost him a fortune but it was worth it. Yenndo's shoes were falling apart at the steams.

"I-I don't know what to say..." He smiled, he then frowned abruptly, "I-I shouldn't accept them. They clearly cost an arm and an leg."

"Take them. You need shoes."

"I-I need to leave."

"No. Don't." Ennard told him.

"I need to go, I'm being a burden. You have a child."

"Don't leave Yenndo." He repeated.

"I don't wanna bother you. I should leave right now."

"I don't want you to leave."

Yenndo froze.

"Please don't leave. Stay." Ennard grabbed his hands.

"Why would you want me to stay?" Yenndo asked.

Ennard himself wasn't too sure of that. He just didn't want Yenndo to leave.

"Please..." Ennard shook his head, "Stay..."

"You're... I... I don't want you to leave because..."

"...Because... I... I... I would miss you too much..."

"Did I tell you I love you?" Yenndo asked.

"You said it was a crush. You didn't talk about love."

"Well I do... because I do... I don't want to drag you down."

"No you don't... I've been the happiest I've been in such a long time, and that's because of you. I finally feel like I can relate to someone." Ennard admitted. He placed down the box and when he stood up, Yenndo grabbed him and pulled him close, he then pressed his lips against his own.

Ennard was just kissed, Yenndo had actually kissed him.

Confusion.

Was he actually gay?

Maybe Bisexual?

Pansexual?

That was his first kiss, he never imagined he would have his first kiss, he believed after his accident, he was never going to be kissed.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry." Yenndo rushed away. Ennard was still confused at the end.

He knew one thing.

He liked that.

He can't remember the last time he had a relationship that felt right.

* * *

A/N: I did a simple drawing of Nate and Chris if you want to view it, You will need to go to my Deviantart Account, my username is the same there as it is here, because when ever I try to put a link on anything it never works.

I also I want to do a sketch of Ennard and Stephan, I did actually dig up a really old sketch of Ennard from this AU and I'd like to share it, but I'm just going to say that it dates all the way back to when Ennard was first introduced in the story last year and his style will be improved/updated, but please look if you are interested in seeing the first sketch I did of him last year in June, you will need to go to my DA page and look into my scraps gallery.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Jeremy seemed lost.

What annoyed Paige was the fact she heard from a volunteer that Jeremy was refusing to eat now, he hadn't eaten dinner yesterday, or breakfast today or lunch today. Dinner was still hours away but Paige was dead set on getting Jeremy to eat, so she told a volunteer to keep an eye on things and she removed Jeremy, she had measles previously and couldn't get it again, she took him into her car and put him in the backseat. She drove down the street to a burger place, hoping it's spark his interest.

"I know you miss Mike..." she spoke when she parked, "What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. You're hungry obviously. I don't know if you're protesting but you already measles and you're not eating, this isn't good Jeremy. I will not tolerate it. I'll get you a cheese burger okay? And I want you to eat it." She then drove up to the drive through, Jeremy was silent as she placed the order then collected the items, she handed him a burger, he unwrapped it slowly, she sighed and changed direction to park, she put on the brake and turned off the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I was just thinking... we could call Mike, and his new parents! We could do that now if you want!" Paige added a smile, she observed Jeremy as he lit up, so she got out her phone from her bag and dialled the number Freddy had given her. She then turned on the speakerphone so he could listen in, it rang a few times before it beeped.

"Hello you've reached Freddy Fazbear's mobile, I can't get to the phone at the moment but leave a message with your name and phone number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." She frowned and quickly researched the pizzeria's business number, Jeremy looked a bit anxious, she dialled that number and someone did pick up.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life, this is Jane, how can I help you?"

"Hello is Foxy available?" She asked.

"Foxy's out all day today, along with Chica, Freddy and Bonnie, they'll be here later, would you like me to take them a message when they return?"

"Yes please... could you tell them that Paige called?"

"Look if you want to find them, you can try calling his brother's pizzeria or the Circus Troop, that's where they could be. They did say they had business to attend to."

The court case. She recalled.

"Thank you for your help, have a nice day Jane." Paige farewelled and hung up. She then remembered and looked though her phone history and recovered the numbers she had for Nelly Sweet, Nigel Marionne, Nate Mare, and Chica's father. She nervously gathered courage and tapped on the number for Nelly Sweet.

"Hello this is Penelope Sweet."

"This is Paige, I wondered how it was going."

"Not great. Mike just ran off. We looking for him."

Paige sat shocked, "H-He ran off?" She asked in fright, she suddenly imagined him being in front of cars, running near the road, strangers everywhere.

"The police are looking for him. Can you call back later please Paige?"

"Can you tell me when you find him please?" Paige asked.

"I will. I need to go now." The tone signalled Nelly hung up, panic ran into Paige, she took in a long breath. She heard Jeremy in the backseat, he was eating at lease.

"Is Mike okay?" He asked.

"Yes Sweetie he is... you know what... I have a lot outside... I need a vacation. You're coming too, we're going to California." She said.

"That's where Mike is, really?!"

"Yes, we're gonna visit him." Paige smiled at him.

* * *

Mike had done runner. Ennard heard on the radio while he was eating lunch with Stephan. He then asked Bonnibelle if she could watch him and do a few activities to entertain him, which she agreed to.

Ennard went to the police station and he easily found Marge there lurking like a bad smell, he kept his walking stick close and he applied makeup on his face, despite the fact Marge had no idea what he looked like, he wasn't going to risk being revealed as being friends with Fazbear and Co.

"Excuse me? Ms Schmidt?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She glared her harsh eye at him, obviously she wasn't a friendly approachable woman like how Chica was. He understood why Mike ran off.

"I'm a senior detective who's off duty today. I found Mike. Can we have a word?"

Her face lit up.

"Certainly Mr detective. I want my grandson safe." They walked outside and she followed him to an alleyway. It was working he thought.

"This is disgusting." She commented.

"Alright drop the act. I know who the hell you really are." Ennard whirled around changing his facade.

"Excuse me?!" She was shocked by the change in character, but Ennard processed to growl at her.

"You're not Marge Schmidt. Mike is not german. You're not his grandmother."

"You're a dirty racist jew are you?"

"You're a stubborn nazi. Descent from a real nazi. Your last name is Heich."

"I have no idea-"

"My grandfather was in Auschwitz." Ennard spoke, "He was caught while he was in Poland during the war. An officer by the name of Heich always mistreated him. Heich got the death penalty for war crimes."

"Whose to say he didn't deserve it?"

"Whose to say you are who you say you are?" Ennard fired back quickly, her eye twitched in annoyance.

"I just want my grandson."

"No. You'll never have him because he is not your grandson."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Her voice rising, her fists clenched and she went tense.

Ennard shook his head, "No. I'm saying you are a liar." Ennard snarled as his lips curled into a growl.

"How rude of you."

"How rude of you to try and tear a family apart." Ennard snarled again.

"I'm doing the right thing."

"Sure. Now tell me who the fuck is making you do this."

"My love is telling me to reunite with my grandson."

"Alright! I'm getting pissed off now! Whose telling you to do this?! Who told you that you had a right to lie to a judge, a jury, police officers, create fake papers and most importantly tear a family apart?! Once I tell the police, you're done for. Unless you confess."

"Confess to what?"

"Fine. I didn't want to be the bad guy... But now..." he smacked down his walking stick into the wall next to her. "I'm the bad guy."

"You're a psycho!"

Ennard then pulled back his stick and nailed a shot to her nose, hearing it snap. She fell down and covered her bleeding nose.

"Get the fuck out of town. I'm getting a restraining order."

She scrambled to her feet then ran. Ennard smirked.

"Bye bye to bad rubbish." He spoke full of victory. He smiled and walked off, he then opened his phone and opened his contacts, he pressed his phone against his ear.

"Did you get her?"

"Yes I did. Thank you Petey. I appreciate the favour my friend, I'll see you at Orville's place next week."

* * *

Nigel barely spent time outside alone, when he did, he took his sunhat and wore big rimmed sunglasses to completely hide his eyes, he remembered he use to spend hours outside playing with Felix when he was a young child, pushing him the swing and watching him with his childhood friends, he remembered Felix as a young boy would fight with Fritz Smith. Now in their late twenties, both men got along as best friends, frequently seeing one other, Felix would often come to Teddy's Pizzeria for lunch and he encountered Fritz during his working shift.

Nigel located his favourite coffee van near the park and purchased a steaming cup of his favourite beverage, expresso with a little bit of extra milk. He took a sip from it, seeing the children near the park playing around running around, he noticed Mike was among them, running around with a little girl, he remembered her. Rebecca. He met her when they came to the park a few weeks ago. Nigel took in a deep breath and decided to swallow his pride and apologise for loosing his temper at Chica, he then scanned around but noticed Chica wasn't around, Foxy wasn't either, no one was. Mike was playing on the flying fox, shoving Rebecca so she glided across the elevated platforms. Nigel stepped off the path and walked towards the two.

"Michael!" He called out figuring he'd answer to his full name, his brother did the same to him, Marionette often preferred to be called Marion, might be the reason why Goldie named his own baby Mari after him.

"Michael!" He called out again, walking towards him, Mike turned to him and so did Rebecca.

"Oh hi Felix's dad." Mike recognised him.

"It's just Nigel, Michael... where's your parents?" He asked still trying to find them, he knew Foxy and Chica were never reckless, they had to be near by, he wondered maybe if someone else was watching him, but he couldn't see anything he knew; like Baby's pigtails, Marionette's tall figure, Fiona's green hair, or Nate's black hair with him bouncing Chris in his lap near by.

"I dunno. I ran away."

Nigel chocked on a mouthful of his coffee, "Y-You ran off?! Michael that's very bad!"

"I ran from the scary lady."

"Scary lady... Marge?" He asked.

"I don't like her. I can't remember the way home." Mike looked around, "I saw Rebecca playing and we've been playing together." He smiled like everything was okay, Nigel was fuming, despite the fact he believed he did the right thing, Mike didn't know this city well so he could get lost and even picked up by stranger if he wasn't careful. This was the second time this had happened, he was aware Felix found him the first time after Felix told him the next day at dinner with his girlfriend. Nigel shook his head in disapproval, he had to hold his breath to stop himself from absolutely screaming his head off at Mike, he was more likely to frighten him than do any good. He wasn't use to at this age dealing with a naughty child, even when Felix was young, he barely yelled at him, the only real time he yelled at him is when saw Felix was up in a tree, and he was aged seven, that was because Nigel knew he was in danger of falling down and getting hurt.

In this situation, he had to take control.

"Mike I'm taking you home. Rebecca, where's your mother?" He asked, Rebecca pointed out her mother was on a park bench watching them.

"I've been watching him. You're Nigel Marionne right? The psychic medium?" Carla asked.

"Yes. I'm taking Mike home, thank you for watching him."

* * *

"It has been dealt with?" Freddy asked confused. Ennard came directly to Freddy with a smile and explained everything. He couldn't believe a man using a walking stick to correct his walking issues was unable to sweep something so easily under the rug. Chica scoop up Mike tightly when he arrived back and held him close, happy he was back safely where his home was.

"Oh yes it has." Ennard smiled, next to him was Nigel and Mike. Mike seemed happier to be in a familiar environment.

"No more witch?" Mike asked.

"Yes no more!" Ennard smiled at him, "Let's get ready for tomorrow. Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Mike smiled, "Boat day! It's boat day!"

"How did you?" Freddy asked fearing he went too far.

"No one messes with my family." Ennard softly growled, "No one."

* * *

 **Author—Suggestions, Suggestions.**

 **I'd like to write some cute bonding moments, so I'm open to suggestions! I'll credit you at the start of the chapter if your idea scenario becomes published in a chapter or it inspires me to write something.**

 **You can suggest things like:**

 **•Bonnie/Freddy playing with Mike**

 **•Mike spends the day with the Toy animatronics.**

 **•Mike meets Stephan.**

 **•Mike attends a daycare and makes friends/enemies.**

 **•Mike baking with Chica.**

 **•Foxy and Mike pretend to be pirates.**

 **•Mangle holds an arts and craft class with Mike and a few others kids.**

 **Anything can become an idea, there are some things I won't take for some reasons. You can also suggest if you want to see certain moments with characters like**

 **•Freddy and Bonnie**

 **•Foxy and Chica**

 **•Tiffany and Fernando (Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy)**

 **•Nigel Marionne and Nate Mare**

 **The next chapter I'd like to get out before the end of January.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **DATE: OCTOBER 2nd, 2008**

* * *

Applaud erupted from the crowd. On the warm autumn October Afternoon, a lot of people were present, it was a good crowd who simply sat and listened, finding this free event hosted by the town's own famous Circus Troop, was rather enjoyable.

The Circus Troop was more public entertainment than a business for children, which is what made people amazed, one day, they would be performing to a crowd at a large festival, the next they would be at a children's party, after that, they'd appear at a big diner to play music, the next they'd be at a children's hospital having interactions with sick children.

They had the charm that kids simply adored, the cool nature that teenagers were in awe about and the stable calm beats the adults searched to balance out their lives.

People were cheering and smiling. Ennard took a respectful bow as he stood up from his piano. Baby, Ballora, Fernando, Tiffany and Bonnibelle all smiled and nodded at each other as they prepared to leave stage.

A single scream that became many, Baby ducked as a motorbike soared over her, just missing her left ponytail, her heart pounding from it barely missing, time slowed to the seconds as she saw Ennard turned just at the worse moment after plucking off his white gloves and it plowed into him with enough force to knock him over. She screeched and went after him. Seeing the tire marks of motorbike on the ground and Ennard being pinned against the fence.

"I'm coming Ennard! Come on we need to help him!" Everyone was running away from the problem but Baby was running towards it, Baby, being the leader despite being classified as one of the youngest members with Ennard being the oldest, Ballora next, and Fernando being just a few years older than her.

An odour lurked in the air and it caused Ballora to stop running in her pale purple ribbon ballet flats, when she stopped, Bonnibelle and Fernando also stopped beside her, "What's that smell?" She asked aloud hoping there would be an answer. She recognised it but she didn't want it to be what she thought or they could all be walking towards a practical landmine.

She saw Ennard was using a free hand to protest, telling them to go away by swiping away from himself. Ennard was trying to save them.

"Shit it's gasoline!" Bonnibelle yelled, in Ballora's head, a clock began to tick, she began to look around the area making sure no light sources were too close by, she was unsure how much time they would have, even without fire, gasoline was still harmful.

"Dam it someone call the fire department!" Ballora exclaimed as Fernando turned around to go get his phone, his hand jittered as he lifted up his phone and dialled, he look back, a little over twenty meters away was Ennard against a metal fence, pinned by a motorbike. At that very moment, Ballora saw a man with something in his hand, Ennard was frighten now, looking like he desperately wanted to get away. She raced as fast as she could, there was no time to help Ennard but Baby could be pulled back.

"BABY NO!" Ballora grabbed her by her waist, pulling her backwards as she protested, hitting back at her, Tiffany came to her aid and seized one side of her, Ballora grabbed her other side and the two women easily carried her away, Ballora kept looking back worried, however she knew at this point, Fernando would have called for help.

"We need to help him!" Baby cried out, then a loud bang was heard from behind them, a sudden rush of wind blew up Ballora's skirt and Tiffany's hair violently whipped around for a few second before it settled down. The place suddenly felt airless and hot, Baby began screaming as Ballora had to hold her back, Tiffany also worked to keep her far away, they were a few meters away and Ballora's heart rate hadn't gone down, she knew if Tiffany never helped her to get Baby away, they both would have been engulfed. Ennard, the driver of the motorbike and the man who chose to have a smoke were all caught in the gasoline fire. Ballora swore a hand reach out trying to get to safety but it recoiled and vanished in the flames.

She was crying and fell to her knees. Almost feeling guilty, maybe there was enough time, maybe there wouldn't have been, maybe there never would have been enough time to begin with and even if they got there to help him, the fire would have completely destroyed them all.

When the fire services arrived, Ballora had to rapidly tell that people actually were in the impact. When the fire was out, everything was blacken, like it came from hell. Ballora was still held back along with everyone else, she could see where the motorbike was, Ennard was slumped down, his lower half was on the motorbike like he had tried to dislodge it. The firefighters approached him slowly like he was on fire still. Someone did what Ballora expected and pressed their fingers against his wrist, the person shook their head, then pressed his complete hand against his neck.

"O-Oh holy fuck... he's still alive! There's a pulse! I don't know what fucking magic it is but this guy's still okay!"

That didn't seem right, Ennard didn't appear to be breathing.

"Madam stand back." Someone scolded Baby since they noticed she got a bit closer to the accident scene, Ballora grabbed her shoulder and gently pulled her back.

Help seemed to arrive quickly, they handled him gently, the police arrived to investigate everything, yet the Circus Troop were fixated on Ennard. They transferred him to an ambulance and Bonnibelle quickly announced they were travelling to the hospital which was an hour away, she offered to take everyone in the van they had arrived in with all their equipment, she made a quick call before she left asking Baby's Uncle to come and pack up their equipment and take it back to their house. The ride was painfully quiet, then it was broken five minutes in.

"Someone needs to tell Henry Emily." It was Fernando, the man who liked to sugarcoat things to make it less painful for his friends and family.

There was no way this was not going to be painful.

Telling Henry was the hardest part, Ballora offered, she couldn't put into words correctly what she felt but Henry cried over the phone as they told him, he was sniffling though the gruesome details as Ballora recalled the accident that only happened mere minutes ago, she herself was getting shot nerves and shaking with tears coming down her face, she smeared her makeup on a tissue as she wiped away the tears. The phone call felt very long but it didn't take long for Henry to say he was leaving home to get to the hospital.

He was on a hospital bed, Baby was allowed in. She believed he was dead.

He was blacken compared to the white sheets on him, the doctors said despite popular belief, a body that had been burnt usually lost the ability to keep a normal temperature, therefore Ennard could actually get a violent chill. He had bandages covering every inch from head to toe, Baby couldn't see his gorgeous silver hair and presumed it had all burnt off. She could see the gaps in which the bandages were turned so his eyes were visible and his nostrils were open so a breathing tube was down his nose, however his eyes were closed. His skin was as red as dark blood, almost like a very aggressive sunburn, she could also black scorch marks on some areas of his skin.

"He suffered burns to the majority of his body..." the doctor explained.

"My son..." Henry had to hold back tears, he wanted to be brave for Ennard, "will I ever be able to hug him again?"

"I hate to say this. There's been no visible brain activity on the monitors. Most people with such severe burns like this suffer unseen internal damage, for all we know, Ennard could be brain dead..."

Henry looked down, "Thank you for what you're doing." Once the doctor left, Henry let the tears run loose, the thought of losing his son was tearing him apart, he had this feeling before in the past. It was god awful and it made him ill to his stomach.

"Should I hug him?" Baby turned to Ballora. Everything felt strange now, she wasn't sure what was right to do for Henry, since his wife wasn't here, she believed he needed comfort but she was unsure she was the person to give it.

"Yes. You should." Ballora shook her head at her, so Baby slowly approached him and wrapped her arms around him, he responded by wrapping his arms around her too.

"I can't believe I might loose my son... I can't..."

* * *

Everyone knew by the next day, Baby was at the hospital visiting everyday, Foxy placed Ennard's favourite book on the side of the table next to him, Mangle painted Ennard with angel wings and a halo and offered it Henry, who took it without a word. Bibybab had even shut up for a while.

"Henry we removed the eye because it was badly damaged." A doctor explained, Baby sat as Henry's comfort as they were talked to by a group which included a doctor and nurse who had been treating Ennard, the Head of the hospital and a family counsellor who had been assigned to help Henry in making certain decisions. It had just been explained Ennard's left eye needed to be removed when they realised metal was present in the eye and it could get to his brain and damage it.

"I understand..." Henry spoke very flat in his tone. His blue eyes were lifeless, almost they had lost colour, he was never this depleted of emotion, it was like Baby was sitting next to a different man compared to the one she heard on the phone prior to the show when he gave the last minute good luck to Ennard, he must still remember what Ennard said.

" **I'll always love you Dad, no matter what.** "

Baby never had a good relationship with her parents but Henry and Ennard were so close.

She heard the doctor click his tongue, as if he was going to start talking about a difficult topic, bile started to rise in Baby's throat, "Now as for Ennard's condition... It has not improved... We should consider other options-" the doctor explained further before Henry cut him off.

"No." Henry growled lowly completely changing tone at the mere hint of it, Baby was also taken off guard they discuss this matter far too early on, shouldn't they give Ennard time?

"What?" All the staff put in this room looked startled, staring at Henry with united confusion.

Henry began to shake his head firmly like a disappointed father, that wasn't far actually from what he felt, he was appalled they were not putting in too much effort, "You are not taking my son off life support. He needs it. I know he'll pull though, give him time, he will." Henry scowled giving the doctor a very filthy look.

"With all due respect." The head of the hospital chimed in, "We barely see any improvement with these sort of patients."

"My son is not like any patient you've seen. He's not easily brought down."

"I heard that Ennard has been involved in a very serious accident in the past." The nurse read over the files she had in front of her on the table, "According to what it says, Ennard was hit with a jack hammer in the chest at age six and it crushed his ribcage. He was in hospital for a while."

"I love my son. I am not going to let him go."

"It's never easy Mr Emily." The counsellor spoke softly, "But we need to consider what you son might want. Does he really want to stuck in limbo?"

"I am not consenting to this." Henry shoved the paper work away from him growling.

"We need the beds and let's be frank, you can afford to keep paying your son's life support. It'll drain your bank account too soon along with his friends. So reconsider-"

" **Shove it up your arse.** " Henry snapped again turning away, "I am not going to be the one that murders my son."

"It's not murder." The head of the hospital reasoned with him, "Your son is already-"

"He is not dead. He is in pain, he is not dead however, he is still alive, he is trying to wake up I know it." Henry spoke with tears slowly appearing in the corner of his eyes.

"I know this is very distressing for you to think about, maybe tomorrow we'll-"

"I won't say yes. I'll never say yes." Henry snapped, the tears starting to run down his face.

"I am losing my patiences." The head started to growl, "If you can not keep paying, we'll shut it off ourselves."

Henry tensed up, before Baby could get him out of the room, he launched himself out of the chair and landed on top of the head of the hospital, he began to aggressively chock his throat with his fingers tightly wrapped around them.

"Get off!" Baby yelled trying to pull him away, "Help! Foxy! Help!"

Foxy being just outside raced in, he tore Henry away from the head of the hospital.

"It's the truth!" The head yelled, "Like it or not! We're not a fuckin' charity!"

* * *

Charity. It was Baby's idea, a small show in the Pizzeria which Freddy owned, they went unplugged to add to the effect. Baby sang soft tunes while people came to the table managed by Mangle and Foxy to give donations.

"Nothing will ever be the same again." Nigel spoke rubbing Baby's shoulders after she stepped off stage to take a break, "You do realise, Ennard, shall he live, will never be the same." He offered a glass of water.

She curled her fingers around it and took a long sip, it felt painful now thinking, her throat felt tight as she imagined what Ennard felt, was he just knocked out? Was he was awake to feel his skin sizzle and cook? She felt sick and took another big gulp, almost taking the rest of the water, Nigel looked at her deadpanned, she then took the last of the water and handed him back the glass.

"Thank you..."

"It's never easy, the thought of saying goodbye... at lease saying goodbye is closure of that chapter. The thought however can keep you awake at night." Nigel informed her.

She had been awake at night for a while, she found it challenging to fall asleep and say asleep.

"It's like we're all in a coma with this, between the hope he might live, and the diminishing thought he will collapse and we'll all be at his funeral in a week. He is between life and death, we are all between various points, denying and accepting, hoping and being realistic, continuing and freezing, words against thoughts."

"That... That's a good way to explain it..." Baby nodded seeing exactly what he meant.

"I hate to be the realistic point, but I have always been and I will very well be until the day I die."

"I know... it's just... he's been my best friend since we were three..."

"I'm being kind to you Baby, but with me, it's difficult. You're talking to me. I'm in my 40s, I have a son, as a father, I've always had to be realistic over being hopeful, I had to get things done even in the light of tragedies, I've never lost that, I will always be the one that does what it takes to make sure I get to ends meet. Your metal health will decline if Ennard dies I'm aware, do you think it was perfect when my wife left? I was heart broken, but I had to put my child above that because he needed me to be his father and not a mess that refused to acknowledge his existences. Something will always be more important. Here's the thing with pain also Baby, it's very important."

He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with his dark blue eyes.

" **With pain... You never learn to accept what caused the pain... you just learn how to deal with the pain that had arrived. You deal with pain, you never truly get over it.** "

"Speaking from experience?" Baby asked questioning where this was coming from

"We all have experience Baby." Nigel answered.

"What about your wife?"

"My wife?" Nigel asked her confused.

"You know... Felix's mother... what was she like?"

Nigel hadn't thought about her in years. He had no reason to; Felix always knew about his mother and why she had zero interest in being a mother. He remembered how she left them. He woke up five days after Felix had been born and her side of the bed was empty, at first he believed she was making breakfast, until he saw the letter. He still remembered the line "I can't do it". It broke everything and left Nigel to raise Felix. Nigel hadn't searched for love in favour of being the father than the "romantic poet" that she use to call him.

"I can't remember." Nigel answered, he honestly didn't remember, he blanked her from his memory to forget her for the sake of his mental health so he wasn't wasting time being miserable. He approached the table where Mangle and Foxy were, "I don't remember my wife."

"You must remember something." Baby pressed.

"Fine. I remember she smelt like roses. That's all." Nigel snapped with a dangerous rise in his voice.

"Nigel, do you like my mother?" Mangle asked.

Nigel took in a deep breath, "Myself and your mother have been friends for years, neutral friends, good friends that always confine in one other, I do not want to make it awkward by being in a relationship with her."

"Why haven't we met any of your other friends?"

"They're always busy, you know your mother, Mage has you, my other friends, Theo, Nelly, and Robert have families and lives too."

"Do you still contact them?"

"Of course, just not as frequent." Nigel reminded them.

* * *

Other nightmare names;

Mage= Nightmare Mangle

Theo= Nightmare Toy freddy (if there was one)

Nelly= Nightmare Toy Chica

Robert= Nightmare toy Bonnie.

A few notes and questions too—

-William is scheduled to reappear in the next few chapters, I plan he'll just see Ennard but I'm debating if he should irrupt Ennard somewhere, like when he's at the park with Stephan. Thoughts?

-I wonder if anyone would be interested if I explained all relationships in this story (Family, Friends, Romantic), this might help in future chapters.

-I realise I haven't shown a few characters despite they have been mentioned numerous times (Like Adult Marionette and Goldie's wife, Bella.) All these characters will appear

-I did sort of... draft up a future chapter where Freddy and Bonnie have action in bed, but I'm debating if I should scrap it because I want to keep the rating of this story. I might draft up a one shot based on it however, so what do you all think? One shot or scrap?

I'm happy to announce that the next update will be out by the 21st of this month to celebrate the second anniversary of this story. It is completed but going through the final stages of editing, it could even be out earlier, but at the latest, it will be will out is the 21st, secondly, this story is officially getting a proper cover but it's taking a while to finalise a design, I'm hoping it'll be on my DA and displayed as the cover of this story by April this year.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Every day, Henry came as soon as he was allowed to into hospital, he was often forced to leave by guards when he would repeatedly swear to them he saw Ennard twitch at the end of the day.

Henry didn't return home after he fell into the habit of wanting to be as close as possible. He was practically living with Baby at the Circus Troop's home and main business hub. He slept on the sofa in the living room and neglected a few habits like shaving, showering and having lunch in favour of being as close to his son as long as he could be.

Without Ennard, the Troop was incomplete, all their future dates they had set for tours across the states had been cancelled until further notice. The whole rhythm of the place felt out of order too, Baby remembered when she and Bonnebell were both sick and Ennard steadily brought them back to proper health. She had nightmares based on the events in 1983, she barely remembered the event well but she kept having the repetitive nightmare of being locked inside that room with Ennard and Elizabeth, all huddled together frighten and shivering, staring into the white lifeless eyes of the awful man that lured them.

Baby would alike that situation now to a hungry lion closing in on its prey. The bile would rise in her throat, she knew it was a dream, but there was a part of her that believed she still was the five year old red pigtailed haired girl standing beside her peculiar silver haired eight year old friend. In those last moments which her memories allowed her to cling onto all these years...

Those were the last moments she saw Elizabeth alive.

She never regarded those memories again but they had been brought back to life in this new tragedy.

He attempted to kill them all. Only Elizabeth died. Baby didn't remember when she was actually attacked but she knew the man attacked her with an axe, she heard that she tried to run away after Ennard was struck three times in the chest and two times in each leg, then on his shoulder and on his left hand. But she couldn't get away, her crying was what alarmed a factory worker, who located them all and contacted their parents. Ennard didn't speak of the accident much but even he did, he often thought about to Elizabeth, whose father worked at the factory, so he was usually close with her.

She did have a faint red, white line near her left kidney where she had been hit. That scar made her wonder if she would ever get a boyfriend.

Scars were always a reminder, the only differences is that Ennard could hide the scars from the attack, but this...

 **It was forever carved into his face.**

* * *

Ballora sluggishly arose from bed, the fat braids she tied her hair into lazily smacked against her back as she walked. She did a double take as she walked pass the open door way to her left across from the bathroom, Henry had walked into rehearsal room as they referred to it, where they kept most of their equipment. Their hula hoops, juggle props, their costumes hung up on the metal bar above the floor with labels that distinguished the star patterned skirts belonged to Ballora, anything with stripes usually was Baby's, the slim pink and white suits belonged to Tiffany and the colourful vests where Fernando's. They had sound boards that they used to manipulate the volume of some instruments they kept in the room like electric guitars, and keyboards. There was enough open space in the middle of the room to rehearse dancing routines and acrobat stunts with a blue safety mat they used for tumbles and performing backflips was securely anchored to the floor with velcro straps.

Henry however was seated in front of the big classic black piano that was shoved into the corner, it was where Ennard did most of his song creation, for hours he'd experiment with tunes, scales put together and mindless messing around with the keys with his book laid out in front of him above the keys, a pen kept behind his ear as he recorded down notes into previously perfectly measured lines to represent the music's tune. It was like a science experiment, maybe an artist's habit, it was the way the Ennard they knew was.

The keys had been covered since Ennard left that piano to go to the concert, almost untouched, it was like it portrayed a different time period all together, something that had been lost and ignored, gathering dust.

God if they didn't go, Ennard would have been okay.

Ballora recalled when Ennard first saw that piano as a gift from his father and he absolutely fell in love with it, complete disbelief as he ran around it to inspect and view each detail of it. He played the first tune and it was the first time Fernando danced with Tiffany and everyone joked the piano player brought them together, Ennard always said it was never his intention.

Everyone pitied Henry, but what Ballora thought he really wanted was for them to pray and hope Ennard would recover.

"He's suppose to be here..." Henry spoke, tears swelling up in his already puffy eyelids, "He's suppose to be playing... He's meant to be here."

Another month passed, Henry kept coming, each day, he came with some one different to attempt a wake up. Bonnie strummed his guitar next to him sometimes, other times, Teddy would lightly sing his favourite songs, Marionette played his music box and sang along, Billy even came at one time and actually grabbed his hand to try and get him awake.

It was cold and miserable, everything was eating him alive and the hospital kept barking down his throat. They seemed to wait for Ennard to completely go downhill, Henry refused to have any private conversations at this point with anyone at the hospital.

Finally at three in the morning one night, they were contacted, Baby woke up Henry as soon as she heard the woman on the phone saying she was from the hospital, Henry dreaded the worse as he took the phone from her and Baby instantly held his hand.

"He's... He's awake...?" Henry asked slowly, Baby couldn't believe it herself, it had taken three months, It was like Ennard was already dead, and now suddenly he had woken up, it was like the time he went away to spend time with his mother for Halloween, Thanksgiving,Christmas and the New Year.

Henry quickly got into a jacket, Baby followed him in her pyjamas, driving him to the hospital, they made a special exception for them and allowed them into Ennard's intensive care room.

It was different now. He was awake, his eyes were open, they were looking around as if he was surveying where he was, it was like he didn't recall the accident and the doctors said it would be likely he wouldn't be able to recall it for sometime, he would be aware something happened but he wouldn't know what, they also discussed PTSD playing a role in this.

"Son..." Henry spoke, Ennard looked at him, "I'm here now... Everything's okay..."

He slowly slid his hand to Ennard's bandaged one, he actually felt Ennard trying to curl his fingers around him but it was obvious it was causing him discomfort.

Henry kept spending much more time and money, everyday, he would wake up Ennard from his heavy drug induced sleeps, he had always requested to be there whenever the nurses had to clean his burn wounds. The first time he witness it, it was unbearable. His son was completely stripped clean of his bandages, his skin was still trying to heal but it would obviously have imperfections. He was throughly cleaned, he couldn't make extremely loud sounds but Ennard was making throaty raspy groans of pain, with tears in his eyes, Henry only stayed strong because at some point Ennard actually managed to grab his hand and hold onto it to deal with the extreme pain.

The first time Ennard had his feeding tube taken out was the first time he had eaten, he had to cover his legs, arms, torso, neck in a thick black one piece suit that provided him comfort and kept his bandages in place. Henry helped him to take off the mask he kept on his face and saw his face still looked red and blistered, his hair had grown an inch then fell out, it had now grown back a bit thicker, at a length of two and a half inches, Henry helped him to eat a full bowl of mashed potatoes with butter before he dosed off.

Ennard had the first real conversation about his condition when he was speaking again, everything had set it by this point. No pictures were taken but everyone remembered when he was lifeless, it was hard to forget.

Six months after the accident was the first time Ennard was allowed home, and even still, he spent more time in his room and Henry was always there. Henry learnt how to change his bandages, motioner for infections and to help him track the mediations he had to take, he did all the research he could and made sure Ennard was finishing everything he was given at breakfast, lunch, dinner and eating at lease two snacks in between with plenty of fluids, Ennard always had to be dressed to stay in the perfect temperature zone. In an instant sometimes, jumpers would have be exchanged for sleeveless shirts. It took Henry back to after the accident in his childhood, he had to dress him, feed him and always be there.

Ennard went away for a while to visit his mother, during that time, discussions took place and in the end, Tiffany made the biggest choice, since her room was next to Ennard's, she decided to move across the hall to sleep with Fernando, a big step for her relationship but also in the name of being selfless to extend Ennard's room. Tiffany moved all her items out and Felix came in to knock down the walls with Nigel, Marionette, Foxy and Goldie.

It took two weeks to complete his new room, when Ennard returned, it was near double the size, he now had a queen size bed with a big wooden closet in the corner with all his clothes sorted and labelled what would be appropriate for the weather. Over time, a few more things were put in there, like a vanity mirror set where Ennard would keep his makeup in a basket and his gloves folded neatly so he could apply makeup to his face to cover up as much as he could. A sewing machine had also been placed in so Ennard would do repairs to costumes.

However it was sensed Ennard had fallen into a depression. Everyone was worried about him.

* * *

Now, Ballora was standing in the doorway silently listening and watching Ennard actually teach his son to play the piano. Stephan was sitting in his lap as Ennard guided his fingers to keys and said he could teach him to play any song he wanted.

Stephan truly brought Ennard to a new point, Ennard was smiling.

He also seemed happier that Yenndo was near, but Ballora knew something had happened. She saw it with her own eyes, she wouldn't dare speak it aloud but she knew that Yenndo had kissed him. Yenndo was feeling god awfully guilty about it, he refused to look at Ennard.

Knowing Ennard for as long as she had, she knew he never had romances, if he did, he kept a very good secret from her and his father.

Still that image of Ennard in hospital never left her memory, it haunted her and sometimes she did wonder if this was a mad dream or a hallucination and Ennard was really gone. Fernando kinda laughed at her when she said that.

The only other time he had seen him like that was her childhood.

She perfectly remembered that and wished she hadn't.

Thankfully, William Afton was gone from their lives.

 **Right?**

* * *

 **A** **day out from the second anniversary of this story. Can't believe it's been two years... I have a feeling this story will have a third anniversary... there's still a lot that needs to happen.**

 **At the moment, I'd like to thank all the current followers of this story and those who have decided to favourite this story or even review it! It's really sweet people would give me encouragement to continue this story by a few small kind words. I've been through a lot and everyone I've seen on fanfiction is amazing, kind and incredibly welcoming to anyone. I look forward to continuing this story, especially all you here now!**

 **I dunno when I can release the next chapter, because for now I'd like to update a few stories like Infection, I'd Give Anything, Brother that Brought me Laughter, and I'd even like to finish Knocking out the Sweet tooth within a few days. Rough estimate... maybe next month... mid next month quiet possibly.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"Okay what are we missing?"

Mike was anxiously waiting for Chica to be ready to go, Foxy was all set but she had a bag full of items for the boat ride today. It would be his first time away from land, Foxy told great tales of the ocean and Mike was ready to see it for himself.

"Can you help me Mike? Tell me what I need." Chica spoke.

Mike turned to her, she was wearing a yellow shirt with a green skirt, she had a big white bag full of items.

"Sunscreen." He told her.

"Sunscreen, check."

"Sun glasses."

"Sun glasses, yes."

"Hat."

"Hat, yes." She took out her big blue and white striped hat and sat it on her head.

"Snacks?"

"Of course."

"Water bottle?"

"Yup."

"Keys?" He asked.

"Car keys, let's go Mike." She spoke picking him up into her arms. It felt more natural now to have a child and look after him for Chica, she seemed a lot chirper over the last few months, especially after Mike called her "Mommy".

"Have a nice day." Freddy told her.

Chica chuckled and smiled looking at Mike then back at him, "You too Freddy and Bonnie. Just don't leave a big mess for me to clean up." She then opened the front door and left the building, she put Mike in the back of the car in the child's seat booster.

She gently placed her bag in the seat next to her as she started up the engine.

"Mommy!" Mike exclaimed.

"What is it?" She began to reverse out of the pizzeria.

"You forgot something!"

She shook his head, in her mind nothing had been left behind,"I don't think I did."

"You forgot Daddy!" Mike yelled sounding rather urgent, Chica slammed on the brake and did actually realise she didn't wait for Foxy. She literally had a blank enough mind to forget Foxy.

Another human.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw Foxy shoved aside the doors to exit the pizzeria, he had a scowl on his face with his eyes lowered, he was mumbling for sure. He then walked to the car and opened the door without a word.

"Sorry." Chica said.

"Daddy, Mommy nearly forgot you." Mike told him.

"Oh I'm aware she did. Seriously. I was in the bathroom for two minutes." Foxy scoffed, "Ye forget the father of course."

Chica looked away guilty, "I'm sorry."

"Tis okay I guess. At lease Mike reminded you that you have a partner. Which is why he's a good little sailor, first mate potential, we'll ask Felix if he can be the first mate."

"Remind me whose there again?"

"Us, Felix, Nigel, Ennard, Terrance and Felix's girlfriend."

"Whose Terrance?" Mike asked.

"Terrance is Felix's cousin, he's older, he has a wife and children of his own, I've met them. They often call Felix their "Uncle" despite he's not. He's very nice." Foxy explained.

* * *

Mike was absolutely excited to out on the water, Felix was steering the boat out to sea, Chica readjusted Mike's life jacket as he fussed from being handled and restricted to movement, she released him and he looked around. They were seats to the side, where Chica just sat calmly next to Foxy, a few inches away was Nigel, who was again wearing his sunglasses and the big rimmed black sunhat, he was wearing a dark grey shirt with black pants that ended at his knees, next to him was Vanessa, her hair was put into a fat bun with a blue sunhat firmly on her head, she was setting up expensive camera equipment, Chica explained she wanted to take pictures.

Ennard was sitting by himself, he a life jacket fasten against his light blue coloured shirt with dark green shorts, in the sun, his scars seemed to almost reappear from him using makeup to cover up the imperfections in his skin, it was at a point where the half of his face that was burnt was faintly showing, in fact, it looked like a deep red glow that extended from his right ear to his jaw line, covering over where his empty eye socket was, going away from his nose and just barely touching the corner of his mouth. He wore his white medical eyepatch today because he couldn't find his fake eye anywhere and Mike seemed to remind Ennard he looked like a pirate with his eyepatch and his usual bandana tied into his hair, the yellow and blue striped one he didn't really wear but Stephan picked it out for him in his pile when he asked for one.

There was a man standing up and looking as they passed the waves. Chica told Mike this was Marionette, Nigel's younger brother. He was younger by roughly a few years, both seemed to be quiet, kept to themselves kind of people. He did look similar, but he wasn't wearing sunglasses, so his silver eyes were looking around, it was different to see Silver eyes for Mike, Chica said it was often common in their family. Marionette did have short black hair that blew behind him above his neck, he tugged aside a blowing lock in his face and tucked it behind his ear, pale skin seemed to be common in their family also. He wore a dark blue shirt and baggy black shorts, he had flat black shoes with no socks on.

Next to them was a man who like Nigel had pale skin, with dark brown hair that was layered until it ended at his neck, not even touching his shoulders, he smiled at the man and waved.

The man waved back. He had on a sleeveless red shirt which had a black silhouette of a fox, his right hand had been bandaged completely from his wrist to his fingertips. He wore dark blue shorts that ended at his knees, he had dark green sandals on his feet, he had very pale feet, to the point where he saw blue veins on the surfaces of his skin.

"You're Mike?" He asked.

"Yup."

"I'm Terrance. It's nice to finally meet the boy who told my cousin to get off his butt and marry his girlfriend. If they get engaged before Christmas, I'll buy you a burger."

"Come 'ere lad." Foxy lifted Mike up in the air and placed him behind on his neck, "Smell the salty air?"

"Yup."

"It's nice just being here with friends." Chica spoke.

"I was glad to get out personally." Nigel spoke, "Too much bull going on."

"You always have bull in your life brother." Marionette replied, "We've both had bull in our lives... you know how I severely hate what our parents did to us. To you, they practically disowned you after you ran away."

"Don't mention them brother." Nigel snapped with a rising anger in his voice, Marionette was really the only true reminder of his parents, if he never came back to see him, he feared what his parents could have done to the poor boy, he was thankful Terrance or Felix never got to meet his parents.

"Hey Mike, I'll take you to the pool next week for swimming lessons." Chica told him.

Foxy shook his head, "Lassie he's taking in too much water."

"At lease he having fun." Chica argued back.

"Who said water did anyone harm?" Ennard asked.

"So that wicked witch. Who was she?" Marionette asked taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Not who she said she was."

"Is it possible that Schmidt could be Mike's real last name?" Marionette asked, "Nigel, you remember that woman..."

"What woman?" Chica questioned getting curious, Marionette turned his attention back to her.

"We knew a woman about thirty years ago. It was just after Terrance was born but before Felix was born. Her name was Mary Schmidt." Marionette answered.

"She was a beautiful woman. I only met her because she was a friend of... Lila..." Nigel felt weird casually saying the name of his wife whom he hadn't seen for nearly 30 years. He felt something disturb inside him, he didn't have any relationships after Lila walked out all these years ago. He never actually said her name to anyone besides his brother and Felix. Chica had known the brothers for a while and that was the first time she heard the name. She wondered if that meant Nigel trusted her a lot more than he did previously.

"Mommy! Mommy look! Mommy!"

"What is it?" Chica stood up looking out to the sea.

"Look!"

She stared out and saw a distant shape, she then saw a spurt of water being shot up in the air.

"Thar she blows! It's a whale!" Foxy exclaimed, Vanessa suddenly stepped next to them and started to snap some photos, her camera clicking with each image she captured.

"Wow, I've never seen a whale before." Ennard looked outwards standing next to Chica.

"It's beautiful."

"This is the bestest day."

"They'll be more bestest days Michael."

"Chica, your phone ringing." Nigel called over her attention.

Chica broke away from the group to get her phone from her bag.

"Hello?"

"Chica?"

"Paige."

"I have Jeremy here. Can Mike talk to him?"

"Sure. Sweetheart. It's your friend from the orphanage." Chica smiled at Mike, Foxy placed him down and Mike walked over. Chica turned on speakerphone.

"Say hello to Paige."

"Hi Paige!" Mike answered.

"Hello Mikey, do you like your family?"

"Yea, I love my mommy and daddy, my uncle Freddy and Bonnie, I also love Felix, Ennard, Baby.."

Chica had stopped listening, she loved it when she heard Mike actually say he loved both her and Foxy as a mommy and daddy, her heart melted from the mushy cuteness.

"Hi Mike!" She heard Jeremy on the phone.

"Hi Jeremy!"

"Are we still friends?"

"Yup! I wish we could still play, I have lots of friends and family, maybe Mommy will invite you for Christmas."

"That could be something..." Chica muttered, knowing it would be unlikely they would see each other.

"I have to go okay?" Paige said.

"That's fine."

"Bye Paige and Jeremy." Mike smiled.

"Bye bye sweetie, I'm so happy you're okay!" Paige smiled as she hung up, disappointment then rose in her, "Ennard huh...?"

"That's a funny name." Jeremy commented.

"His father gave him that name..." Paige informed him.

"Could we... see Mike for Christmas?"

"Sure why not? Everyone deserves a second chance."

 **But not William Afton she thought.**

* * *

Vanessa was taking several photos, one had Mike sitting on Foxy's shoulders as they looked out to sea, other had the family all sitting together, at one point, Mike was actually steering the ship wearing a sailor's hat that Ennard found from a prop box at home.

So many memories had been made, when Felix docked the boat, everyone voted to have Ice Cream.

Foxy felt lucky from the very start to meet Chica but when she was depressed, it was like she was a different woman, not the one he enjoyed waking up and seeing but the one he feared would be gone when he woke up in the morning. Mike had lit up her world, she was smiling and laughing, she beamed each time Mike said the word "Mommy", Foxy remembered the long days, the dark nights, the disappointment, everything seemed like a bad memory now.

 **No one was aware they were being watched by a certain individual.**

* * *

*rises from the smoke*

I LIVE!

Work tends to keep me away more now, I only just came back from a shift a few hours ago and took this into a final editing stage. I've also been working on art related stuff like

—A new ID for my Deviant Art account, my current image is serious outdated by a few years and I'm redesigning it to represent some real aspects of me.

—Some Book covers, I still haven't finalised a proper design for this story, I might put some sketches on my profile and I'll let people decide what they like best (Every cover will have Mike and Jeremy as the focus in the centre but I'm debating what other characters to include, if I should, like Chica and Foxy, Nate, Ennard, Nigel, Paige... and even William Afton... I dunno?)

—I am continuing to work on my next FNAF related story by creating character designs that will stand out so they are recognisable.

Next chapter is still in drafting stages, so I say the earliest it may be out is by the 15th of March, I expect it will be later than that. But I will get it out before the 30th of March. From this point, I will update my profile to give rough estimates on when any chapter of my current stories should arrive.

Thank you all for being patient :-)


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

The time officially arrived, Nate was being weaned off the drug today. He planned for this time period for a few weeks, he had brought everything he would need to survive the week completely isolated at home being drug free. The troops as he called them also arrived, Nigel, Felix, and Gold.

It was Monday, Chris was given a bottle at six, it had been a little over 12 hours since he took the drug medication to wean himself, now he was going cold turkey. He had eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast. He watched a bit of TV, he started to get a dull headache in the mid afternoon when Gold left for work and Aaron came in. Nate started to shake, but the shivering was in short periods that elapsed quickly. Felix was drafting up blueprints in the living room, Chris was having an afternoon nap, Aaron was meditating with Nigel.

Sleeping arrangements were set up later in the evening, Gold came in only to drop off Pizza for dinner for everyone then returned home to his wife and baby. Nate was noticeably starting to shake more violently, his headache was getting stronger, his mouth was so dry that his tongue stuck to his teeth.

"Drink something." Nigel told him, Nate downed down about three glasses of water.

Chris was asleep by six thirty. Nate was starting to see things, it was obvious it was getting bad so Nigel told Nate to go to bed at around seven, Felix, Nigel, and Aaron also retired to sleep early, Felix was in the living room on an air mattress with Aaron sleeping on the sofa, Nigel was asleep in a chair facing the TV with a blanket draped over him.

Seconds felt like hours, it was agonising, Nate was crying as pain kept hitting him from all angles, he wanted relief, he needed relief, he needed drugs.

Then Chris began to cry.

Remember why you're doing this. He reminded himself.

For your son.

 **For your child.**

"I'll get it..." He heard Nigel speak sleepily as he marched pass his room to the baby's nursery.

Chris woke up two more times that night, Nigel went each time but Nate swore he heard Felix get up at one point.

The morning, Nate stayed in bed shaking so hard that Felix came in with coffee to drink though a straw, he then gave him a plate of scrambled eggs and told him to eat it all. Nate wondered if he was having a seizure maybe, he was jumping, swearing he saw things that were out of place. Like Fredbear walking into his child's nursery when he went to the bathroom. When he washed his hands and came out, he was face to face with Fredbear holding his sleeping child.

Nope, not imagining.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CHILD?!" Nigel jumped startled and raced to where he heard Nate scream. He skidded to the hallway and saw Nate had beaten up Fredbear, he was on the floor curled up protecting his head while Nate held his baby making cooing noises to calm him down as he started to make fussy noises.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Nigel barked.

"What's going on?!" Felix asked racing from the laundry room at the end of the hall.

* * *

The family always ate together on good days, Chica and Foxy sat together, Mike sat between Foxy and Bonnie, Freddy was next to Bonnie and Chica. Everything was clearer now, they barely use to eat together in a group, Freddy would always be working on something, Bonnie couldn't really see any reason to eat with everyone, Foxy and Chica often would wake at different times; therefore they didn't eat together usually. Chica had finished making breakfast, which was pancakes, one of Mike's now favourite food items.

"Nothing happened yesterday?" Chica asked.

"Nope. Fernando, and Tiffany came over and we had a Super Smash Bros gaming marathon. That's all." Bonnie answered.

"That sounds good." Chica lifted up the news paper and she frowned, she then jumped in fright and looked very upset for some reason. She tensed up.

"Mommy?"

Foxy thought maybe she had just started her time of the month, so he grabbed Mike's hand, "Let's go Mikey. We'll do some drawing together." He then pulled him away, he figured the issue could be addressed when she seemed less disturbed.

"What's the matter?" Freddy asked when Mike left the room.

"We were there yesterday." She passed him the newspaper and he saw the headline:

"CHILD'S BODY FOUND UNDER DOCKS AT THE BEACH."

It knocked the wind from him, that was the last thing he expected, "S-Shit." Freddy shivered.

"We could have sitting under that child. We ate ice cream at that store by the docks. They found the body below the store." Chica shook her head.

"Olivia Parrison." Freddy frowned getting up from his chair and pacing, "She went to the pizzeria. God... I mean fuck." He turned to face Chica with wide eyes, "Her mother works here."

"It was partially buried." Chica shivered, "Olivia is Mike's age. I don't want to frighten him but these killings are happening again."

"Chica. He will always have one person looking out for him. No matter where he is."

"I know Freddy, it's just... I'm fucking terrified to let Mike leave the house. These random child killings, they stopped six months ago and now they've started again."

Chica never cussed, it was like as rare as an eclipse.

"It might not be connected." Freddy tried to reassure her, putting his hand on her shoulder but she marched away from him.

"I... I wanted to possibly get a babysitter for Mike, so we could have one date night. But now I'm scared of strangers all over again." She turned back to look at him.

"Chica-"

"For fuck sakes Freddy they killed Nedd's daughter, Poppy."

"I haven't forgotten about loosing my cousin's daughter. He was so devastated... now he's always wary of Stranger Danger."

"I don't want to let Mike out of my sight, these killings always targets kids between three and nine. Mike fits that."

"I'm sure who ever did this now has a warrant for their arrest. Mike's safe at home. He always will be." Freddy sternly spoke.

* * *

When Ennard heard the child killings began again, he asked Yenndo to come to the park with him and Stephan, he didn't want to take his eye away, not even for a second. Plus it gave Ennard the excuse he desperately wanted to speak with Yenndo again since he kissed him.

Stephan seemed to socialise more with other children, Ennard hoped he could send Stephan to school, he wanted to give him a bit of tutoring before he sends him to go to Elementary school. He asked Chica if she would send Mike to school when it went back, Chica said she was debating that and Ennard told her she had to decide soon.

"So about that kiss..." Ennard began speaking.

"I knew it! You didn't like it-"

"No, no! It's not that! Look Yenndo, I've never had a relationship, can you believe that?"

"No."

"Not even a high school fling, I never felt attracted to anyone else, and people just labelled me as a freak now. I sometimes think back to the day in the ice cream shop."

"They called us fags."

"Yes they did..."

He didn't seem to get the sort of conversation he wanted.

"Look Yenndo, we're almost alike, we've both been burnt in horrific accidents."

"Mine wasn't an accident." Yenndo told him.

"What?" Ennard asked, freezing in horror.

Yenndo took in a long breath, "I was attacked."

"You were... but why?"

"The police never found out who did it. I use to work in a bakery, it was kinda of dream job, I had a sweet tooth. I loved cake and the pay wasn't as bad as they made out, I didn't mind the early wake ups. When I was leaving work one day, I decided to meet with this girl who seemed interested in me, I was going to gently let her down and tell her I wasn't attracted to her at all. She understood, we agreed on being friends and she said she could set me up with her brother if she wanted. She was scared to walk to her car alone in the dark, so I told her I would escort her to her car, we walked in the carpark, suddenly almost out of no where, a person, dressed in all black crossed paths with us and refused to let us travel to her car. He threw some sort of acid at me.

"God I remember it burnt. It strung. It was it hurting so much. The person ran off, she was terrified as I kept screaming. I closed my eyes because I was terrified if I kept them open I'd lose my eyesight, she threw something on my face, she told me it was water. My face still kept burning... next thing I know I'm in hospital, what they said is that I was unconscious for two weeks... I had my face and upper chest area bandaged. It felt all warm and itchy, when they finally removed the bandages, this is what I was confronted with." He gestured to his face.

"I have vivid nightmares of that night, they never caught the person because neither one of us saw the face, and we were in an area of the carpark that didn't have a security camera on it. So it wasn't recorded. The person was like smoke. Gone like that."

"A random attack?"

"That's what police told me. I never offended or hurt anyone. So they tell me it was random. I lost my job and most of my friends."

"What about the girl?"

"Her name is Lilly Botteris. I call her Lolbit. Because she really likes the nickname more than being called Lilly. In fact... I think only her parents would call her Lilly. We're still friends, I don't see her much... she tells me it's because her husband doesn't like me. He thinks I'm a creep."

"Well maybe I could meet her one day."

"Maybe... Stephan... isn't disturbed by your... face?"

"No." Ennard answered, he really hadn't asked Stephan about his face but he didn't seem to bothered by it.

"Most little kids his age would stare and mock me, their parents would be no better "Oh son, look at the freak! Be thankful you don't look as nasty as he does!" I hear them... even if they don't think so."

"You're not a freak."

"You're just saying that because-"

"Because what? I'm a burns victim? I had my life completely changed? I'm a freak too?"

"No, you're not a freak Ennard."

"Someone labelled you, a burns victim a freak, so in their reasoning, I would be a freak too. But I prove them wrong, and I want to prove you wrong?"

"What?"

"Seven o'clock tonight, Ollie's."

"Ennard Ollie's is a-"

"Nice diner."

Yenndo stood in shock, "D-did you just... ask me out?"

"Yes I did."

"Daddy can we go home please?" Stephan ran up to him, which had prevented Yenndo from responding to Ennard.

"Sure." Ennard gave him a nice smile, suddenly he was over washed with paranoia, he looked up from Stephan's smiling face and saw under a shady tree, William Afton was staring at him with an irky smile on his face. He seemed to always get a sick unnerving feeling whenever William was close by. Like all the life suddenly disappeared and he was the only one there to stare at him.

"Stephan..." Ennard got his attention, "Do you see that man there?" He pointed at William, when Stephan looked at him, William gave a small wave like he was friendly man, "Do not go anywhere near him, if you see him, run away, as far as you can. Get me or someone else you know, get the police even. He is a very evil man. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Let's go before he wants to make conversation." Ennard pulled Stephan away.

"Who is that?" Yenndo asked.

"William Afton."

"A former friend of yours?"

"He was never a friend and he never will be. He is as cunning as fox, as dangerous as a rattlesnake and he should never ever be around children again."

* * *

"It'll be fine Chica... answer the door."

"Yes hello are you Chica?"

"Yes, you are David Miller?"

"Yes I am madam... it will be an honour to help you with your delightful child."

* * *

 **DUN DUN!**

 **A day late... I think no one cares why but I'll still explain;**

 **My Nana (Grandmother) went to hospital again, my mother had to go to my grandparents house and spent the night with my Grandfather. I spent most of the day yesterday worrying, I couldn't focus.**

 **My Nana has another infection and also had gastro.**

 **She's now back at home on medication and resting.**

 **I'm honestly glad I still have her, she will be 92 this July.**

 **I haven't figured out the next chapter yet so it'll take a while for me to get Chapter 28 here, I wrote it might be at the latest up by Friday the 10th of May.**

 **I've also had some other life things happening that I'd really not like to discuss. All of it is just... FML at the moment.**


End file.
